Love of My Past
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: The Voltron Team will meet the Sailor Scouts face to face as the defenders of the universe. What if a Paladin member remembers his past life and love until he encounters the warrior of the moon who is looks like his first love. Will fate brought again or a danger will come again? Will our protagonist Sailor Moon can fight again to protect her love of her past life as a warrior?
1. chapter 1

Sailor Moon and Voltron: Legendary Defender Crossover Story

This is the second crossover story. I was a huge fan of Sailor Moon and Dreamworks Voltron Legendary Defender so I decided to make a crossover story like you never seen.

Chapter 0 - Prologue

The universe was peaceful, where all creatures lived, living and non living until the reign of Emperor Zarkon and the creation of Galra after Voltron was sealed for a 10,000 years in slumber.

Zarkon was comince that he will invaded every galaxies, to rule the entire universe. However, there was an another evil force camed to take over the universe called themselves the Invaders, led by Arka, the former classmate of him. He declare an ultimate war however his cousin, the warrior prince named Gazer, refused to let his uncle to fight her.

" You can't involved yourself. Get out of my way. This is the war between me and Arka. " Zarkon demanded him

" I can't let you do this. If you do that, you're will get hurt. " Gazer said

" I don't care if I got hurt or not. I'm the ruler of this empire and you have to your responsibilities as a warrior prince. " Zarkon told him

" But uncle.. " Gazer uttered to say

" I'm leaving now! Don't followed me. " Zarkon warned him

And he walks away, went to the spaceship.

" You can't do this! " Gazer shouted

" I must do this for the sake of Galra Empire even the cost of my own life. " Zarkon said as he went inside the spaceship

The spaceship leaves away, leaving Prince Gazer, was deeply worried.

" Uncle, no... " he uttered

Witch Haggar approach him

" You can't stop him like that, he was deserved to fight on his own. " she stated

" No! I can't stay back here. I need to find some help. " Gazer said to her

" What? Are you out of your mind? You cannot find some help by yourself. " Haggar said to him

" I must do this.. for the sake of my uncle. " Gazer told her as he leaves the castle

" Your Highness! Come back here! " Haggar told him

" Sorry, I must do this. " Gazer said as he went to the Galra spaceship

" No, you can't! " Haggar shouted

And the Galra spaceship leaves away, making Haggar was very worried. Later, he went to the Moon Kingdom to seek help, from his love interest, Warrior Princess Serenity.

" Prince Gazer, what are you doing here? " Serenity asked

" I need your help, Serenity. " Gazer said, as he pleaded her

" What is it? Tell Me. " Serenity asked him again

" It was my uncle. He was fighting against Arka of the Invaders. " Gazer said

" The Invaders? " she asked him again

" Yes. They having an ultimate war in outer space. I can't let him to hurt badly. Please, Serenity. I need your help. " Gazer pleaded

" Okay then. I will help you out then. " Serenity said

" Thank you, my love. " Gazer said as he hugs her

" No, it was okay. We will must go now. " Serenity told him

But suddenly, Sailor Venus approach her

" Princess! Big Trouble! " she shouted

" Sailor Venus. What is it? " Serenity asked

" The Invaders. They're coming to attack the kingdom. " Sailor Venus replied

" What?! They gonna invade our kingdom? " Serenity asked, shocking

" Not only that, they were looking for you, Prince Gazer. " Sailor Venus replied

" What? The target was me? No way! " Gazer said

" I think it's was the leader was looking for you, You're Highness." Sailor Venus said to him

" How about what happened to my uncle? " Gazer asked

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars went in

" I got a terrible news for you, You're Highness. " Sailor Mars said as she holds a note

" What is it? Tell Me! " Gazer asked

" I think your uncle was dead, Your Highness. " Sailor Mars replied

Prince Gazer was shocked on what she said

" No.. It cant be... " he said as he kneel on the floor

" Emperor Zarkon and his spaceship was hit by a large missile of Arka and her army. " Sailor Mercury stated

And he began to cried in tears

" Uncle... Why?! Why you do this?! Why?! " he shouted in grief

" Not only that, they started to attacked the Galra Empire right now next is the Moon Kingdom. " Sailor Mercury said

" If only I could stop him from doing this and now he is leaving like that so easily. Uncle... " Gazer said as he continued crying

And Serenity comforts him

" Don't cry like that. I was still there for you, Your Highness. " Serenity said to him

" Serenity.. " he uttered

" I must protect you from the Invaders from targeting you. " Serenity told him

" You do? " Gazer asked

" Of course. " she replied

" My love.. " he uttered

And they shared a kiss but then after that Sailor Jupiter arrives in

" Serenity! The Invaders are attacking the kingdom. " she told her

" What? " she asked

At the outside of the kingdom, The Invaders armies are attacking the armies of the Moon Kingdom. The castle was torned into pieces

Arka laughed and she said " No one can stop me as the Invaders. I will be the next ruler of the entire universe. " and she laughed again

She looks around at the battle field. Then she jumped to the top

" I must find you, Prince Gazer. " she said and laughed in evil grin.

At the top of the castle, Prince Gazer and Warrior Princess Serenity was watching.

" Are you sure about this? " Gazer asked her

" I'm sure of it. Don't worry, I will protect you from that evil leader. I swear. " Serenity replied

" Serenity... You are my love of my life for real. Even I was a royal Galra person, you're the only one person who understand me. " Gazer stated

" Your Highness.. I promise. We will never falled apart together. " Serenity said

" Okay! "Gazer said with a smile

But suddenly Arka appears to them.

" At last, I found you. Your Highness. " she greeted

And Prince Gazer hide on Serenity's back

" I can't go with you, you bastard! You had killed my uncle. " Gazer said in madly

" Oh really... Why you choose that warrior girl than me? You are the prince of Galra Empire and you must married me just I said that to your uncle before he dies. " Arka said

" No! I will not marry you. You're the one who had betrayed. " Gazer shouted

" Betrayed? What such a foolish are you. " Arka said in a mad way

" Hold on a second! You can't get him to you, Arka. He doesn't like you anymore. " Serenity said to her

" Really?... He can't get away from me because I was obsessed to him because he looks like the Emperor. " Arka said

" No! Don't listen to her! She had tried to forced me too much. " Gazer shouted

And Serenity steps forward

" You can't lay on him this time, Arka. " Serenity demanded

" Oh really.. well it is time to finished you two off! " she shouted

Arka used her scepter to crashed down the floor, to break into two.

" Your lives ends here" she said and laughed evilly

She smashed the floor and it began to break apart and Serenity and Gazer were separated

" Your Highness! " Serenity shouted

" Serenity! " Gazer shouted

" Say goodbye! " she said to them

The floor was keeping breaking apart and both two are hitted by a massive attack then they falled together, holding hands.

" The Prince was dead! " Arka said and laughed in evily

The news had reached to Haggar, was desperate about his death. The kingdoms of Moon and Galra was destroyed and the Goddess of the Universe sealed Arka and her army from far away galaxy and the Galra was seal away for a thousand years. Also, she send Warrior Princess Serenity and Warrior Prince Gazer, on Earth to reborn again and lives happy lives.

The universe was peaceful again until the Galra was returned from the slumber and there was a legendary robot who can defense against the Empire, created by the Alteans. It named Voltron. There were five persons who called the Paladins namely Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk.

On the other hand, a group of warriors were served as the protectors of the universe against the evil forces. They are called themselves the Sailor Scouts. The leader was Sailor Moon and her members are Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and including Sailor Mini Moon.

The fate of each defenders will met face to face. Will Serenity and Gazer reunite again or the Invaders will the one to seperated them just like in the past life?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Enter The Outer Space

At the house of Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Serena and the others are relaxed

" How's your schedule going, Serena? " Tom Cat asked

" Seems on going " Serena replied

" So.. what you gonna give to my master Jaden on the your first date? " Jerry Mouse asked her, embarrass

And her face turned red

" Gotcha! Her face was blushing. " Tuffy said, laughing

" Well.. it was a secret one. But I'm not sure about it. " Serena said

" Come on! You two are having a year relationship, don't you? " Spike asked, while eating his chicken bone

" Of course it is. I miss him so much. " Serena replied

" Really?.. " Jerry Mouse asked again, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out?! " Serena said, stopping him

" Never mind " Jerry Mouse said, as he turned back

" Oh by the way, Have you heard the Legendary Robot named Voltron? " Butch asked them

" Voltron? I never heard of that robot." Serena wondered

" Voltron.. that name was so familiar. " Jerry Mouse said, thinking in his mind

" You do? " Tuffy asked

" Of course. I think it came from outer space. I been heard of it that there were five pilots who are called themselves the Paladins. " Jerry Mouse stated

" Wow! You learn a lot, pal. " Tom Cat said

" I been heard from the tv yesterday. " Jerry Mouse said

" Can you named the pilots, Jerry? " Spike asked

" Nope, I can't tell it. " Jerry Mouse replied

" Why not? " Butch asked, confused

" It was a privacy one, you know. " Jerry Mouse replied

" I see.. " Butch uttered

" I was never interested in some space robots. They are just ordinary machines. " Serena said

" Come on, Serena. They are incredible. " Tuffy said

" You will see what it's look like. " Jerry Mouse cheered her up

" Okay! But I have to tell you something. " Serena said

" What's it?" Tom Cat asked

" Last night, I was dreaming that I was in a place covered with mists and that when, I heard a voice I never familiar from before. " Serena stated

" Do you see what he looks like? " Jerry Mouse asked

" No.. but he was covered in the mists. And then he called my name, told me that to save an empire." Serena told them

" An empire? What is the name was it? " Tom Cat asked, confused

" I don't know what the name was. After that, he pleaded me to find the warrior princess of the moon, his first love. " Serena continued telling to them

" Warrior Princess of the Moon? " Tuffy wondered

" Then what happened? " Jerry Mouse asked

" But suddenly he was vanished away. I asked what his name was but then he's gone. " Serena stated

" Come on! It is just a dream, you know. " Tuffy said

" I think he was looking for me. " Serena stated

" Oh come on! You already have Jaden. He was the first one. " Jerry Mouse said

" Let's go back to our relaxation time. " Tom Cat told them

" Yeah, you're right. " Jerry Mouse said

And they were back to relaxation. On the other hand in the outer space, The Paladins are discussing about Sailor Moon.

" Have you heard that Sailor Moon was the popular warrior on the entire universe?" Pidge asked

" Do you ever forgot? Sailor Moon was just a legendary warrior. " Shiro stated

" They say that she was actually true. She is strong, brave and unstoppable. She called herself " The Sailor Guardian of Love and Justice " even that she got power of magic. " Pidge said, as she read on the tablet

" Power of magic? I don't believe it. " Lance said, as he drinks the juice

" So.. where she actually came from? " Hunk asked

" I think it's on Planet Earth I think. " Pidge replied, keeping looking at the tablet

" Come on, She was not really exist. " Keith said

" What? Are you not interested at that? " Lance asked him, embarrassed

" Told you, I'm not interested. " Keith said, in a mad way

" But she is different from us. " Hunk said

" I wish I will meet her in personal " Pidge said, excitedly

" Are you a huge fan of her? " Shiro asked

" What? I watch videos of her everyday. " Pidge replied

" Give me a break. " Lance said

" Come on, let's go back to work. " Shiro told them

The Paladins went back to work. Back when, Serena, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse are inside the room, playing chess

" Who's next? " Tom Cat asked

" Your turn, Jerry " Serena said

" Fine! " Jerry Mouse shouted

After two hours later...

" Alright! I win! " Jerry Mouse said in delight

" Nice try, Jerry " Serena said with a smile

" Thanks, Serena " Jerry Mouse said

" So.. what we gonna do next? " Tom Cat asked

" Well... it was..." Serena uttered

But suddenly a flash of light appears in, transported them away and they teleported away, separately.

" What happening here? " Tom Cat wondered

" I don't know. Did someone call us? " Jerry Mouse wondering too

On the other hand, Serena was accidentally teleported to an unknown room.

" Man.. my back hurts! " she complained

And she wondered where she was

" Where am I? I hope Tom and Jerry were okay out there. " Serena wondered

She walks in every part of the room, searching for something and then she saw a weapon on the table.

" Huh? What's this? " Serena wondered, holding the weapon

But suddenly, someone coming in

" Well.. I have to get my.. " Keith uttered

And he saw Serena, shocked in surprised

" What are you doing here in my room?! " Keith asked her

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - First Meeting


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - First Meeting

" Oops.. I was so sorry about that. I had just touch it. " Serena said

But Keith released his red sword

" Are you one of the spies of Galra Empire? " he asked her

" Galra? What are you talking about? Told you, it was just a... " Serena tried to say something

" Just answered my question. " Keith told her

" I'm so sorry but I swear that I had just got here by accident. I swear. " Serena apologize

And that when the other Paladins arrives in including Allura and Coran, surprised on what they saw

" What just happened here? " Pidge wondered

" She tried to steal my weapon! " Keith said

" I told you I had just got here by accident and I don't know where I have to go to. " Serena apologize

" Hold on.. if you are not the spy of Galra. But then why are you here? " Coran asked her

" I don't know either. I was separated from my friends and I teleport down here in this strange place. " Serena replied

" Oh I see about it.. " Hunk uttered

Keith approach her

" Sorry about that, I had just mistaken you as a member of Galra Empire. " he apologized to her

" It was okay. You don't need to apologize to me. " Serena said

" It does? " Keith asked her

" Of course and by the way, who are you guys anyway? " Serena asked them

" Us? We are the Paladins or the pilots of robot Voltron. My name is Pidge, my real name is Katie Holt. Nice to meet you. " she introduced herself

" My name is Hunk. Good to meet you, Miss. " he greeted with a smile

" The name is Lance. It is pleasure to meet you. " he greeted

" My name is Shiro. My full name was Takashi Shirogane. It is pleasure to see you." he greeted in a pormal way

" Oh yeah.. My name is Coran. I'm the controller of the Alteans spaceship. " he greeted her with a smirk

" My name is Allura.Princess of Altea and the daughter of King Alfor. You're welcome here to Voltron headquarters. " she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you all. By the way, who is this other guy anyway? " Serena asked

" You mean him? " Pidge said as she pointed to Keith

" He is the co pilot of the Black Lion and the pilot of the Red Lion. His name was Keith. " Shiro introduced him to Serena

Then he went to her

" My name is Keith. And yours? " he asked

" My name is Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you, Keith. " Serena said with a smile

" Serena, nice name. " Keith said in a same way

" You're welcome " Serena said, giggled

" So Serena. Why are you doing here in the headquarters? " Pidge asked

" Well.. I was looking for my friends. I was separated from them because of a portal. " Serena replied

" Oh I see about it. But don't worry, we gonna help you to find them. " Shiro said

" Really? Thanks! " Serena said, jumped in joy

" By the way, We will showed to you the parts of Voltron. Are you gonna come? " Allura asked

" Of course " Serena replied

" This way down here. " Coran said, lead them to the basement

They went to the basement where the lions are kept in

" Wow! I never seen from before. " Serena said, amazed

" This is the lions of Voltron. It was created 10,000 years at the time of Alfor the King who is also a former paladin. " Coran explained to her

" I see.. What happened to your father, Allura? " Serena asked

" He was killed by the Galra Empire. " Allura said, sadly

" Oh I get now. But then, which among of you riding those lions? " Serena asked

" I was riding in the Green Lion. " Pidge said

" For me. In the Yellow Lion. " Hunk said

" I was in the Blue Lion." Lance said with a smile

" For me. I was the Black Lion. " Shiro said

" And I was in the Red Lion. " Keith said

" Wow! I see about that. Which among of you is the leader? " Serena asked

" Shiro was the leader. " Pidge answered

" And Keith was the co leader. " Lance said

" You are? " Serena asked

" Of course exactly. " Keith said, giggled

" Hey nice try, Keith. You're laughing. " Lance embarrass him

" Yeah, we never seen you laughing like that in front of a girl. " Hunk said, laughing loudly

" No, I'm not! " Keith shouted

" You just being a hothead always. " Shiro said

" Yeah, whatever! " Keith said, in a mad way

" Alright then! Enough for arguing. We have to get back to the top of the headquarters. " Allura told them

Then they walk back to the top of the headquarters. As they continued walking...

" So.. is she is your type? " Lance asked Keith , embarrassed

" No, she was not my type. " Keith replied

" Really?... She is the special one for you. " Hunk said, giggled slowly

" No it isn't. " Keith said

" Come on, you are not interested at girls, don't you? " Pidge asked

" Will you cut it that? " Keith told her

" Sorry... " Pidge uttered

" So.. where do you came from, Serena? " Allura asked

" From another dimension " Serena replied

" I see. So that's why you been got here. " Allura stated

" Well.. we have to get moving. " Coran said

But suddenly, they heard Tom and Jerry fall down and they were surprised

" Man.. where are we? " Tom Cat wondered, looking around

" I don't know. What kind of place is this? " Jerry Mouse wondered too

" Tom! Jerry! " Serena shouted in delight

And the two notice her

" Serena! " the two shouted

The two rushed to her

" I was so worried about you. " Serena said

" Yeah, me neither. " Jerry Mouse said

" Where are we, Serena? " Tom Cat asked

" We are in the Voltron Headquarters. I like to meet the Paladins named Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Also, this is Allura and the old adviser, Coran. " Serena introduced themselves to them

" You creatures can talk too? " Coran wondered

" Actually we are fable ones. " Tom Cat said

" So... Are you the friends of Serena? " Shiro asked

" Of course. My name is Tom Cat. " he introduced himself

" The name is Jerry Mouse. Nice to meet you, Paladins. " he introduced himself with a smile

" Amazing! A cat and a Mouse! " Pidge said in delight

" You two came from the same dimension too? " Keith asked them

" Of course. We three having a long friendship for a long years now. " Tom Cat replied

" I see" Keith said, uttered

" So.. shall we go back then? " Allura asked

" To where? " Tom Cat confused

" At the top of the headquarters. " Serena said

Everyone were continued walking, reach to the top of the headquarters.

" Wow! Amazing! " Tom Cat said in delight

" Full of machines " Jerry said,looking around

" This is were we do the duty to fight the Galra Empire then the Invaders. " Shiro stated

" Galra Empire? Invaders? Who them are? " Serena asked

" The Galra Empire was the first evil force in the outer space. The ruler was Emperor Zarkon. They are the ones who destroyed my father a long time ago. " Allura stated

" How about the Invaders? " Jerry Mouse asked

" The Invaders are the powerful evil force across the galaxies. The leader was Arka, a former pupil of Zarkon. " Pidge explained to them

" Also, there was a legend stated that Zarkon had a older cousin named Gazer. " Lance stated

" Gazer? Who is he? " Tom Cat asked

" Gazer was the warrior prince, protector of the Galra Empire. Half nephew of Prince Lotor. " Shiro replied

" But unfortunately, the warrior prince was killed along with the warrior princess of the moon named Serenity during the war a thousand years ago. " Pidge stated

" So it is the one I saw in my dream that he calls me for help to save the kingdom. " Serena said

" But it is remain a legend after all. " Shiro stated

" The sword of the warrior prince was kept in the beneath of the Galra castle. The prophecy that a person with a Galra type who will get the sword. " Allura stated

" So.. shall we going there? " Tom Cat asked

" It was too dangerous. It was surrounded by the armies of Galra. You can't return back forever. " Coran said, in a grin

" I see about that.. " Tom Cat uttered

" So.. where the dead body of the warrior prince? " Jerry Mouse asked

" I don't know. It was said that his soul was gone away. " Pidge replied

" Why not? " Jerry Mouse asked her again

" Maybe it was due to the power of goddess or sent to heavens. " Pidge replied

But then, Keith was began to feel dizzy

" Is something wrong? " Shiro asked him

" Are you sick? " Serena asked him, worried

" No, I'm fine. It was just a little head ache. " Keith replied

" I see.. " Serena uttered

Then, Keith flashed to his mind that he saw Warrior Princess Serenity was fighting with Arka and then the castle of Galra went collapsed and after that...

" What was that? Is just an illusion or it was really happen? But I don't know why? " he wondered

" Keith! Are you okay? " Lance asked him, interrupted

" I was fine, really. " Keith replied

" Are you... " Lance uttered

But suddenly, an alarm coming

" What was that? " Tom Cat wondered

" The Invaders.. they're here. " Shiro said

" Go to your respective positions. " Allura told them

But before that, they heard the voice of Arka on the voice screen.

" Greetings, Voltron Team. I would like to say that I will find the co leader of the team. He is the one I been looking for. " Arka stated

" What she means by that? " Jerry Mouse wondered

" If you can't let him out. I will lured there, to capture him. " Arka said

" It is none of your business! " Allura shouted

" So.. where he is now? Is he was there with you? " Arka asked

" What she talking about? " Pidge wondered

When Keith heard Arka's voice and then he began to fainted on the floor.

" Oh no! " Tom Cat said, surprised

Then they rushed to him

" Keith! Wake up!" Lance shouted

"What just happened to him? " Serena asked

" I don't know. I think he knows Arka. " Allura replied

" He knows that stranger? " Tom Cat asked

" But why? " Serena wondered

And then Keith said to them

" She was going to after me. " he said

" Why? " Serena asked

" Please.. you have to stop her. " he pleaded

" But why me? " Serena asked him again

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - In the Arms of The Sailor Guardian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - In The Arms of A Sailor Guardian

" But why me? " Serena asked to Keith

Keith didn't say a word

" But how should I do this? You're the only one to kn-" Serena uttered

And Allura said to her

" Because he was the main target of Arka. She believes that he was looks like Prince Gazer. " she said

" Hold a sec, Why she knows him in the first place? " Tom Cat asked

" Do you ever forgot what Allura said. He was looks like Prince Gazer. " Shiro said to him

" But you say that Gazer was a legend, right? " Jerry Mouse asked

" He is a legend but Keith was look a like of him. So that's why she was going to after him. " Pidge stated

" I see.. " Jerry Mouse uttered

" But then... what should I do? " Serena asked them, confused

" You must lead him to a safe place where she can't find him. " Allura told her

" But how? " Serena asked again

But before that, Keith said something to her

" What is it, Keith? " Serena asked

" I have to tell you something that I was dreaming last night that there was a voice called me that you will find the legendary warrior of the universe named Sailor Moon and it was told me that she will be the one to stop the Invaders. " he stated

" Wait?! You dreamed of Sailor Moon? " Lance asked, surprised

" So, where we gonna find her? " Hunk asked him

" I'm not really sure. It said that she was lived in a kingdom of the moon. " Keith said

" But the Moon Kingdom was very far away from the galaxy here. " Coran stated

" We should go there? " Tom Cat asked

But suddenly a spaceship of The Invaders attacked the Altean spaceship.

" What happening? " Jerry Mouse wondered

" Were attacking by the Invaders. We have to get to our positions. " Allura told them

" We have to make it quick. " Shiro said

" Wait! What should I do? " Serena asked

" You must bring Keith to a safe place. " Pidge told her

" Where should I go? " Serena asked

" Just run down there. " Coran told her

" Okay! " Serena said

Serena and Keith went away while the paladins and the others handle to fight the Invaders.

In the inside the spaceship of the Invaders, Arka was watching Keith on the screen.

" You gone far this time, Your Highness. " Arka said, laughing evilly

Then Zaide approached her

" I guess the Voltron team had gone too far than I thought. " he said

" No one can stop me. I will captured him soon as possible. " Arka said

" You mean the co pilot of the Voltron, right? " Zaide asked

" Of course. He will never escape from me this time. " Arka replied

" So.. what is your plan? " Zaide asked

" To find him for sure. " Arka replied

" I see.. " Zaide uttered

And Arka leaves out the spaceship. Back when at the down floor of the headquarters, Serena and Keith were continued running.

" I must lead you to a safe place where that evil Arka never finds you. " Serena said

" But wait! " Keith stopped her

" What is it? " Serena asked

" I must tell to you about my secret." Keith said

" Your secret? What is it? " Serena asked him again

" Well you see.. I was a half Galra. " Keith stated

" You are a half Galra? You mean that.. " Serena uttered

" That the reason why Arka was going to after me but... " Keith said in a sadly mood

" I see about that.. " Serena uttered

" I was so scared that if she captured me for good. I don't know what should I do. I'm the part of the Paladins and even that.. I was a Galra person. I will put myself in danger like this. " Keith said, as he starts to cry

Then Serena hold her hands in his shoulder

" Do not be feared who you are. It wasn't not your fault.. it was her fault. She trying to used you as a victim. Don't say such a thing about yourself. Don't worry, I will be right there to protect you from that evil woman. " Serena encourage him

" You do? " Keith asked

" Of course, promise me. " Serena replied

And they hug each other

" Thanks, Serena. " Keith said

" No problem. Come on, I must find a safe place to hide. " Serena said to him

They continued running. Back at the top...

" Will Serena was alright? " Tom Cat wondered

" Me too. " Jerry Mouse said

" How's Keith was there? " Lance asked

" I think he was with Serena at the down basement. " Coran stated, checking on the screen

" We have to track down first this spaceship. " Shiro said

" Are you sure? " Hunk asked

" If we make it quick.. I suppose. " Pidge said

Back when, Serena and Keith were made down to the basement.

" There, you're safe now. " Serena said

" What should we do next? " Keith asked her

" We must stay here first. We can't go back to the top because Arka will be find you. " Serena replied

" Okay" Keith said

" You must stay here. I'll be right back. " Serena told him

" Okay. Be careful! " Keith said

Serena leaves out and Keith began to worried about her. Back from the top..

" We can't hold that much! " Coran said, as the machine didn't function well

" We need get to our respective lions. " Shiro said

" Right now? " Tom Cat asked

" Okay! Go ahead. " Allura said

Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Lance went to their respective lions.

" Hold on.. how about Keith? " Lance asked

" Don't worry, we can take down ourselves. " Shiro said

" We need to get moving. " Pidge said

The four lions went out

" It is Voltron. Attack them! " Zaide command

They attacked them using a fire cannon.

" Oh great! A fire cannon. " Hunk surprised

" Me and Lance will distract it. You and Pidge will destroyed the spaceship. " Shiro told them

" You got it! " Pidge said

The Blue and Black Lion distracted the fire cannon using their respective blast attacks while Pidge and Hunk destroyed the spaceship.

" Our machines are not function well. They were destroyed by Voltron. " a knight said to Zaide

" How dare they... we have to retreat immediately. " Zaide told them

" But how about Arka? " another knight asked

" She will handled herself. We have to get back to the hideout immediately. " Zaide told the knights

" Yes, sir. " the knight said

Zaide and the army escape using a spacepod. The Voltron team returned back to the headquarters. On the other hand, Keith was keeping waiting for Serena to come back

" Man.. how long will she will came back? " Keith wondered

But suddenly, Arka appears to him

" You will never see her again. " she said, in evil grin

And Keith was surprised in shocked

" Why you doing here?! " he asked

" How rude to say that to you, Your Highness. You will never run away from me anymore just like in the past." Arka said, as she steps forward to him

" I told you. I'm not the one you looking for, you bastard! " Keith said in anger

" Really.. " Arka uttered

Keith pushed her away but Arka grabbed him on the shoulder.

" You will never run away from me this time. Just I expected. " Arka said to him

" Will you let go of me?! " Keith demanded

" I can't let you go away because you will belong to me now. " Arka said

" I can't go to you ever! " Keith shouted

And she tried to harassed him

" You can't expect like that. You will never run away from me this time. Soon.. I will make you as my victim, Prince Gazer of the Galra Empire. " Arka demand in anger

She tried to touch him by her hand but suddenly a mysterious voice appears in

" Stop right there! " she shouted

" Who is there? " Arka asked

Then Sailor Moon jumped down from the rooftop

" How dare you lay hands on him?! I will arrest you in a sexual harassment. " Sailor Moon said

" Who are you anyway? " Arka asked

" My name is Sailor Moon. The Sailor Guardian of Love and Justice. I will punished you in the name of the moon. " Sailor Moon said her speech

" Sailor Moon... I never heard of you. " Arka said

" Let Keith go, Arka! " Sailor Moon demand

" Oh really... " Arka uttered

She released her sword, trying to point at him.

" Don't move there or else I will killed him. " Arka demand

" Please.. don't listen to her. " Keith said

" Shut your mouth! " Arka shouted to him

But Sailor Moon tried to move

" Just I say, don't move or else I will killed him. " Arka said

Sailor Moon keeps moving. But suddenly, the Red Lion appears, tackled Arka out and Keith was released from her grasp however he was hitted at the wall. Sailor Moon was surprised

" Is that... Keith's Red Lion? Why he tried to saved us? " she wondered

Arka stands up

" Dammit! I must retreat right now. " she said

And she flew away. Sailor Moon runs after her.

" I will face you again, Sailor Moon and I will destroyed you! " she shouted

Then she flee away. Sailor Moon was still standing

" Why she knows me? " she wondered

And she rushed to Keith

" Keith! Wake up! " she shouted

But he didn't awake. Suddenly, the paladins along with Tom and Jerry went in, shocked in surprised.

" Is that.. " Hunk wondered

" Sailor Moon? " Pidge wondered

" She's real? " Lance confused

" I don't believe it. " Allura amazed

But then Sailor Moon hold Keith in her arms.

" Just hang in there, don't worry. " Sailor Moon said

But before that, Keith was began to open his eyes, saw Sailor Moon

" It was really you? " he wondered

To be Continued... Chapter 4 - Defenders Reunited


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Defenders Reunited

The Paladins and the others were surprised that Sailor Moon was real.

" Are you sure she was? " Pidge asked Tom Cat

" Of course. She is real. " Tom Cat answered

" And why she holding Keith? " Lance wondered

" I never seen a girl who is holding a guy. " Hunk said

Back to Sailor Moon...

" Huh? " she wondered

" Are you really.. Sailor Moon? " Keith asked

" Well.. ummm... of course it is. " Sailor Moon answered

" Why you saved me? " he asked her again

" Well you see... " Sailor Moon muttered

Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse embarrassed her

" Gotcha! " Tom Cat shouted

" Wait, what? " Sailor Moon confused

" You save him, don't you? " Jerry Mouse asked

" Guys! You making embarrassing me! " Sailor Moon complained

The Paladins are laughed

" What the funny? " Sailor Moon asked

" Come on, Sailor Moon. You saved him from the first place. " Lance said, embarrassed

" But.. " Sailor Moon muttered

" Can you put me down now? " Keith asked

" Oops.. my bad. " Sailor Moon said

And she put Keith down. Then they approach to her

" Sailor Moon! I never thought you are real. " Pidge said, joyfully

" Where do you came from? " Shiro asked

" Well you see... " Sailor Moon muttered

" Actually.. she came from the same dimension as me and Jerry. " Tom Cat said

" Yeah. I came from the same world." Sailor Moon said, giggly

" But.. why are you here, Sailor Moon? " Coran asked

" Arka was here." Sailor Moon answered

" What?! " they shouted in surprised

" She was here to take Keith by force. So I came here to saved him from that evil woman. " Sailor Moon stated

" So.. you're the warrior that Keith dreaming of, right? " Lance asked

" he dreaming of what? " Sailor Moon confused

" Yeah, you're are the warrior he was looking for, I'm right, Keith? " Hunk asked, embarrassed

Keith stepped forward to her

" What he was doing? " Hunk wondered

" He was trying to talk with her. " Shiro said

And Keith was started to talk with her

" Sailor Moon.. you're real. I never thought that we meet for the very first time. " he said

" You too, Keith. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

" Wait.. how do you know my name? " Keith asked

" It was a long story. " Sailor Moon said

And Keith was smiling at her

" Thanks for saving me back then. " he said

" No problem. It was my duty as a Sailor Scout ,to protect people from evil. " Sailor Moon stated

Then Keith was turned blushing red on his face

" Gotcha! Your face turned red! " Pidge said, laughing

" Looks like passion red. " Hunk said, laughing too

" Guys! Stop it! " Keith shouted

" It was pleasure to meet you, Paladins. " Sailor Moon said

" You are welcome here in the headquarters. " Allura said

" Thanks. " she said with a smile

" So.. tell me. Are you really Keith's future destiny? " Lance asked, embarrassed

" Wait, what? " Sailor Moon confused

" Come on! We need to get back in the headquarters." Coran told them

Before they walk out, The Inner Scouts appears in. Sailor Moon was surprised.

" Guys! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Sailor Moon! " the five shouted

And they shared a group hug.

" How do you get here, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" It was a long explanation. Tom and Jerry got here too in the same as I am. " Sailor Moon said

" What is this place? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" We are here in the Voltron headquarters. " Sailor Moon said

" headquarters? In outer space? " Sailor Mars wondered

" Sailor Moon.. who are these people anyway? " Sailor Mercury asked

" This is are the pilots.. I mean.. the Paladins of the legendary robot Voltron. This Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and this the Alteans Allura and Coran. Lastly, this is Keith. " Sailor Moon said, introduced to them

" Wow! You are really the Sailor Scouts. " Coran said in surprised

" It was the pleasure to meet you. " Sailor Venus said

" Why are you here? " Shiro asked

" We been looking for Sailor Moon, Tom and Jerry. " Sailor Mars said

" We are the defenders of the galaxy against evil forces. " Sailor Venus said to them

" Exactly the same we had. " Shiro said

" We are the defenders of the universe against the Galra Empire and the Invaders. The Voltron is our main defense. " Allura stated

" I see.. it was created by years ago, right? Sailor Mercury asked

" Exactly. " Allura said

" Who are The Invaders anyway? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" The Invaders are the most powerful evil force in the entire universe. Their leader was Arka, the former pupil of Emperor Zarkon. " Shiro stated

" Her main goal to rule the entire universe and to captured Keith, the look a like of Warrior Prince Gazer, the cousin of the Emperor, thousands years ago. " Pidge said

" So that the reason why I reason I rescued him from that evil woman. " Sailor Moon said

" Really?.. " Sailor Venus asked, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out?! " Sailor Moon shouted

" He was your type, hmm? " Sailor Mars asked

" Will you stop it?! " Sailor Moon complain

And Keith was laughing

" What the funny? " Sailor Moon asked

" You're so cute when you complaining. " he said

Her face turned red

" Gotcha! You're face turned red. " Jerry Mouse said, embarrassed

" No! I'm not! " Sailor Moon shouted

" We have to get back to the headquarters already. " Coran told them

And they all walk back to the headquarters. As they went in, Keith asked Sailor Moon

" Ummm... Sailor Moon. " he asked

" Yes? " she asked

" Can we talk in private? We can't talk like this. " Keith said

" Okay, it was fine with me. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

Keith was smiling on what she said but suddenly his mind flashed that he had the illusions of Serenity and Arka are fighting each other at the Galra castle and Gazer was watching in terrified. After that, he felt dizzy again

" Is something wrong? " Sailor Moon asked

" It was nothing. I will be fine. " Keith answered

" I see.. " Sailor Moon wondered

The other Paladins are whispering each other

" I think Keith was very close to Sailor Moon. " Pidge said, slowly

" I never seen him that he was close to other girls. " Lance said

" Yeah, you did. " Hunk said

" I heard that! "Keith said, in anger as he turned to them

" Yikes! Sorry about that! " Lance shouted

" Man.. what a weirdo. " Shiro sighs

Meanwhile on the real life world, Syrus Truesdale was rushing to Jaden, tell the bad news.

" Jay! I have to tell you something. " Syrus shouted in panicked

" Okay Sy. What is it? " Jaden asked

" Serena, Tom and Jerry are went missing." Syrus said

" What?! How did happened? " Jaden asked again

" I don't know. Tuffy told me that they are went missing since yesterday. But I dont know why. Her friends are started to searched for her but they didn't come back yet. " Syrus answered

And Jaden rushed out of the house

" Jay! Wait for me! " Syrus said, as he runs to followed him

" Serena.. hang in there. I'm coming! " Jaden thought in his mind

They continued running. On the other hand at the hideout of the Invaders, Arka was walking around. Commander Tanner noticed her.

" Is something wrong, You're Highness? " he asked

" That Moon Warrior... she drove me that far. She was trying to failed my evil plans. " Arka answered

" You mean Sailor Moon? " Tanner asked

" Of course. She will never took Gazer away from me!" Arka said

" You mean the co pilot of the Voltron, Keith. I'm correct? " Tanner asked again

" Yes. I will make sure that he will never escape from me for real. He will never go to that Moon warrior again... No... Warrior Princess Serenity. " Arka said

" So...what is your next plan? " Tanner asked

" I will lured Sailor Moon into my trap then to capture him. " Arka said

" Maybe I will send a monster to defeat her. " Tanner said

" Very well, Commander Tanner. Do as I say and don't failed. " Arka told him

" Yes, You're Highness. " Tanner said and he bowed

Then Commander Tanner went out. Arka, holding the Blade of Mamorra, the same weapon that Keith does have.

" Soon.. you will belong to me.. " she said, laughing in evil grin, watching at the image of Keith at the blade.

To Be Continued.. Chapter 5 - Love or Force?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - Love or Force?

The Paladins and the Sailor Scouts are busy talking each other at the dining hall.

" So... how high is your IQ was it? " Pidge asked

" Well it almost 100 IQ I think " Sailor Mercury said

" Wow! You are so intelligent. It was the same as me. " Pidge said

" Thanks " Sailor Mercury said, smiling

" Hold on... who is the oldest among of you? " Hunk asked

" Sailor Venus was the oldest one. She is the first Sailor Guardian before Sailor Moon. " Sailor Mars stated

" I see.. " Hunk muttered

" Sailor Scouts, How many enemies you face with from before? " Lance asked

" Actually.. Sailor Moon was always fights off those monsters around especially the fight with Queen Beryl." Sailor Venus stated

" She does? " Lance wondered

" Of course it is but sometimes she was little bit clumsy. " Sailor Mars said

" Wait.. where she was? She not attending the conversation with us. " Sailor Mini Moon wondered

" She was talking to Keith outside. They will back soon. " Jerry Mouse said

" Oh yeah... " Sailor Mini Moon muttered

" By the way.. how the Voltron robot was formed anyway? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" Maybe you can talk to Allura about that. She is the one who knows it. I'm right, Lance? " Pidge said

Lance was turned acting sweetly

" Huh? What the matter with him? " Tom Cat asked

Shiro whispered to him and said " Actually he got crush on her. "

Tom was shocked in surprised

" What?! He got crush on her? But how it happened? " Tom Cat asked, confused

" It was a long explanation. " Pidge asked

" Wow, Lance. You're the man. " Sailor Jupiter said, thumb up her finger

" Thanks. " Lance said, giggly

" Oh and by the way..maybe we should do a role play. " Pidge said

" A role play?" Sailor Mini Moon confused

" Yes, We had been doing for every year. We had doing this in Balmera land. " Pidge stated

" So.. what the title of the role play we gonna do? " Jerry Mouse asked

" But first off, we must wait for Sailor Moon and Keith to return back. " Pidge said

" I wondered what they are doing? " Sailor Venus wondered

" I guess they having a sweet walk out there. " Hunk said

At the outside, Sailor Moon and Keith are talking each other.

" So.. how is your family was? " Keith asked

" Well.. my mom and my dad were both fine well. My dad was working as an employer while my mom was only work at the house. She was kind but sometimes strictful especially when it comes to my grades at my exams. " Sailor Moon said

" I see. So you have a sibling, right? " Keith asked her again

" Of course. My younger brother Sammy was totally drive me nuts but always we having much fun." Sailor Moon said

And Keith was nodded his head

" Is something wrong? " Sailor Moon asked

" You're so lucky that you have a wonderful family but for me... " Keith uttered

" I doubt that your mom left you, right? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, she left me when I was little. My mother was actually a Galra too but she was on the good side. She was now in the organization called Blade of Mamorra. " Keith stated

" Blade of Mamorra? What's that? " Sailor Moon asked

" An organization that was opposing the evil plans of Emperor Zarkon. I was among of them. " Keith said

" Have you met her since? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes just once. She was continued to working on a mission. I will started to work there tomorrow. " Keith said

" But you're a paladin, right? How about the Voltron robot... " Sailor Moon uttered

" Don't worry. Shiro and the others will handled it..for sure. " Keith said with a smile

" I see.. I must going to the bathroom to washed my face. I will be right back. " Sailor Moon told him

" Okay! I will be waiting for you. " Keith said

Sailor Moon went to the bathroom. As she went in, she was looked at the mirror, thinking in her mind. She reverse back to her civilian form then she hold the locket necklace that with the picture of her and Jaden.

" I never thought we be apart each other. I miss you a lot for real...even though that I met someone else but I can't change my feelings for you, Jaden... " Serena thought on her mind

She recalls on her mind when she and Jaden first met each other then during the battle against Queen Beryl then during the battle against Kurai at the Dark Castle. After that, she placed back her locket necklace on her necklace.

" I will hide it in secret.. about my secret love life... my secret mission and even that.. my secret identity. I will must do this so that the paladins will never discovered.. no.. even Keith too. I'll continue to protect him for real. " Serena thought in her mind

But suddenly the door was knocking

" Who's there? " Serena asked

The door was open. Serena was surprised.

" It was just me, Serena." Rini said

" What are you doing here? " Serena asked

" Amy and the others are waiting at the dining hall." Rini told her

" Okay, Fine! " Serena said as she walks out of the bathroom and they run together

Back at the dining hall, the Scouts and the Paladins are still waiting.

" How she was taking so long? " Raye wondered

" Don't worry, she will be arrived soon. I swear. " Lita said

" Are you sure Serena will arrived? " Hunk asked

" Don't worry. " Jerry Mouse said

Serena and Rini arrived in

" Hey guys! " Serena shouted

" Why you taking so long? " Amy asked

" I'm just washing my face at the bathroom. " Serena said

" I see.. " Mina muttered

" So.. what we got here? " Serena asked

Meanwhile at the castle of The Invaders, Commander Tanner was searching something on the computer. Another commander named Foster arrives in.

" So.. how's the business going? " Foster asked

" Still searching of which monster that can able to defeat Sailor Moon. " Tanner said

" The new enemy of our leader, right? " Foster asked

" Of course it is. I will never failed for the first plan. I'm sure the leader will be impressed. " Tanner said

" I see. But there is another option to get rid of that co pilot of the Voltron team. " Foster said

" Wait, what?! " Tanner confused

" I been heard of that they will be in a role play in the world of Balmera. " Foster said

" A role play? What's the title is? " Tanner asked

" The version of Sleeping Beauty. " Foster said

" You mean the Sleeping Prince, right? " Tanner asked again

" Of course it is. They are planning today but I'm sure who will got the main role of the Sleeping Prince. " Foster said

" You mean the co pilot, right? " Tanner asked

" Of course it is. I will send it to him before the role play next week. " Foster said

She showed a bottle with a poison.

" Are you sure about this? " Tanner asked

" Of course. This is no ordinary poison. This poison can able to make a person falls asleep for a long very long time. If he was falled asleep, we should bring him to Arka. " Foster said

" That's was very clever plan. I'm sure the leader will be impressed us. " Tanner said

" Sure thing is.. " Foster said then laughed in evil grin

Back at the Voltron Headquarters, they were discussing about the role play.

" What? The Sleeping Prince? " Serena asked

" That's was a version of Sleeping Beauty. " Pidge said

" You mean genderbend, right? " Tom Cat asked

" Of course. We gonna do it next week in the world of Balmera. They say that they like the story. " Pidge stated

" So.. we have planning who will portrayed the characters from the story. " Allura said

" But we are too many of us. How we gonna do this?" Jerry Mouse asked

" We gonna divided each of us. " Shiro said

" I see.. " Jerry Mouse muttered

" Okay then! Let's start with the supporting roles. Let's start with the narrator and the storyteller. " Pidge said

" Maybe Jerry can do. " Tom Cat said

" What? " Jerry Mouse shocked

" He was good in storytelling. He was a great writer of novels. " Serena stated

" Thanks a lot, Serena. " Jerry Mouse muttered

" Okay then! Jerry Mouse will be the storyteller while Rini will be the listener. " Pidge said

" Okay fine! " Rini said in grumpy way

" Do your best, Rini. " Mina cheered her up

" Who will be the three male fairies? " Raye asked

" Maybe me, Shiro and Hunk will be played the three fairies. " Pidge said

" I see. Who will played as the queen? " Tom Cat asked

" Maybe Lita does. She was the tallest one. " Mina stated

" Okay... " Lita muttered

" Next.. who will play as a servant? " Coran asked

" Maybe you and Tom Cat will play as the servants. " Pidge said

" I see.. " Coran muttered

" Lets do our best." Tom Cat said in a cheering way

" Next up, Who will play the spying owl? " Pidge asked

" Maybe I can do " Amy said, raising her hand

" Okay! How about who will play as the king? " Pidge asked

" Maybe Lance can do. " Hunk said, pointing at him

" Wait, what? I was supposed to played as a prince?! " Lance complained

" Oh well... you should play as Magnifico, the evil villain. " Pidge said

" What?! Why should I potrayed him? " Lance complained

" Take a easy, Lance. You should accept the role that you give with. " Allura said

" Thanks, Allura. " Lance said

" Okay... the ones left are Raye, Mina, and Allura will be played as the animals. " Pidge stated

" Sounds good to me. " Mina said

" Just like in our Snow White play from before... " Raye sighs

" Hold on.. who will played as the Princess and the Sleeping Prince? " Tom Cat asked

" Maybe Serena and Keith will portrayed them as the Princess and the Sleeping Prince." Jerry Mouse said, pointing at them

" Huh? " Serena wondered

" Why us? " Keith asked

" You're so skillful in acting and emotional skills even Serena too. " Pidge stated

" Okay fine, we accept it. " Serena said

" Alright! We have to started to practice tomorrow. For now.. we should get rest for a while. " Pidge told them

" Come on! We should take a rest and tomorrow we have a strong energy for the practice. " Shiro said

They went out separately, went back to their rooms. While they went in, Serena was not in a mood.

" Is something wrong, Serena? " Raye asked

" I think we should hide our secret identities so that the Paladins including Keith might never know who we are. " Serena said

" I'm sure we understand them that we are the defenders of the universe. We should teamed up with them. " Amy said

" What if Keith discovered who I am? Even that new enemy that I faced with and she will know who I am. Keith will put in dangerous way. " Serena said

" You got the point, Serena. We have nothing to hide from them. " Mina said

" We should tell to the Paladins but we can't tell to Keith about that. " Raye said

" Come on! We should take a rest for a while. " Lita said

" Okay then... we should have a strong energy tomorrow." Serena said

Before they went in, Jerry Mouse rushed to them, panicked.

" Guys! Bad news! " Jerry Mouse shouted

" What's it, Jerry? Is something wrong? " Serena asked

" It was Keith! He was felled asleep on the floor! " Jerry Mouse said

The Scouts were shocked in surprised

" He was asleep? How it happened? " Serena asked

" I don't know. When I tried to entered the room.. I saw a bottle on it and then...i saw him was unconscious. " Jerry Mouse said

" Can we called the others right away? " Amy asked

" Okay! Follow me!" Jerry Mouse told them

And they went run in a hurry to call the other Paladins and the others. Serena was started to worried about Keith.

" I'm coming! Just hang in there... " Serena thought on her mind

To Be Continued... Chapter 6 - Arka's Dark Imperial Love and A... Powerful Moonlight Kiss


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - Arka's Dark Imperial Love and... A Powerful Moonlight Kiss

Meanwhile at the Galra Empire, Prince Lotor sensed an unknown danger that never happened before. The knights asked him.

" Is something wrong, Lotor? " the first knight asked

" An unknown danger was approaching in.. " Prince Lotor thought

" unknown danger? " the second knight asked, wondered

" I thinked the Invaders was behind of this. " Prince Lotor said

" What did the Invaders do? " the third knight asked

" I think that they do something to my half cousin. " Prince Lotor said

" Your half cousin? " the first knight wondered

" I never thought that your half cousin was died many years ago, right? " the second knight asked

" Yes, he died but he was reincarnated as another person who was with them. " Prince Lotor said

" Who that person might be your half cousin, Your Highness? " the third knight asked

" I wondered why... " Prince Lotor uttered and he looks at the window

Back when, The Sailor Scouts along with Jerry called the other Paladins including Allura and Coran, to tell what happened to Keith. When Jerry explained the whole situation and then they became shocked on what Jerry said.

" How it was that happened? " Lance asked him, confusing

" I thinked the Galra was behind of this. They tried to take us down. " Allura said in an anger way

" But that was impossible, the Galra didn't strike us here today. " Pidge said

" Maybe you got the point, Pidge. " Tom Cat said

" Can we go to his room right away? " Coran asked

They all together went to the room where Keith was staying at. When they entered in, they were shocked in surprised.

" See, I told you about it. " Jerry Mouse said

" Why he was unconscious like that? " Hunk asked

Pidge noticed the bottle on the floor and she picked it

" Guys! Check this out! " she said

The other paladins went to Pidge, sees the bottle

" What's that? " Hunk asked

" Look like an ordinary bottle drink to me. " Lance said

" I think it was no ordinary bottle drink. " Shiro said

" What do you mean? " Lance asked

" Pidge, Look at the sign on the back. " Shiro told her

Pidge looks at the back of the bottle and she was wondering

" Maybe, you're right Shiro. This is no ordinary bottle drink. " Pidge said

" So.. can you say what kind of drink was that? "Allura asked

And Pidge looks again at the back of the bottle then she paused for a second

" So.. what's it? " Tom Cat asked

" I think it was a sleeping poison drink. " Pidge said

Everyone were shocked in surprised

" A poison? " Raye wondered

" Why you mean it was a poison bottle drink? " Tom Cat asked

Pidge showed the sign symbol of the word poison on the bottom of the bottle.

" Don't tell me that... the poison was.. " Jerry Mouse muttered

" Yes, that poison was can able to sleep a person for 24 hours or longer. I think it was the combination of sleeping chemicals just like sleeping pills. " Pidge stated, as she continued holding the bottle

" If a person sleeps for a longer.. maybe it will going to some sort of comatose or death." Amy said

" No way! We can't let him died like this. " Coran wailing

" I think the Invaders was behind of this. " Shiro said

" It was my fault, I can't able to do anything to leave him alone like this. " Serena said

" It's not your fault, Serena. It was the Invaders fault. They trying to make Keith put in danger. " Tom Cat said, convincing her

" I think Tom was right. You can't blame yourself because someone did that such a bad thing. " Allura said

" Thanks, Allura. For cheered me up. " Serena said, smiling

Coran checked Keith's pulse rate on his hand

" I think his heartbeat goes medium normal than I thought. " Coran said

" So.. what we gonna do? How we gonna awake him? " Lance asked

" Looks like a fairytale story to me..." Hunk said, muttering

" There is only one plan to do. " Allura said

" What's it? " Pidge asked

On the other hand at the castle of the Invaders, the news about Keith was reached to Arka, was shocked in terrified

" No way! How it was happened? " she asked

" I think that one of our servants was sending the poison bottle to Keith but I didn't know who is might be. " Zaide said, kneeled before her

" Dammit! There was a traitor was behind this! How idecent! " Arka said, in anger

" For now, the Voltron team placed him at the glass coffin a minute ago. " Zaide said

Arka turns back, looking at the window, turned coldly in a mood

" It was shouldn't let Emperor Zarkon did that from before that I was such a betrayer. " she thought

" Your Highness? " Zaide asked, wondering

And she was keep looking at the window, thinking on her mind

In a flashback, when Arka was not been as a leader of The Invaders, she was watching over Warrior Prince Gazer from behind, when he was talking to the Emperor, feeled sadly in mood. A hour later, she went to him, asking.

" Your Highness... may I asked you for something? " she asked

" What's it, Arka? " Gazer asked

" What your uncle say to you? " Arka asked, stunning

" It was a secret one.. " Gazer said

" What's it? " Arka asked

" I won't tell about it. It was a private secret between me and my uncle. " Gazer said

" But.. you have to tell me... " Arka muttered

" Don't bother me, okay?! Leave now!! " Gazer told her, in anger way

" But... " Arka muttered

" Just leave now!!! " Gazer storms in anger

Arka leaves the room, disheartened, thinking that the prince hate her but she realized that she truly cares for him because she falls in love to him for a long years. But then her life torned when she discovered that Warrior Prince Gazer was falled in love to the royal person of the moon, Warrior Princess Serenity. Serenity won the emperor's favor to marry the Warrior Prince and that when Arka was jealous over to Serenity because she had won the favor to become the prince's love interest. She tried to talked to him but she failed.

" I never thought it would happened like this.. " she thought

And the flashback ends

" She was the one who droved me to my own hatred and misery. I will finished her at once! " Arka said in an anger way

" But.. Gazer was reincarnated as Keith, right? He can't remember anything and I think that he was fall in love to that warrior Sailor Moon. " Zaide stated

" It can't let that happened. I won't let that warrior have him because I was still in love to him. " Arka said, gripping her hand

" You say so..." Zaide muttered

Back when at the headquarters, the Paladins were watching at the glass coffin, sadly expression in their faces

" He can't leave us like this." Pidge said

" I was never thought that I was to be his rival and now...i consider him as a true friend. " Lance said

" Poor guy.. just in fairy tales. It was really happened. " Hunk said, wailing

" What should we do? The role play will be in next week. We can't let that happened like this. " Tom Cat asked, confusing in panicked

" There is only one way to saved him. " Jerry Mouse said, wondering

" Who will might be? " Mina asked

" Maybe just like in fairytale stories... A true love kiss. " Jerry Mouse said

The others stunned on what Jerry said

" A true love kiss? " Allura asked

" It will never that works that way. " Lance said

" Told you! That's the only way to saved him from deep slumber. " Jerry Mouse said

" You got the point, Jerry. But then.. who will gonna do it? " Shiro asked

The five girls looking at Serena

" Uhh.. what are you looking at? " Serena asked

" Maybe you're the only one to saved him. " Lita said

" Come on! You portrayed as a Princess in the role play. You will do that act as a princess too." Rini said, convincing

" But.. how should I do that? " Serena asked, confusing

" Serena.. you're the only hope to saved Keith. Now we believe that you can do it. " Shiro said

" But... " Serena muttered

" We rely on you, Serena. You know that you can do it. " Allura said

" Act as a princess. To wake the sleeping prince from deep sleep. " Jerry Mouse said

" Go ahead! " Pidge shouted

" We counting on you! " Lance said

Then Serena stepped forward in at the glass coffin. At the first, she feeled nervous but when she opened the coffin, looking at Keith. She began to thought in her mind

" I know that everyone needs you.. as a defender of the universe and to never stopped fight even of own life that I will spared with. And I know.. I will always there to protect you from now on... please.. wake up.. Keith. " she thought

And she get near closer to him

" Come on, Hurry up!! " Coran said, feeled nervous

" You can do it!! " Jerry Mouse shouted

Serena was already much near closer to him and then she kissed him. Everyone were surprised.

" She did it!! " Tom Cat said, jumped in joy

" Will he will be awake? " Hunk asked

" I think so.. " Pidge uttered

That when, Keith was finally awake. Everyone was happy in delight

" You're awake!! " Lance shouted in delight

" Thanks goodness " Amy said

" What just happened to me? " Keith said, wondering

And Serena lend her hand to him

" It was a long story. " she said with a smile

He lend his hand to her and she helped him to stand up. The Paladins and the others went forward

" We so glad that you alright. " Jerry Mouse said

" Serena was the one who saved you from great danger. " Allura said

Keith was looking at Serena

" You did this for me? " he asked

" Of course. But I'm so glad that you're alright, Keith. " Serena said with a smile

And Keith was turned blushing on his face

" Oh great! Not this time! " Coran said, muttering

" Hey Keith! I guess you are in love to her. I knew it!! " Hunk shouted, embarrass

His face turned brighter red

" Gotcha!! He was in love to Serena! " Lance said, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out?! You make me embarrassing! " Keith shouted

The Paladins are started to embarrass him while Allura, Tom and Jerry were watching

" I think that Keith was feeling adult right now. " Jerry Mouse said

" Of course it is, Serena was there for him. " Tom Cat said

" Maybe you right, you two. She will be the one who can rely on him. I'm sure his parents will be surprised to see her. " Allura stated

" His parents? " Tom Cat asked, wondering

" Of course, they will be arrived next week. I'm sure you will surprised if you see them coming. " Allura said

" Oh yeah... " Tom Cat uttered

The news had reached to Commander Foster, was anger in rage.

" Dammit!! My first plan failed! " she shouted

" I thinked that warrior did such a thing. What a great disappointment to our great leader. " Tanner said

And Foster walks away from the room. Even it was reached to Arka, was very angry in jealousy

" Sailor Moon... you had ruined this time.. " she uttered

" What is your plan? Now that Sailor Moon had won the attentions and love of the warrior prince... no... I mean Keith. There is no way to stop her because she was a moon warrior. " Zaide asked

And Arka stands up from her throne chair

" I must challenge her into a showdown match. She will be win if she wanted Keith or if she will lose.. she will give him to me. " she said

She gripped her hands on both sides, feeled her anger and jealousy towards Sailor Moon

" Watch out, Sailor Moon. " Arka said, laughing in evil grin

On the back of the wall, Another member of the Invaders named Sarina was watching from behind, heard the whole conversation. She remembers that she got interested at Keith for a very long time since he was became a Paladin and now she had a chance to win him back and to destroyed Arka and Sailor Moon, love rivals for Keith's love and affections.

" You will never stop me, Arka.. I will be the only one to deserved to win him back again. " Sarina said, laughing in evil smile

And she walks away from the throne room and she went to the spaceship, to looked for him

" Soon.. you will be mine again.. Keith. " she thought and she showed an evil smile

And she looked at the picture of Keith, holding it slowly then she continues flying her spaceship

To Be Continued... Chapter 7 - Sailor Moon vs Sarina! A New Love Triangle Fight


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 - Sailor Moon vs Sarina! A Love Triangle Fight

In the Planet Volcania, The Voltron team along with the Sailor Scouts are battling two monster beasts

" That's creature was so strong enough. " Sailor Jupiter said

" Leave that to me. " Sailor Mars said and she jumped and shouted her attack " Burning Mandala!! "

The attack was fired at the first monster beast then Sailor Venus turned next

" Venus Love Me Chain!!!" she shouted

And it was fired at the second monster beast

" You're up, Sailor Moon! " Sailor Mercury told her

" You got it!! " Sailor Moon shouted

She raised her Purity Chalice and shouted " Crisis, Make Up!!! " transforming into her Super Sailor Form. The Paladins were wondered on what they saw

" It's that her own transformation? " Lance wondered

" Amazing!! " Pidge said, amazed

" I never seen that from before. " Shiro stated

" She was so beautiful when she transformed.. " Keith said, started to flattered

" Oh great! Here goes again... " Hunk said, sighs

" Nice try, Keith. " Lance said, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out?! " Keith stopped him, in an anger way

" It was her Super form. The fourth powerful transformation. " Sailor Mars said

" Go ahead, Sailor Moon!!! " Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse shouted loudly, watching at inside the Altean Spaceship

" You got it! " Sailor Moon said and she jumped higher, raised her Moon Spiral Heart Wand and she shouted " Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!!! " . The attack was fired on the first monster beast

" You're up, Voltron team! " Sailor Venus shouted

" You got it! " Shiro said

Voltron was jumped in, summoned the sword weapon to finished the second monster beast then both Sailor Moon and Voltron strikes the two creatures with their final attacks.

After the battle, The Paladins went down from their lions and approached Sailor Moon

" That was a great attack ever. I can't believe it! " Pidge said, amazed

" Where do you get that attack, Sailor Moon? " Lance asked, wondering

" I will explained to you later on the spaceship. " Sailor Moon said

While they were talking to Sailor Moon, Keith was started to smile at her, realized that she was brave and strong but then Shiro interrupted him

" Hey! I guess you are smiling, don't you? " he asked

His face turned red and saying " Wait, what? "

And Shiro laughed embarrassing at him

" Gotcha! I guess you already in love to her, aren't you? " he asked him again

" Shall we get back to the spaceship now? " Keith shouted

They went back to the spaceship and their journey continues on the spaceship, to searched the Invaders hideout. While everyone is busy, Sailor Moon went down to the headquarters, reversed back to her civilian form and she hide in the wall where no one can see her. She released her communicator watch, trying to called Tuffy.

" Hello? " Tuffy asked, wondered

She speaks slowly " It was me, Tuf. It was me, Serena. "

And Tuffy was shocked in surprised

" Serena! You called up, where is Tom and Jerry? " he asked

" We're here in a faraway dimension. I can't tell it to you because it was a secret one. " Serena told him

" Okay, I get it. I'm so glad that you're safe right now. We been looking everywhere for you around the town. Even Jaden was deep worried about you. " Tuffy said

" Where is he? " Serena asked

" He was continued searching for you in the town today. It was almost two days already. " Tuffy said

" I see but don't telled him that I called you, okay? " Serena told him

" Okay, I understand. Be careful in there. " Tuffy said

" You too. " Serena said

Then she turned off her communicator watch, placed back on her pocket and then she was thinking in her mind

" I will never tell to Jaden that I was in the outside space. I'm sure Tuffy will do that such a thing. For now.. I will focused on how to protect Keith from the Invaders. " she thought

That when Jerry called her

" Serena! We gonna practice for the role play! " he shouted

" Okay, I'm coming in!! " Serena said, rushed in a hurry

A while later, They began to practiced the role play of " The Sleeping Prince ". Their practice was good however when it was Serena's turn to act, she was began to nervous

" How should I do this? " she asked, confused

" Just walked slowly. " Pidge told her

Serena walked slowly however she felled unbalanced on the floor

" Ouch! That's hurt! " she said

" Try again! " Pidge told her again

She keeping trying and trying... and trying.. After 1 hour later..

" I can't do this! It was so hard!! " Serena complained

" You should walked poisely. " Pidge said to her

" This one was hard!! " Serena complained again

" Okay then.. we should take a break first. " Pidge said

" The snacks was on the kitchen. " Coran said

The other Paladins and the Scouts along with Tom and Jerry are went to the kitchen, except for Keith, who was keep startled at Serena, worrying

" Are you alright? " he asked

" Yes, I'm fine. I can't practiced well that much. This stunts was very hard. " Serena said

" Just try and try. I knowed that you can do it. " Keith said, cheered her up with a smile

" Thanks, Keith. " Serena said

" So.. shall we take a snacks then?" Keith asked

" Of course. " Serena said with a smile

And the two walked together. On the other hand at the Invaders castle, Commander Tanner was talking _to_ Arka, about the monster to used to attack Sailor Moon

" This monster can able to do to attacked directly at the enemies. It has massive energy to explode everything around and even that it has made in colored stones. " Tanner stated " I see, It was quite incredible. I'm make sure that it was no overmatch against Sailor Moon. " Arka said

" I will make sure that I will accomplished this time. " Tanner said in a polite way

" Okay then! Go and don't be failed. " Arka commanded him

" Yes, Your Highness" Tanner said and bowed down and walks out of the throne room

As he leaves off, Arka was thinking on her mind

" Watch out, Sailor Moon.. You're will be finished. " she said to herself, laughing evilly

Back when at the spaceship in inside the Paladins Headquarters, Keith was received a letter from the Blade of Mamorra saying that he will go to work on next week then an another letter from his mother saying that she and his father will visit next week after her mission on the other planet. After he reads the two letters, he began to think why they choose next week. But suddenly, Serena went in and Keith was surprised in grief

" What are you doing here? " Keith asked

" I was just looking for you. Shiro told me that you were went here. Are you doing something? " Serena asked

" Nothing.. I was just put my letters in the locker. " Keith muttered

He placed the letters on the locker cabinet and he closed it

" Is that your locker? " Serena asked

" Of course. Every Paladin have their own locker." Keith said

" I see. " Serena uttered

That when, his locket necklace was dropped on the floor and Serena picked it up

" Is this your locket necklace? " she asked

" Yes, that necklace was given by my father when I was little. It was a special gift that I have. " Keith said

" I see.. It was so gorgeous. " Serena said, amazed, holding the locket necklace on her hand

" Can you give it back now? " Keith asked

" Oh.. okay. " Serena muttered

Then Serena returned his locket necklace to him

" Okay. I must going out now. " Serena said, walked in a hurry

" Where? " Keith asked

" I will talked to Allura and the others at the headquarters. " Serena said

" I see. Go ahead!" Keith told her

And Serena went out of the Paladins room and that when, Keith was began to developed feelings towards on both Serena and Sailor Moon

" I realized that I was in love to both of them. They are quite strong, protective and brave and I think that it was actually a love is.. " he thought on his mind

He hold his locket necklace but suddenly his mind flashed that Warrior Prince Gazer was calling for Serenity and the castle of Galra was collapsed again and After that..

" Not this illusion again.. I was wondering if it was really happened. " he wondered on his mind

And he leaves out the room. On the other hand, Sarina was finally reached the Voltron headquarters

" Now.. this is my chance.. " she thinked to herself

Then she sneaking in through the entrance door, leaving her spaceship behind. Later, she finally go inside.

" Finally.. " she muttered and she began to walked in, to searched for Keith

On the other hand, Serena and Allura are talking

" So.. what did Keith say to you? " Allura asked

" Well.. it was a secret one. " Serena said

" I see. I never thought that he got interested at you. " Allura said

" I doubt that.. even though that Lance was interested at you. " Serena said

" Not really that much.. we been better to be close friends for now. " Allura said

" I see.. " Serena muttered

" Is something a matter?" Allura asked

" Nothing. You and Lance are close to each other but for me.. I can't do that thing for him. " Serena muttered

" What do you mean by that? " Allura asked, confusing

She showed her brooch to her

" Wait.. Are you a.. Sailor Scout?" Allura asked, surprised in shocked

" Yes, Princess Allura. Me and my secret identity are in one. " Serena said

" I don't get it.. why you didn't tell to us in the first place? " Allura asked her again

And Serena nodded her head

" I hide it so that Keith will never discovered who I am that I was his secret protector. " Serena said

" I get it now but you can't showed your real secret in front of him. " Allura said

" That's the reason why I really wanted to protect him at all cost. " Serena said

" I understand completely. I won't tell to Shiro and the others about this. This a private secret. " Allura told her

" Okay.. The only persons who knows my identity was Tom, Jerry and my fellow friends. They are the only ones who understand who I am. " Serena said

" Okay, I must go back to the headquarters. " Allura said

And she leaves away and Serena continued walking around. On the other hand, Keith was walking, to checked something but suddenly a footsteps was heard then Keith released his sword

" Who's there? " he asked

Sarina's voice was heard, booming

" Don't you know who I am, Keith? " she asked

" Alright! Come out! I'm not afraid of you! " Keith shouted

That when, Sarina appears out of the shadows, removing her cloak on her head and Keith was surprised in shocked

" Sarina... why are you here? " he asked

" I came here to get you back. The leader Arka was in so great disprovement and she was very angry at that moon warrior named Sailor Moon...so I came here secretly so that she will never stopped me for real. " Sarina said

" Wait.. Are you a member of the Invaders? " Keith asked

" Yes it is. Arka never knows it that I was going here to get you. " Sarina said and laughed evilly

" You.. Are a betrayer!! " Keith said in anger, pointed his sword at her

" Betrayer?! For me.. you will never betrayed me.. and now.. you will come with me!! " Sarina said

And she pulled his hand by force, dropped his sword on the floor

" You should never go away this time, you should belong to me!! " she demanded

" Let me go!! " Keith shouted

" I will never let you go of you. We will go away to a place where no one can find us " Sarina said, evilly

Back when, The Paladins and the others heard Keith's voice, screaming.

" What's happened? " Pidge wondered

" I think Keith was in trouble. " Hunk said

" Let's check it out! " Shiro said

And the Paladins along with Coran and Allura are went out

" Shall we? " Jerry Mouse asked

" Let's followed them. " Tom Cat said

The two animals went out too, following them. Back when, Sarina was trying to forced Keith to go with her

" I will never go with you forever!! " he shouted

" Really.. " Sarina muttered

And she tried to harassed him. Behind the wall, Serena heard his voice

" He was in danger again.. " she uttered

She raised her brooch and shouted " Moon Cosmic Power!! " and she transformed into Sailor Moon and after that she rushed to rescued Keith. As she arrives in, she saw that Sarina harassing him so she used her tiara and shouted " Moon Tiara Action!! ". The tiara attack Sarina's hand and released Keith from her grasp

" How dare to hurt him so badly just like that!! " Sailor Moon shouted

And Keith rushed to her

" Sailor Moon..you came here to saved me." he said

Then Sarina began to stand up again

" So.. you are really Sailor Moon? I never thought that you will get in my way for real. " Sarina said

" Why are you doing here? Who are you? Why you want Keith anyway? " Sailor Moon asked

And Keith became terrified. Sarina released her weapon

" Before I can answered your question.. you have to fight me first." she demanded

" It was a deal. " Sailor Moon said and she released her Moonlight Sword

That when, Keith was began to worried about Sailor Moon

To Be Continued... Chapter 8 - Secret of Sarina


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 - Secret of Sarina

On the other hand at Tom and Jerry house, Tuffy was playing video games. Jaden arrives in, approaching him.

" Hey, Tuffy! " Jaden greeted

" Oh, you're back Jaden. " Tuffy said, continued playing video games

" I can't see Serena, Tom and Jerry anywhere around the city. Did you see them? " Jaden asked

" No, not yet. " Tuffy replied

" I see.. " Jaden muttered

" I'm still busy playing video games. You need some rest first. " Tuffy said

" Okay, Tuf. I will. " Jaden said

And Jaden left away, going upstairs

" I can't tell to him that Serena calls me on the cellphone. I hope those three are alright in there. " Tuffy thought on his mind

Then he continued playing video games. Back when, Sailor Moon released her Moonlight Sword and try to step forward to Sarina however Keith stopped her.

" Why not? " Sailor Moon asked him

" You can't do this! I won't let that happen. " Keith said

" Hold on.. do you know who she is? " Sailor Moon asked him again

Sarina laughs, mockingly " Don't be such a bastard! You should know who really I am. But you can't run away from here anymore. "

Sailor Moon step forward and said " How dare to say bad words to a young man! That's was unforgivable! "

" I have tired enough listen to those words you say, Sailor Moon! You are too unperfect girl to become his girlfriend. " Sarina said, madly

" unperfect? Take back those words you say! I won't allowed that Keith will be taken to you. " Sailor Moon said

" Really? How dare you get in my way in first place! You have the same attitude as Arka does but you are so incompetent. " Sarina said

" I'm not incompetent! You are the worst incompetent person ever! " Sailor Moon said

" please, stop! " Keith pleaded

" Well then, I will finished you off! " Sarina shouted

Then the two women are fighting with swords while Keith was watching them, confused in dilemma.

" What is this? Why they fighting each other like this? They fight because of me? How I can able to stop them? " he thought on his mind, confused

That when, the other Paladins including Tom and Jerry along with Allura and Coran and the Inner Scouts arrives in

" What's happening here? " Tom Cat wondered

" Is this a battle or something? " Jerry Mouse thought

" Who is that woman that Sailor Moon fights with? " Coran wondered

" Wait.. I know that woman is. " Lance thought

" You do? " Allura asked

" That was Sarina, a classmate of Keith. She was in the same class in Garrison. " Lance said

" But why she was here? " Shiro wondered

" I don't know. Let's fine out what happened next. " Lance said

Back when, Sailor Moon was heavenly exhausted

" You are really strong, Sailor Moon. But your fighting skills was too weak. " Sarina said

" Why you... " Sailor Moon said in anger

She tried to attacked with her sword but Keith stopped her

" That's was enough, Sailor Moon! You must stop fighting. " Keith told her

" I'm not stop fighting. I'm not giving up until I finished her. " Sailor Moon said

" But, you're tired now. You didn't have full energy enough to battle her. Please... that enough. " Keith said

And then Sailor Moon placed back her sword and Sarina was began to extremely angry at her

" You treat him just like that. How pathetic. " she shouted

" Go back to your place right now. I won't let you to returned back again forever! " Sailor Moon told her

" Really? The next time we meet, I will make sure that I will gonna destroyed you for good and he will belong to me for real. " Sarina said

" I won't see you your face again! Don't bother me anymore. " Keith shouted at her

" It will never happened that way. " Sarina said as she walks away

And she retreat away, using the spaceship. After that, the other Paladins along with Tom, Jerry, Coran and Allura and the Inner Scouts rushed to them

" Sailor Moon, Are you alright? " Jerry Mouse asked

" Yes, I'm okay. " Sailor Moon replied

" Why that Sarina knows about you, Sailor Moon? " Pidge asked, wondered

" Maybe she was her new enemy I think." Hunk said

" I don't know why. I think Keith knows her. " Sailor Moon said

" But why? " Tom Cat wondered

Keith was kept in silence so Lance telled Sailor Moon about Sarina.

" You know her? " Sailor Moon asked him

" Her name was Sarina, the classmate of Keith. She was in the same class in Garrison. She was very closed to him and then she developed an obsession to him. However she left the school without telling to him that she left him for good." Lance stated

" But why she joined in the Invaders force? I been heard of her that she was the skillful fighter in the entire army. " Allura said

" The reason was it that she will get Keith for real. " Pidge said

" She has been joined the same way when Keith became a paladin of Voltron. She was on the dark side of the Invaders. " Lance stated

" So that the reason why she was going to after him. Keith considered her as a " Betrayer. " Shiro said

" Betrayer, you say. " Tom Cat wondered

" I never expected that to happened. " Coran said

Sailor Moon approach Keith

" I'm so sorry about that. I was very angry at her because of what she did to you. " Sailor Moon apologize

" I was trying to stop you because she was so strong enough. I was been worried about you when I watching you fighting her. " Keith said

" Next time, you have to control your emotions, Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus said

" Thanks, Sailor Venus. " Sailor Moon said

" I think you got your guts on her, really..." Sailor Mars said

" Whatever! " Sailor Moon said in a grumpy way

Everyone was laughing on what she said and that when Keith began to fainted

" Keith! Are you alright? " Sailor Moon asked

Sailor Mercury checked him on the forehead

" I think he got a high fever. " she said

" Shall we bring him back then? " Sailor Moon asked

" Bring him to the room immediately. " Allura said

They went in a hurry to the room. Sailor Moon carry him in both hands. At the room, The Paladins are taking care of him

" Are you sure he will be alright? " Hunk asked, worrying

" His fever was go high that I thought with. " Pidge said

" I think he needs some rest right now. " Shiro said

" But who will guard him? " Coran asked

" Let him be, Coran. He needed some rest. " Allura said

" I see. " Coran muttered

Everyone left the room except for Sailor Moon who was watching Keith, worried

" Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mini Moon called her

" Let him be " Sailor Jupiter told her

" I will stay here for a while. I will take care of him. " Sailor Moon said

" Okay, suit yourself. " Sailor Jupiter said

The Inner Scouts left out. Sailor Moon was watching over Keith.

" It never happened like this. I know you are a strong fighter but I can't let you leave like that. I promise that I will take care of you always. " Sailor Moon said, holding his hand

But suddenly, her mind flashed that the voice of Prince Gazer was calling her

" Please... help me... Serenity. " Gazer pleaded

After that, Sailor Moon began to wondered why the Warrior Prince called her

" Is this is real?.. but why? " she wondered

That when, Keith began to speak again

" Sailor Moon... you're here? " he wondered

To Be Continued... Chapter 9 - The Sword of The Warrior Prince


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 - The Sword of the Warrior Prince

Sailor Moon was surprised that Keith was finally awake.

" Are you feeling better? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine." Keith answered

" I see. I'm so glad that you awake. " Sailor Moon said

" Hold on.. where the others anyway? " Keith asked

" They are in outside. I will be the one who will guard you here. " Sailor Moon said

And he smiled what she said. Back when at planet Earth, the moon cats were watching at the rooftop, looking at the skies.

" Are you sure that Serena and the others are alright? " Diana asked

" I think so. I hope they are alright out there. " Luna answered

" Maybe they were sent by some sort of power or something. " Artemis said

" I was wondering.. what did Jaden and the others are doing right now? " Luna wondered

" I think they searched for Serena of course. " Artemis said

" I think the same way too, father. " Diana said

" You're right, my dear. " Artemis said, patted on her head with his paw

" The Future Moon Princess will be okay out there. " Diana said

Later when at the restaurant, Droopy along with Muscles Mouse and Syrus were eating

" It almost five days now that Serena and the others never returned back yet. " Syrus said, worried

" I hope my cousin was okay out there. I will make sure that no one can hurt him. " Muscles Mouse said, while drinking juice

" Yeah, you say so. But I'm sure that they are alright. There is nothing to be worried about it. " Droopy said

" You say so but unfortunately Jaden was still deeply worried about Serena. I tried to cheered him up but he will never listen to me. " Syrus said

" A man feelings grow stronger when they feel emotional. " Muscles Mouse stated

" Thanks, Muscles Mouse. " Syrus said

" How Jaden was doing right now? " Droopy asked

" He was in the house of Tom and Jerry house. Tuffy, Spike and Butch were guarded there. " Syrus answered

" I see " Droopy muttered

" Doubt that is. I been heard in the news about the legendary defender robot named Voltron on TV. " Muscles Mouse said

" Voltron? " Syrus wondered

" What's that? " Droopy asked

" It was a robot came from outer space. The parts were called the lions. " Muscles Mouse said

" Wow! I never heard of that such a robot. " Droopy said

" Jerry told me that thing but I don't know if it was real or not. " Syrus said

" You say so, Truesdale. " Muscles Mouse said

And they continued eating. Back when in Voltron headquarters, the paladins and the others are busy. In the other room, the Sailor Scouts are satted on the beds,talking about the relationship of Serena and Keith.

" I think those two are getting closer one another. " Raye said

" Sure thing is but he didn't know that Sailor Moon was Serena. " Mina said

" How we gonna tell to the other paladins about this? Our real secret identities? " Lita asked, confusing

" We have to make sure that they won't discovered our own secret identity. " Amy said

" I don't get it! Why that two women named Arka and the other one is Sarina knows about Sailor Moon's relationship with Keith? " Raye asked

" We don't about yet. I think they discovered her secret moves and they formed an alliance to defeated her. " Amy stated

But then, a mysterious voice was heard

" I think one of them knows about her for real. " he said

" Helios? " Rini said in surprised

Helios appears in

" Why are you here in outer space, Helios? " Mina asked

" Where is Serena? " Helios asked them

" She was taking care of Keith at the room. " Rini said

" I see. I never thought she was taking care of a young man this time just like she did the same way to Jaden from before. " Helios said

" Yeah, I remember that when she saves him after the battle against Kurai. " Lita said

" Who was the name of the man she taking care of? " Helios asked

" Well.. his name was... " Rini uttered

But suddenly the door opens, Jerry went in. The Inner Scouts were surprised and Helios was hide in Rini's Stave Rellion.

" What are you doing here, Jerry? " Raye asked

" Great news, Keith was getting better now. Serena told me about it. " Jerry said

" I see " Mina muttered

" Keith... who is he? " Helios wondered on his mind

" Oh, they gonna have a dinner tonight. We have some visitors arrived here. " Jerry said

" Visitors? " Lita wondered

Later that night, the Paladins, the Inner Scouts along with Allura, Coran, Tom and Jerry are gathered for the dinner feast

" I wondered who are those visitors might be? " Tom wondered

" You will be surprised when you see them. " Pidge said, giggly

" Yeah... " Tom muttered

That when, the two visitors arrives in. The first one was in older adult while the second was wearing a different costume and it has weapon on the back

" Ah! There you're here " Allura greeted

" Hey, Brother! " Pidge greeted him

" Brother? " Tom and Jerry confused

" This is my older brother Matt, he was a member of the Voltron Coalition. " Pidge said

" Nice to meet you " Matt greeted them

" You're welcome " Jerry said with a smile

" And who is the other one anyway? " Serena asked

" Don't you know her? That was the mother of Keith. " Shiro said

" What? " Tom and Jerry along the Sailor Scouts were shocked in surprised

" Her name was Krolia. She was the member of Blade of Mamorra. " Shiro said to them

" I can't believe it " Amy said, amazed

" It was so pleasure to see you, Princess Allura. " Krolia said in polite way

" No problem, join us in the dinner feast. " Allura said

Everyone were sitted together on their chairs. They sit in their respective positions except for Serena who was sitting beside Keith. During eating, they having some conversations each other

" How was your mission in Mamorra anyway? " Allura asked

" Seems fine really even though that my son will followed my footsteps in the future. " Krolia said

" Not at all, Keith was an skillful fighter ever but with one exception. " Hunk said while eating sandwich

" Being hothead always." Lance said, laughing

" Will you shut up? " Keith told him

" You say so, you acting that much. " Tom said, giggly

" But Keith was a good and gentle person and even though that he was so ignorant that much." Allura said

" I hope you will understand that, Miss Krolia. " Coran said in polite way

" No problem " Krolia said

But then, Krolia was looking at Serena, who was sitting beside Keith

" And who is this young lady anyway? " Krolia asked

" Oh! This is Serena." Tom said, introduced Serena to her

" Hi! Nice to meet you, Miss Krolia. " Serena greeted with a smile

" I see " Krolia muttered

The conversation continues

" By the way, I been found something a tomb in the beneath of Galra old castle. " Matt said

" A tomb? " Hunk wondered

" There was a weapon was hiding in the a brick stone. It was keep it for thousand years. " Matt stated

" You mean the sword of the warrior prince, brother? " Pidge asked

" Of course it is! It says right there that only one person can able to removed the weapon with the one with Galra blood. " Matt stated

" I think the analyzation was right after all. " Coran said

" Can you lead us there? " Shiro asked

" Of course I could. Right, Sis? " Matt said

" Yep it is " Pidge said

But then Keith was feeled dizzy again, Serena aid him

" Are you okay? " Serena asked him, worried

" Yes, I'm fine, Serena. Thanks for comforting me. " Keith said

" You're welcome " Serena said with a smile

" You are really a gentleman, Keith " Lance teased him, laughing

" No! I'm not! Serena was just helping me. " Keith said

" Helping, eh? " Hunk said, embarrassed

Everyone was laughing on the reaction of Keith with the exception of his mother, Krolia, was not happy about it and she thinks that Serena cannot be the perfect girlfriend for her son then she realized that Serena was the unfittable girl to partner for Keith. After dinner, the paladins, the Sailor Scouts along with Tom, Jerry, Allura and Matt were going to the old Galra Empire where the sword of the warrior prince was hidden in a tomb, leaving Coran and Krolia to be guard the headquarters.

" Make sure that you will come back here on time. " Coran told them

" No need to be worried, we will be back in a hour. " Allura said

" Son, be careful. Don't let those the Invaders trying to after you. " Krolia told him

" I'll be fine, Mom. Serena was there by my side. " Keith said

" I see" Krolia muttered

Then they left out, riding on the lions of Voltron. Krolia was watching at the skies, was not impressed that Serena will be his partner.

" Is something wrong, Miss Krolia? " Coran asked

" That girl Serena... I'm not so very impressed about her. " Krolia said

" You don't need to be worried. Serena was a kind, helpful and brave young lady. She always taking care of your son at all times. " Coran stated

" I see " Krolia muttered

Meanwhile, the lions are continued on the way to old Galra empire. Inside the red lion, Keith and Serena are talking

" May I asked you for something? " Serena asked him

" Yes, what is it? " Keith asked

" I think your mom was acting strange towards me. I realized that she was gonna fight me or something. " Serena said

" She has always like that when it comes to love relationship matters. She left my father when I was little kid. In the beginning, I always been untrusted but now, I been changed a little way because my mom went back. " Keith stated

" I see about that..." Serena muttered

" I'm sure my mom would be happy if she will wants you. " Keith said with a smile

" Keith... " Serena muttered

" What are you two talking about? " Lance asked, embarrassed

" It was a private one, Lance. Don't be involved in the discussion with Serena. " Keith said

" I see about that. I never thought that your mom was so natural when she sees you along with Serena. " Lance said, giggly

" That was not what I mean." Keith said

" I think Lance got the point. " Hunk said

" It was really bother that your mother was acting strange towards Serena." Pidge said

" Did she say something about her? " Shiro asked

" No, I think she didn't say a word when Serena was around. I don't know that reason was. " Keith said

" Your mother was great prominence towards you, Keith. She was worrying about you and your safety. " Allura said

" She mentioned about The Invaders, right? " Tom asked

" Possibly maybe, she knows them as well. " Jerry said

Keith nodded his head and Serena tapped her hand on his shoulder, convincing him

" Don't worry about it, Keith. I will gonna tell your mom that I will gonna protect you at all cost, I swear. " Serena said

" You think so but what if she didn't accept you to become my... " Keith uttered

" I swear about it, I promise. " Serena said with a smile

And the two began to looked each other for a moment.The Sailor Scouts were embarrassed at her.

" Gotcha! " they laughed

" Will you guys stop it? " Serena shouted

But suddenly, a monster appears along with a spaceship.

" What's happening? " Tom wondered in panicked

" I think it's was a beast monster from The Invaders. " Matt said

Inside the spaceship, Commander Tanner asking them where is Sailor Moon.

" So.. where is Sailor Moon? The Monster Beast will challenged her in a fight. " Commander Tanner asked

" She was not here today! The Voltron team will gonna finished you off. " Shiro said

" We kick you some butt, monster. " Lance shouted

" Uhh.. guys. Serena was not on the red lion.. she had went out. " Jerry said

" What? Where she go? " Hunk wondered

" And the Sailor Scouts too.. where are they? " Tom wondered

" See.. it was your fault, Keith. You had left her out. " Lance protested

" No, I didn't do such a thing. " Keith said

" Enough for goofing around, guys. We have to defeated that monster beast. " Allura said

" I asked you where is Sailor Moon?! " Commander Tanner shouted

That when, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts appears out, riding in flying boards

" I'm here! You monster freak! " Sailor Moon shouted

" It was Sailor Moon! " Pidge said in surprised

" Sailor Moon? The legendary warrior of the moon.. amazing. " Matt amazed

" At last, you came out, Sailor Moon. Arka send this monster to finished you off. " Commander Tanner said

" Sailor Moon! Don't do it! " Keith shouted

" My monster beast! Attack! " Commander Tanner commanded

The monster beast began to attack them.

" Shiro! You guys form Voltron right now! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Right now? " Hunk asked

" Do what she said, go ahead! " Sailor Venus said

" Alright, guys! It was time to form Voltron! " Shiro said

The lions transformed into Voltron. After that, they joined alongside with the Sailor Scouts

" It can't be impossible! Monster Beast! Finished them off! " Commander Tanner commanded

The monster beast attacked the two team.

" Bubble Spray Freezing! " Sailor Mercury shouted

The Attack fired at the monster beast, immobilized his left hand

" It was my turn to freeze it up. " Lance said

He used the laser beam to fired ice at the right hand of the monster beast. The monster beast became unmovable.

" You're up, Sailor Moon! " Keith shouted

" You got it, Red Fighter " Sailor Moon said with a wink

" Huh? Red Fighter? " the Paladins wondered

Sailor Moon used her Purity Chalice to transform into her Super form and then she raised her Moon Heart Scepter Wand and shouted " Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! " and it was fired at the monster beast body then the Voltron team used their finished attack. After that, the monster beast was destroyed

" No! It can't be! I must retreat! " Commander Tanner said, in furious

The spaceship left away. The two team continued on the way to the old Galra empire. After an hour, they finally reached in

" the old Galra empire" Jerry said

" Scary... " Tom said, in a frightening way

" Let's go down " Matt said

The team went down together in the beneath of the castle where the sword of the warrior prince was kept. Reaching up to the lower floor, they finally reached the place.

" Wow! Amazing weapon! " Pidge said, amazed

" So.. is this the sword of the warrior prince? " Shiro asked

" Sure thing is. But only one person can able to pulled it off. " Matt stated

" Paladins! Pull it out! " Allura said

" Leave it to me! " Lance said

Lance go in first to pull it off, but it was stuck in.

" I cannot pull enough! " Lance said

" Let me help you out then." Shiro said

Shiro, Pidge and Hunk helped Lance to pulled the sword off.

" Just a little bit.. " Pidge said

" It was say that a person with Galra blood can able to pull it, right? " Jerry asked

" Maybe Keith can do it " Sailor Mars said

" You try ahead, Keith. " Allura said

Keith step forward in. At first, he felt nervous to pull it off but thanks to Serena's encouragement words from before. He pulled the sword quickly out of hand. Everyone were surprised in delight

" Keith! You did it! " Lance said

" Did I? " Keith wondered

" Way the go, Keith. Nice job. " Hunk said, with a thumbs up

" You are the one who can hold the sword of the warrior prince. Maybe you can mastered it. " Shiro said

" But how? " Keith asked

" Maybe Sailor Moon can teach you out." Sailor Mini Moon said, embarrassed

" What? "Sailor Moon confused, face turned red

Everyone were laughing at her reaction. Back when, Arka feeled the presence of Gazer between the sword and Keith.

" Soon...i will get you for real. " Arka thought, laughing in evil grin

On the other hand, Sarina was in furious that Sailor Moon and Keith are together and she had a plan to ruin them.

" I will destroyed you, both. " she thought

To Be Continued... Chapter 10 - The Play


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 - The Play

The two teams are returned back to the headquarters after Keith get the sword of the warrior prince Gazer. As he hold the sword, he didn't know on how to mastered it. Serena noticed him

" Are you still not trying to practice it? " Serena asked

" I was trying but I think something bother with this weapon. It makes me feel strange. I wonder why it happens. " Keith said

" You can try a little bit. " Serena told him

He tried to hit the sword at the wall and it strikes at the wall in accident.

" I think that it was hard for a paladin just like you to hold that sword. " Serena said

" Can you teached me on how to do this? " Keith asked

" Would I. Leave to Coach Serena to trained you up. " Serena said

Serena teached Keith the basic skills of sword attacks. Later days passed by, Keith finally learned on how to used the sword of the warrior prince. As she was trained him, he began to developed in love to her. The other paladins were watching at distance

" I think Serena was a good trainor for Keith. " Pidge said

" More better than me. " Lance sighs

" Keith was more skillful than ever from before. " Hunk said

" You say so, the more experience the more skill talents in fighting against evil. " Shiro said

" Hold on... did his mother knows about it? " Hunk asked

" Allura tells her about that but I think that she was turned to be unacceptable or something. " Pidge said

" unacceptable? What do you mean? " Lance asked

" I think that his mother didn't want her to become his own future girlfriend. " Pidge said

" Love that all matters within. No matter how you been try, you have been failed to turn back. " Shiro stated

" Who cares? Age and status doesn't matter. Who gives. " Lance said

" Maybe you're right, Lance. You got the point. " Pidge said

" Oh by the way, the role play will be next week. We almost forgot. " Hunk said

" Oh yeah, we have to continued practicing right away. " Pidge said

The Paladins, the Sailor Scouts along with Tom, Jerry, Alllura and Coran are returned back to practice for the role play next week at the Balmera. Days passed by, their practice seems goes better and better. Serena was fell confidence in her acting skills, thanks to last time that she awake Keith from death and now she feeled excited. After their practice, they prepared the costumes for the role play.

On the other hand, Commander Tanner was returned back from the castle, furious in rage

" Dammit! The Voltron team was team up with Sailor Moon. That was impossible!" he said in furious

Commander Foster approached him

" My! My! What a great disappointment. Leader Arka will get mad at you that way. " she said

" It was none of your business! You have failed your plan last time. " Commander Tanner said

" I'm sure that she will gonna pleased you. " Commander Foster said

" Next time! I'll be succeeded. I will make sure that Arka will be happy about the next plan. " Commander Tanner said

" You will never try yourself. You will gonna first to died in the outer space. " Commander Foster said

" Whatever! You can't goes against me. Let's see who will succeed and who will not. " Commander Tanner said in anger

The two commanders looked each other, madly. In the throne room, Arka was looking at the crystal ball, feeled the presence of Gazer inside of Keith. Zaide noticed her

" Are you keeping look at crystal ball like that, Arka? " Zaide asked

" No matter what. Gazer will belong to me for real. I will never give up on getting him. Now the emperor was gone, I make sure that no one can opposed me even that Moon warrior. " Arka said

" You say so and by the way, have you seen Sarina? " Zaide asked

" Sarina? I never thought she was in our army. " Arka said

" I was wondering that she was gone away for few days. I think she had something up to. " Zaide said

" Can you track her then? " Arka asked

" The army are searching for her around the castle however she wasn't there. " Zaide said

Suddenly a knight went approach in

" Leader, Sarina was using the spaceship along with the Space Army Drones. " the knight said

" What?! That was impossible! How it was happened? " Arka asked

" I think she will used it, going to a place called the Balmera I think. " the knight said

" She was a betrayer of The Invaders. Fine her immediately! " Arka commanded

" Yes, Leader. " the knight bows and left out

" How dare she used my army without my permission. She was really a betrayer of the Invaders. She was going to against me. " Arka said, in anger

Back when at the headquarters, Serena was looked at the picture in her locket necklace between her and Jaden. She started to feel sad. Her friends, Tom and Jerry notice her mood.

" Are you alright? " Tom asked

" Let me guess.. you miss my master so much, don't you? " Jerry asked too

" Come on! You can't hide it from Keith just like that." Raye said

" I miss him so much. He was so very worried about me. Even though that I was in love to someone else. " Serena said

" Told you, Keith was a Red Paladin of the Red Lion. Just the same color as Jaden do. " Tom said

" Told you, Protecting Keith and the entire universe is your top priority. " Amy said

" I understand completely but what if Keith will discovered that I have already have a boyfriend. He will get mad when he sees it. " Serena said ,worry

" He will never mad at you, Serena. He will trust you a lot. " Mina cheered

" Keith was so happy when you are at his side. " Lita said

" Be confidence, Serena. " Rini said

" Thanks for cheered me up. " Serena said

" Come on, we have to get to sleep now. " Jerry said

They went to sleep. The week later, they finally reach the home of Balmera

" Here we are, guys. The land of Balmera. " Coran said

" How sticky... " Tom said, in disgust way

" Have you guys been here from before? " Serena asked

" Of course. We have been went in this place twice. " Allura said

" I see " Serena muttered

" I'm getting excited! " Hunk said in joy

" Me too. " Pidge said

" We have to prepared our costumes and the props. Bring it to the stage. " Allura told them

They carried the props at the back of the stage and then they get their costumes to wear for the role play. The Balmerians were excited for the new role play by the paladins along with the Sailor Scouts. At the back of the stage, they are almost weared their costumes

" How do you think, pal? " Jerry asked, showed his costume

" That was great. I think that my costume was getting not good for my size. " Tom said

" You try in your own size, Tom." Rini said

" How my costume was? " Hunk asked

" Seems fit for you, Hunk. " Pidge said

" Thanks" Hunk said with a smile

" Man.. my costume was too tightly for me. I can't hold much longer. " Lance complained

" Your costume was very fit for you, Lance." Allura cheered him up

" Thanks, princess. " Lance said, blushing

" Well.. my costume was nice to me. " Serena said, turned in the mirror

" You look beautiful today, Serena. " Keith said with a smile

" Thanks, Keith. You too, you are so handsome man today." Serena said, blushing red

" Really? " Lance asked, embarrassed

" What? " Keith shocked in surprised

" Alright! We have to get ready. " Shiro said

" I'll be first on the stage then. " Jerry said

" Go ahead! " Tom told him

Jerry first went on to the stage. He hold the microphone, saying louder.

" Ladies and gentlemen, We like to present our new role play. The title is " The Sleeping Prince." , a genderbend version of Sleeping Beauty. Now, the paladins of Voltron along with the new team the Sailor Scouts will present their acting skills. So, have the fun and enjoy watching. " Jerry said

" Paladins! You can do it! " the Balmerians shouted in cheers

The role play has began. The first part is the beginning of the story, Jerry and Rini were satted at the floor mat.

" Can you tell me a story about the Sleeping Prince? " Rini, played as the listener, asking

" Of course not. I will read it for you. " Jerry, played as the storyteller, said

He opened the book and reads " Once Upon A Time... "and the curtains closed. The second part was in the middle of a forest, a house was in top of a mountain. There was a small house where is the three male fairies lived in along with the queen's son, Prince Ragner.

" Where is he? " Pidge, played as the first fairy, asking

" He went out without permission this time. Today is his birthday, we can't able to waste time like this. " Shiro, played as the second fairy, said

" Or else the evil king discovered him out even though we hide our powers to protect the prince. " Hunk, played as the third said

The three male fairies are prepared for the prince's birthday. The curtains closed and the third part was in a dark castle, the evil villain, Magnifico, called the spying owl.

" Can you tell me where is the prince was hiding? " Lance, played as Magnifico, asked

" I don't know, sire. He was lived in a forest where the male fairies lived. " Amy, played as the spying owl, said

" I see. Find him immediately " Lance, played as Magnifico, commanded

" Yes, sire. " Amy, played as the spying owl, bows and flews away

The curtains closed again and the most excited part, the fourth part where the prince will meet the princess at the forest.

" Where are you going, prince? " Mina, played as the bird, asked

" Pick up fruits from the tree. " Keith, played as the prince, said

" Don't go farther! The three male fairies will searching for you. " Allura, played as the squirrel, told him

The Prince went around to picked up the fruits in the tree but suddenly he was bumped into a horse, knocked him out. The Princess went down

" Are you okay, mister? " Serena, played as the princess, asked ,lend her hand to him

" Yes, I'm fine. " Keith, played as the prince, said

And she help him to stand up

" I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that I was bumped at you." Serena, played as the princess, apologize

" It was okay. Hold on... Why you know me? " Keith, played as the prince, asked

" Well I heard you singing around the forest along with this animals. So that why I came here to followed you. " Serena, played as the princess, said

The two began to looked each other but suddenly, a loud crash appears in

" What was that? " Tom wonders

That when, Sarina appears out along with the Space Drones Army

" I will ruined you all! " she shouted

The Balmerians run away in frightened and the Space Army Drones attack the place. The Paladins, the Sailor Scouts along with Tom, Jerry, Coran, and Allura went out of the stage

" What is going on? " Rini wondered

" It was Sarina again..." Lance muttered

" Why she was here? She trying to destroy our role play. " Mina protested

" I came here to destroyed Sailor Moon and Keith, the one who had betrayed me. " Sarina said

" Keith was not interested to you again. " Shiro shouted

" You had ruin the role play. Give up already! " Pidge said

" Really... I will gonna destroyed you all of you! " Sarina shouted

She commanded the Space Drones Army to attack them. They went separately.

" What should we do now? " Tom asked

" We have to get to our lions." Shiro said

" But... where is Keith? " Allura asked

" He was along with Serena." Hunk said

" I hope those two are okay out there. " Jerry said, worried

Back when, Serena and Keith were confronted by Sarina

" Don't you think that I leave that so easily?" Sarina asked

" You had just betrayed me, Sarina! Don't bother me again anymore for real. " Keith shouted

" Really... you can't run away from me just like that. Now.. this is my revenge against you." Sarina said

Serena, stepped in ,towards to her

" Keith was already forgot you forever. He was no longer thinked about you. " Serena shouted

" Well then, I will fight you for real! " Sarina said, released her sword

" It was deal." Serena said

" Serena! No! " Keith said

The two women fights each other in swords, making Keith was worry about her. The others arrives in, watching the fight

" No way! Sarina and Serena are fighting again? " Amy wondered

" It was the same as last time. " Jerry said

" I think they fighting over you, Keith. " Pidge said

" No...it can't be..." Keith muttered

The two women continued fight each other

" Don't you think that you will defeat me?! He will belong to me soon. " Sarina asked

" I will defeat until the last strength to protect him from you! " Serena shouted

" What a useless struggle " Sarina said

" Even though that Keith was skillful fighter. I will never give up just for his sake. I won't lose to you. " Serena said

And Keith began to realize on what she said. The fight continues in, Sarina is trying to defeat her but she strike her sword at her body.

" No.. it can't be... "Sarina muttered

" You will never able to return back again for real! " Serena shouted

And she strikes her with a slash and she felled on the ground, with a little blood, surrounded her

" Alright! She did it! " Jerry said, jumped in joy

" Thanks, goodness. " Coran said, sighs

Keith approach to Serena

" Is something a problem? " Serena asked

" I think she will be gone for good for real. She was no longer my classmate and as a... lover. " Keith said

They both hug each other. The Balmerians are in delighted in joy, thanks to Serena. The Space Drones Army escape but they were defeated by Voltron. Later after the battle, the role play was continued on going without a incident. In the end, they're were succeeded. They were waved goodbye to the Balmerians and they leave out

" Man! This is the best day ever! " Tom said in delight

" You say so, thanks to Serena for saving Keith from that evil woman. " Hunk said

" So.. what are you going to do now, Keith? Now, Sarina was gone now for good. What are you gonna do next? " Lance asked

" She was no longer in this world... I will gonna move on from new life. " Keith said as he holds the sword of the warrior prince and looked up at stars.

To Be Continued... Chapter 11 - Keith's Awakening


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 - Keith's Awakening

Arka, heard the news that the monster beast was destroyed by Sailor Moon along with Voltron team, became furious in anger and she called Commander Tanner out.

" You have failed in the first plan! You are so incompetence. How should I give you a punishment for being failing to finished them. " Arka shouted in anger

Tanner bows and apologize " I'm sorry, Leader. Sailor Moon was joined with the Voltron team to finished the monster off quickly. I was trying but it won't work. "

Arka smashed her stick and said " I will give you one more chance. If you failed again, I will punished you by stoning to death. "

" Yes, Leader. " Commander Tanner bows and leaves

Commander Tanner leaves the throne room and went back to the army headquarters, smashing his hands on the table, rage in anger

" I never realized that the Leader will be disappointed at me. I have a better plan this time. I will get rid of the paladin of the Red Lion by lured him into a trap. " Commander Tanner thought, laughing in evil grin

Meanwhile at the Voltron Headquarters, Keith was practice his sword skills using the sword of the warrior prince. Serena noticed him from the top.

" Are you getting better well? " Serena asked

" Of course " Keith said with a smile

Serena went down and aid Keith at the practice. On the top, Krolia was watching them, remember what Coran said last time and she thought that she was unwilling to be her son's girlfriend then she leaves out without any say a word.

Later then, the Paladins were busily searching the evidences of the Invaders. Keith went in

" Guys, Are you doing busy? " Keith asked

" Yep, how was your practice was? " Pidge asked him

" Did Serena teached you again? " Lance asked, embarrassed

" What? No, not really. She had teached me last time so I practice well for today and she was only watching me when I was practicing. " Keith said

" I think you mastered the sword of the warrior prince correctly. You will used it in case of battle emergency. " Shiro stated

" You did a nice way, Keith. " Hunk said, with thumb up

" Really you are a skilled fighter, Keith. " Pidge said with a smile

" Thanks, guys. " Keith said, smiling slightly

Later that midnight, every one were went to sleep for the new mission tomorrow except for Keith who was went to his locker room, to fix up his things. But suddenly, he saw a envelope on the table

" What this? " he wondered

He open the envelope and he read the letter wrote it

Dear Keith of the Voltron team,

I would like to meet you at the top of the old Galra tower tonight. I'm look forward to it.

Truly Yours,

Tanner

" What is this? A private conversation? " Keith wondered

And then he put his paladin uniform and carry his two swords and he ride the Red Lion then he left the headquarters.

The next day, Everyone were already wake up but the paladins noticed that Keith was went missing

" Hold on, where is Keith going? " Lance wondered

" He was running away this time. " Pidge said

" Wait... I saw the Red Lion was went missing too and I think that he was left away. " Tom said

" It was never happen like this. "Jerry said

" Can you contact him, Coran? " Allura asked

" I was trying " Coran said

" Serena, I think your secret admirer was really a nuisance. " Raye said

" Don't say such a word like that, Raye. " Serena said in anger

" Really? You didn't protect him, aren't you? " Raye asked

" Why you.. " Serena said in anger

" Stop fighting you two, it was not time for fighting here. We all worried for Keith. " Lita said, stopping them apart

" She's right, we must to be calm for while. " Mina said

" I have found him, riding on the Red Lion. " Coran said, found the spaceship in the screen computer

" Keith! What are you doing out there? You have supposed to come back here immediately!" Shiro told him

" But sorry, I have to go somewhere. " Keith said, apologize

" Where are you go supposed to be? " Hunk asked

" I was receive a letter that someone will meet me at the old Galra tower named by Tanner I think. "Keith said

" Wait?! At the tower? It was too dangerous to go there. " Lance said

" It must be a trap. " Pidge shouted

" Sorry... I must go. I have to contact you guys later. " Keith said

The contact on the screen was cut off

" Uggh.. dammit! He is never listen. " Lance said

" What should we do now? He will go there all by himself. " Tom wondered

" Can you still contact him? " Allura asked

" But his communication was turned off. I think he must on the way to old Galra tower. " Coran said

" So...what we gonna do now, Shiro? We can able to followed him? "Hunk asked

" We can't able to stay back like this. We all gonna go together to warned him that it was a really a trap. " Pidge said

" I agree " Jerry said

" Tanner? Old Galra tower? Wait... it can't be possibly that.. " Serena thought on her mind

Serena run away quickly

" Where are you going, Serena? " Tom asked

" It was too dangerous to go there." Amy said

" But I have no other choice, I have to stop him for real. " Serena said, continue running

" Serena! You can't! " Raye shouted

" Sorry.. but I have to save him for good. " Serena said

She went downstairs, beneath the headquarters. She used a spaceship to go after Keith.

" What should we do now? Serena was trying to followed Keith. " Rini asked in panicked

" I think Serena was very worried about him so that why she wanted to followed him. " Jerry said

" Shall we go after them? " Lita asked

" I guess we have no other choice. It could possibly a trap by the Invaders. Keith and Serena will be in terrible trouble. We all gonna go together there. " Shiro said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go to our lions. " Lance said in a hurry

Before the paladins leave out, the Inner Scouts stop them

" Wait! " Raye shouted

" What? Is something a matter? " Shiro asked

" We have to say to you something. " Raye said

" What do you mean by that? " Coran asked

They released their Star Pens and brooch.

" Transform, Sailor Scouts! " Tom and Jerry shouted

They raised their transformation items

" Mars Star Power! " Raye shouted

" Mercury Star Power! " Amy shouted

" Jupiter Star Power! " Lita shouted

" Venus Star Power! " Mina shouted

" Moon Prism Power!" Rini shouted

They transformed into their Sailor forms. The paladins were shocked in surprised except Tom, Jerry and Alllura

" Wait... you guys are..." Pidge muttered

" Yes, we are the Sailor Scouts. The defenders of the entire galaxy. " Sailor Mars said

" No way! You guys are really real. " Hunk said in surprised

" So that's mean... Serena was... " Lance muttered

" Yes, Serena was the leader, Sailor Moon. " Jerry said

" Serena was Sailor Moon? " Coran shocked in surprised

" So that means... Sailor Moon was actually real after all. I knew it. " Pidge said

" But.. why you didn't tell us from the first place? " Shiro asked

" Actually we hide our secret identities so that the enemies will never discovered who were really are. " Sailor Venus said

" Sailor Moon was the leader of the team even though she hide her own secret identity so that she will protect Keith from the Invaders. " Sailor Mercury stated

" But why? " Lance asked

" Because Serena tell me last time that she was really Sailor Moon. She told me that I will never tell to anybody else including Keith. " Allura said

" We are the defenders of the universe. We all work together as a team. So that why we need your personal help from you, paladins of Voltron. I know that you are defending the universe against the evil force and we all gonna fight together as the team. " Sailor Jupiter said

" So.. what do you think? " Pidge asked Shiro

" Okay, we agree with you. We all gonna fight for the sake of the entire universe. " Shiro said

" What are we waiting for? We must get going!" Jerry said in a hurry

That when, the paladins were ride on their respective lions while the the Sailor Scouts, Tom and Jerry were in the spaceship to go after Serena and Keith.

Meanwhile, Keith was finally reached the old Galra tower

" This is must be it... " he thought

He went down from his lion and he went inside the tower. As he reached to the top floor, no one was there

" Is somebody here? " Keith asked

But suddenly someone attacks him from the top and then he released his two swords, jumped away from the attack

" Who are you? " Keith asked

Commander Tanner went down from the top

" So.. it was the paladin of the Red Lion.. Keith, right? I was very surprised by coming you here in this tower by yourself. " Commander Tanner said, holding a sword

" What do you want? Why you wanted to attack me? " Keith asked, in anger

" Because the leader Arka was very disappointed of me so that why I planned this to lured you out and finished you so that she will appraised me for real. " Commander Tanner answered

" For what purpose? " Keith asked

" I have failed in my first plan so that why she was furious. She was thinked nothing but you! She never think on how to control the entire universe. She thinked nothing but you! you! " Commander Tanner said

" What are you saying? I'm not... "Keith muttered

" Enough! This is the last thing I should do so that my loyalty for the Invaders and even that the leader will forget you forever! " Commander Tanner said

The two battled each other

" I'll finished you in one strike.. " Commander Tanner said

He strike his sword at his hand and his arm was wounded. He knocks him down on the floor.

Commander Tanner mockingly, said " You are such a useless warrior. A paladin like you will never continued to fight. I heard the reason why Arka was after you because you are a useless person. "

Keith began to stand up again

" My! My! You can able to stand up. How pathetic. " Commander Tanner said

" I'm not a useless person... " Keith muttered

" What? " Commander Tanner wonders

Keith continue saying " I'm not a useless person ever. After all then, I will still continue to fight and to never give up. I won't lose to anyone else, a person like you who thinks nothing but evil things. I won't let it happened. I will continue this just for the sake of the entire universe. I must do this until the end. "

He released the sword of the warrior prince

" What a useless struggle. You will never continued to fight. The universe was belong to the Invaders. " Commander Tanner said

" I will never let you to escaped alive. I will finished you to death! " Keith shouted

The two continued fighting. That when, Keith used his sword to strike at Commander Tanner's shoulder. He hit him so hardly.

" Nice try, Keith. You are really a strong warrior that I thought with. " Commander Tanner said

Keith was heavenly exhausted

" I will finished you off " Keith shouted, pointed his sword at him

" By the way... can you tell me where is your love interest Sailor Moon? " Commander Tanner asked

" What are you saying? Sailor Moon was not here. " Keith said

But then Serena's voice was heard

" I'm right here, Keith." Serena said

Keith turns back, shocked slowly

" It can't be... " he muttered

Serena released her Cosmic Heart Brooch and that when Keith began to startled in silent

" Moon Cosmic Power, Transform! " Serena shouted

Serena transformed into Sailor Moon in front of Keith.

" No way... is she... " he muttered in his mind

Finally, she transformed into her sailor form

" I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice! I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punished you! " she said her speech

" Serena was Sailor Moon?.. but that was impossible.. " Keith wondered, confused

" Nice work, Keith. You are so brave today. I will leave this to me instead. " Sailor Moon said

Keith rushed to her, worried " But I won't let that happen! You can't fight alone. "

" Don't worry about me. I will protect you at all cost. " Sailor Moon told him

" But... " Keith muttered

" How touching romance was." Commander Tanner said

Sailor Moon steps forward in

" Commander Tanner, I will fight you but you have to leave Keith alone. " Sailor Moon said

" Well.. what should I do that such a thing like that? " Commander Tanner said, amusing

As Sailor Moon steps forward in, Commander Tanner picked up a ice pick on the ground, to finished Keith off.

" Time to die " Commander Tanner said, slowly

The ice pick wanted to strike at Keith but then Sailor Moon jumped in front of him, hitted by the ice pick instead. Then, she was out of motion and she fell down on the floor. Keith rushed to her, shocking.

" Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Wake up! " Keith shouted

Sailor Moon touched her hand at his face

" You don't have to worry about me. I was trying to protect you. For now... I think you will began to cry.. " Sailor Moon said, slowly

Then she was out of breath and her eyes began to closed and her hand fell slowly at the ground.

" Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Don't die! please! I begged of you, please! " Keith pleaded

And he was started to cry in tears. That when, the paladins, the Sailor Scouts, Tom and Jerry along with Allura and Coran arrives in, saw the scene and they were surprised

" Oh no... " Hunk muttered

" We're too late. " Pidge said

" Sailor Moon? " Allura wondered

" What just happened here? " Coran asked, confused

" Keith... " Jerry muttered

" But why? " Shiro thought

That when, Keith was started to cry in tears

" Sailor Moon... " he said, slowly

His tear drop began to glowing light while everyone were just watching in silent. On the other hand at the Galra empire, Prince Lotor feels the presence of his half cousin

" Your Highness? "the knight asked

" He's here... " Prince Lotor muttered

Back when, the sword of warrior prince and the Blade of Mamorra weapon was glowing too

" What just happened to Keith? "Lance wondered

" I don't know. We have to find out. " Shiro said

The two sword weapons began to combined each other as one

" No way... " Jerry muttered

" Amazing " Pidge said, amazed

The swords combined into a powerful weapon called " The Sword of Eternity ". The paladins were wondering

"What was that weapon? " Hunk wonders

" I never seen that from before. " Lance said

That when, Keith was stand up, I'm front of the sword

" Keith? " Lance wondered

" What just happened to him? " Allura asked, confused

Then suddenly, he raised up and that when, he was transformed with royal prince's clothes with a cape and with black shoe on it. Lastly, a symbol of Galra appears on his forehead. Everyone were shocked in what they saw including Commnder Tanner

" No, it can't be.. " Sailor Mars muttered

" I think he was actually the... " Jerry muttered

" The protector of the Galra Empire? " Sailor Mini Moon wonders

" The warrior prince.. it was Gazer. I knew it. " Pidge said

" But why Keith was awaken as him? " Lance wondered, confused

" Could think that..." Shiro muttered

" Keith was the present incarnation of the warrior prince Gazer. " Allura said

" No way! " Lance said in surprised

That when, Keith (in form of Warrior Prince Gazer) pointed " The Sword of Eternity " to Commander Tanner

" What? " Commander Tanner shocked

" I will finished you! " he shouted

To Be Continued... Chapter 12 - The Past Life


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 - The Past Life

The Paladins and the Sailor Scouts discovered that the present incarnation of Warrior Prince Gazer was actually Keith.

" But why? " Jerry wondered

" I don't know. We have to find out what happened next. " Tom said

Commander Tanner was surprised in shocked that the Galra warrior prince was awakening again.

" That can't be impossible! " he said

" I will finished you off! " Keith (in the form of Gazer) shouted

He tried to attacked Tanner but he run away farther but he was strikely by the sword

" How dare you to get in my way! You had killed my beloved Serenity! You are so incompetence! " Keith (in the form of Gazer) said

"I never thought you are still alive however you are the worst of all. A Galra like you should be never exist in the entire universe. " Commander Tanner said and he laughs evilly

" I'm not the worst! A fighter should always never give up on battle fight. " Keith (in form of Gazer) shouted

And that when, he strike with his sword at Commander Tanner's body. Before he dies, he had said something

" Arka will be... " he uttered

And then he turned in to dusts. The Paladins were wondered of what Commander Tanner said

" What he means of Arka will be what? " Lance thought

" I don't really know maybe he knows about her real secret I think. " Coran stated

" But look, guys " Pidge said, as she looked at the exhausted Keith

That when, Gazer returned back to his original self and he fell collapsed on the floor. Everyone rushed to him

" Will he be okay? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" He was so exhausted after he awaken as Warrior Prince Gazer. " Sailor Mars said

" Keith! Say something! Can you heard us? " Shiro asked

And Keith open his eyes and the Paladins were happy in delight

" You're okay" Hunk said

" Thanks goodness sakes " Coran said

" Are you feel okay, Keith? " Shiro asked

" What just happened to me? " Keith asked them

" You are been awaken as Warrior Prince Gazer and I think you had killed Commander Tanner. " Sailor Venus stated

" Wait, what? But... " Keith said, as he holds the Sword of Eternity on his hand

" The legend was really true. You are the present incarnation of Warrior Prince Gazer, the protector of the Galra Empire. " Allura stated

" Hold on.. how about Sailor Moon? Is she was okay? " Keith asked

The Sailor Scouts were saddened in faces

" But unfortunately, Sailor Moon was... " Sailor Mercury uttered

They turned around as they saw the lifeless body of Sailor Moon at the floor making Keith was shocked and he rushed to her

" Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Speak to me! " he shouted, as he holds her lifeless body

" I think Sailor Moon risk her life to protect you for real. " Jerry said

" She did?... " Keith thought as he looks back to her

" She was truly cares for you " Sailor Jupiter said

" No! You can't do this to me! You can't die so easily. Please don't leave me, Serenity... " Keith said as he began to cried, as he hugs her

But suddenly, the Legendary Silver Crystal was shining in light and Sailor Moon turns into Warrior Princess Serenity

" Sailor Moon was the... " Pidge thought

" The Warrior Princess of the Moon? " Hunk wondered

" So.. that was the Warrior Prince's first love? " Lance asked

" She is " Tom said

That when, Warrior Princess Serenity approached Keith

" Gazer... is that really you? " she asked

" My beloved warrior Serenity " Keith said

And he transformed again into Warrior Prince Gazer then the two walked forward and they holding hands each other

" They are the lovers from the past life? " Shiro asked

" Exactly it is " Sailor Mercury said

Everyone were looking at the two interwined each other but later they returned back to their original selves. As they returned back to their original selves, Sailor Moon was still not awake yet

" Serenity, please... wake up " Keith pleaded, crying

After a minute later, Sailor Moon opens her eyes and the Sailor Scouts, Tom and Jerry were delighted

" What just happened? " she wonders

And Keith embrace her

" You came back, Serenity... " he said

" I'm so waiting for so long, Your Highness " Sailor Moon said

The two stand up again

" I guess your past memories were returned. " Coran said

" So... what should we do now next? " Jerry asked

" Now your past memories were returned. All we should do is to stop Arka targeting the protector of the Galra Empire. " Pidge stated

" But how we gonna do that? " Lance asked

" There is only creature who knows about it. " Allura said

" Who? " Tom asked, confused

" The Goddess of the Universe, the most powerful deity in the whole universe. She has incredible power to seal enemies who invaded the entire galaxy. She knows everything about time." Allura stated

" So.. how we gonna find that deity ruler? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" It was in the place called the Deity planet where all deities lives. " Allura said

" Well, we shall get going then. " Sailor Venus said

The Sailor Scouts, The Paladins along with Tom and Jerry were flied to the Deity planet where the powerful deity lives. As they arrived at the planet, they were stunned on what they saw, the planet were turned into ruins and the place was peace and quiet.

" So.. this is the planet where the deities lives? " Hunk asked

" Look like so quiet and silent " Lance said

They walked in through inside the palace.

" Why the palace were in ruins? " Sailor Mars asked, wondered

" Did something bad happened? " Tom asked

" Because of the invasion happens 10,000 years ago after the fallen of Galra and the Moon Kingdom. " Allura stated

" I been heard that the goddess was sealed the Invaders with her last remaining powers. " Shiro said

" So... where is it the throne? " Tom asked

Finally they went to the throne where the goddess lived.

" How we gonna to contact her? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

Allura turned to Sailor Moon and said " Sailor Moon, maybe you be the only one to do it. "

" But.. how should I do that? " Sailor Moon asked, confused on what she do

" Just called her loudly. " Allura said

Sailor Moon steps forward and she shouted loudly and that when a light shone appears

" What you want to talked something? " the Goddess asked, appears in her deity form

" My name is Sailor Moon aka Serena, lives in the planet Earth. My real name was Warrior Princess Serenity ,defender of the Moon Kingdom and the love interest of Warrior Prince Gazer, defender of the Galra Empire. I wanted to know about what happened 10,000 years ago on how the Invaders were formed and how the leader Arka target the Warrior Prince. " Sailor Moon said

" You mean your past life, don't you? Why you wanted to know about? " the Goddess asked

" Please, I wanted to know everything in the past. Right now, the leader Arka was targeting Keith. " Sailor Moon pleaded

The Goddess and Sailor Moon are looked each other faces for a moment but then after that the Goddess deep breath, sighed

" All right, I will tell you everything but first off, I must say to you something. "the Goddess said

" What is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Well you see, I was the one who send you here on the outer space. " the Goddess said

Everyone were shocked on what she said

" So that means... the portal appears last time is... " Tom uttered

" We were send us here? " Jerry asked, confused

" But why? Why you are the one who send me here? " Sailor Moon asked

" Because the reason is to protect the Red Paladin from the leader Arka. " the Goddess said

" To protect Keith? " Sailor Moon asked, confusing

" Yes it is but for now I must tell you everything about on what happened 10,000 years ago. " the Goddess said

(Flashback)

In the Galra Empire, there was a grand celebration and of course a ball dance party for every royalties of Galra

" This is the most wonderful celebration ever. " Emperor Zarkon said

" Of course it is, Sire. After all, we can do anything to take conquer of the entire universe. " Honerva said

" You got the point, Honerva. " Emperor Zarkon said

That when, the emperor was looking for Prince Gazer around at the dance party

" Where is Gazer? He supposed to be dance with some fellow Galras." Emperor Zarkon asked, wondered

" He was waiting for his true love at the top. "Honerva said

" His true love? " Emperor Zarkon asked

Meanwhile at the top room of the palace, Warrior Prince Gazer was looking up at the fireworks gazing at the skies, feeled so worried, waiting for Serenity

" Serenity... where are you now? " he thought on his mind

Then he was silent in moment and suddenly, the voice of Serenity was heard

" Your Highness! " she shouted

Gazer turned to her, surprised

" My beloved Serenity!" he said

" Sorry for being late at the ball party. " Serenity said

" I been waiting for you " Gazer said

" There is terrible something to happened. " Serenity said

" Terrible will happened? What do you mean? " Gazer asked

" There was an evil force called the Invaders will attack the entire universe. So that why I came here to warned you about this. " Serenity stated

" But why? " Gazer asked again, confusing

" Who is there?! " a Galra soldier shouted, approaching Serenity

" Meet me at the ball party. " Serenity told him and she runs off from the Galra soldiers

And Gazer looked, worrying

" Serenity... " he muttered

Back at the palace, Emperor Zarkon was waiting for Prince Gazer to show up

" Where is he?! " Emperor Zarkon shouted

" No need to be worried, Sire. He will came here soon as possible. " Honerva said

On the downstairs, Arka was also waiting for the Warrior Prince to asked for the dance

" I hope he will be surprised me. " she thought

That when, The Warrior Prince approached downstairs and Arka was in delighted

" I think he will dance with me and after all we will be destined to be together. " Arka thought

Arka tried to approached him but suddenly she was shocked when Serenity approached him

" Your Highness, May I have this dance? " Serenity, as she held her hand to him

" Of course, my beloved. " Gazer said

She hold his hand, gawking from downstairs and the two went to the dancing floor and they dancing each other gracefully. As the two dance each other, Emperor Zarkon looking at them, wondering

" So... that was the true love of Gazer? The defender of the Moon Kingdom? " he asked, wondered

" Sire, her name was Serenity. She was also a warrior. She was tough and strong

lady, much more different from the female Galras. " Honerva said

" I see but will I agree to accept her as my cousin's fiancee? " Emperor Zarkon thought

" There is nothing to be worried about. She will protect him no matter what despite the dangers approaching in. " Honerva stated

" I see. I will accept her. " Emperor Zarkon said

Back at the dance...

" Serenity, my beloved " Gazer said

They hold their hands each other

" I never thought that there was a war going to be approached in between your kingdom and my kingdom. " Serenity said

" Who will might be the leader? " Gazer asked

" I'm not really sure but I think that your life will be at risk. " Serenity said

" But why? " Gazer asked, confused

" You don't have to be worry. I will be right here to protect you for real. " Serenity said

" Really? " Gazer asked, in delight

" I promise that I will never let you down. " Serenity said

" Serenity... " Gazer muttered

" Gazer... " Serenity muttered

The two shared a kiss and that when, Arka began to jealous in rage that Serenity had won the heart and love of the Warrior Prince and she swears vengeance to the Galra Empire

(Flashback Ends)

" And after years passed by, Arka joined as the leader of the Invaders and her goal is to invaded the two kingdoms even the Deity palace. We have tried everything to defeated them but we are so defenseless and after the ultimate war, I used my remaining powers to send you and Gazer to reincarnated on planet earth, to lived peacefully and normal. However, the Invaders were returned to invaded other planets including planet Earth so that why I send you to to outer space to protect the warrior prince... I mean.. the Red Paladin from Arka. " the Goddess stated

" Hold on... Arka was the pupil of Emperor Zarkon, right? " Sailor Mercury asked

" Yes it is but she has swears vengeance against the Galra and that how the Invaders attack every planets across the entire universe. " the Goddess stated

" But why Arka wanted Gazer? " Sailor Moon asked

" Because she was fall in love to him for a very long time and she developed an obsession to him however he rejected her and he was falled in love to you when you two met each other at the greenery garden, the warrior prince's favorite place. " the Goddess stated

" greenery garden?" Sailor Moon wondered

" Is that right? " the Goddess asked Keith

He nodded his head and said " Yes, I love to go to planet Earth because of its beautiful greenery place and that how I met her. "

" I see about it but I think that your life put at risk because Arka was going to after you for real because you are the reincarnation of the Galra's protector. " the Goddess stated

" What do you mean? " Keith asked in terrified

The Goddess turns to back to Sailor Moon

" Sailor Moon... I mean... Serenity." the Goddess uttered

" Yes? " Sailor Moon asked

" Now.. your past memories were returned and it was the chance to protect Gazer... I mean... Keith from Arka. You are the only one to defeat her just like in the past. " the Goddess told her

" But why should I do that?! I don't know what her weakness was. " Sailor Moon asked, in panicked

" Your Moonlight Sword will be attached to the Legendary Silver Crystal and a new power will arise in. " the Goddess stated

" A new power? " Jerry wondered

" What she means by that? " Sailor Venus wondered too

" If you have obtained your true power from yourself, you will defeated Arka easily. " the Goddess told her

" My true power? " Sailor Moon thought, holding her Moonlight Sword

" Now, it was your beginning mission to stop the Invaders and joined with the Paladins even some fellow creatures from every planets and make sure that you must protect Keith safely. " the Goddess told her

" I will " Sailor Moon said and she kneeled down

The Goddess vanished away in a the form of shoning light. After that, Sailor Moon stand up again

" So.. what we should do next? " Tom asked

" I think the Goddess was counting on you, Sailor Moon. We know that you will be the one to defeat Arka. " Shiro said

" Yeah, after all with the help of every alliances across from every planets. It will worked out so easily for us. " Pidge said

" You think so " Hunk muttered

Keith step forward to Sailor Moon

" Oh great, here were go again. " Coran said

" Keith was such a gentleman " Lance said

" Sailor Moon... I mean... Serena " he muttered

" Yes? What is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Are you sure what the Goddess said to you? but...I'm still so scared that much because she will gonna after me again. " Keith said in terrify

And Sailor Moon embraced him

" I promised that I won't let that Arka go to you. I swear " Sailor Moon said

On the other hand at the Invaders throne room, Arka feeled the strong presence of Gazer and she hatching an evil plan.

To Be Continued... Chapter 13 - Keith Was in Danger


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 - Keith Was In Danger

In the previous chapter, Arka feels the strong presence of Warrior Prince Gazer inside Keith and she hatching an evil plan to make him belongs to her once again. She called Commander Foster in

" Did you called me, leader? " Commander Foster asked

" I need to know what happened to Commander Tanner anyway, Foster? " Arka asked her

" Commander Tanner was killed by the Red Paladin... I mean... the warrior prince Gazer of the Galra Empire. He was finally awakened his past memories. " Commander Foster said

" I see. Now, I have to ordered a better mission to do as the new commander of the Invaders. " Arka said

" What order you wanted to do? " Commander Foster asked

" You need to get rid of that moon warrior and then strike the Lions of Voltron with your powerful blast and separate them. Make sure that they never were formed. Got that? " Arka commanded

" Yes, leader. I will never failed. " Commander Foster said and she bows

Commander Foster leaves out of the palace then Arka was standing on the window

" Soon... you will belong to me. " Arka thought to herself and she laughed evilly

Back when at the Castleship, The Sailor Scouts, The Paladins along with Tom and Jerry were gathered at the table room

" So... what's the plan? " Tom asked

" We need to strike the Invaders hideout before any bad happens. " Jerry said

" But it was not very easy to do that. " Pidge said to him

" What do you mean? " Jerry asked

" Because the army of the Invaders were too many. We can't handle it by ourselves. " Pidge said

" I think you got the point, Pidge. " Hunk said

" Maybe it was impossible to do that so early. We need to stick to the right plan. " Amy stated

" She's correct but what if the Invaders is trying to trap us?" Mina asked

" Yeah, after all we all gonna be doom for real. " Lance said

" Hold on, I remember what the Goddess said that Sailor Moon will have a new power. Do you think that it was the true power of magic? " Allura asked

" I think it was depends on the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. That was her true secret weapon and power. " Raye stated

" But for now, our top priority is to stop Arka from targeting Keith. We have to settled a backup. " Shiro said

After the discussion, they went back to their respective rooms however Keith was not able to sleep well and Serena noticed him

" Are you not sleeping well? " Serena asked

" I think I can't sleep because that she will gonna get me for real. She knows that I'm the present incarnation of the protector of the Galra empire. I was so scared. " Keith said in terrify

" I won't let her to get you. I will make sure that I will defeat her at all cost despite my own life to protect you and the entire universe. " Serena said, convincing him

" But I won't let you to put your life at risk. If you do that, I will never forgive myself. I was reborn here on Earth because I wanted to be with you, to protect me just like in the past years ago. " Keith said in a worried face

They hold their hands and they looked each other for a moment

" Keith, I know that you were worried about me but I promised that I will protect you and love you even the cost of my own life. We are all defenders of the universe. " Serena said

" Serena... I appreciated your vow of promise. We will never be apart again for real. " Keith said

That when, the two shared a kiss but suddenly an alarm was heard

" Everyone! The Invaders are coming. " Coran shouted

" So... Are you going to do this? " Serena asked

" Of course. Even though I was a half Galra, I will still became the Paladin of Voltron, as the defender of the universe. "Keith said

" Okay, go ahead. " Serena told him

And Keith leaves out of the Castleship. On the other hand at the Invaders spaceship, Commander Foster was watching the lions arrived on the screen

" At last, they are finally arrived at the right time. " Commander Foster said in an evil way

Back when, the lions were prepared to face the Invaders spaceship

" Be careful, I think that spaceship has massive weapons. We have to stay sharp. " Shiro told them

" Bring out our ultimate blast, finished them off! " Commander Foster ordered her knights

" Yes, ma'am. " the knight said

They prepared their ultimate attack

" Oh no, here goes nothing. " Hunk said in terrify

" We need to strike them immediately at the weakest point. " Pidge said

" But how we gonna do it? " Lance asked

" I think we gonna fired our attack. " Keith said

" But it was useless " Lance said

" I guess we have no other choice. It's time to formed Voltron! " Shiro commanded

The lions went together but it was interrupted by the ultimate attack of the Invaders spaceship and they became unable to move

" Man.. we can't able to formed Voltron." Lance said

" I guess we're fallen into their trap. We can't able to get out." Pidge said

" I can't move either " Hunk said

" Keith! Are you alright?! " Shiro asked

" I'm fine. I guess we are not able to move ourselves because of that powerful attack. " Keith said

Commander Foster laughed, mockingly and said " Is that the way you can do, Paladins of Voltron? Now it was time to separated you all! "

She pressed the button and fires at the the lions, making to make them immobilized. Back at the castleship, Serena feeled the endangerment and she tried to help them but Tom and Jerry stop her

" I wanted to help them! Keith needs me. " Serena said

" It was too dangerous. You might get hurt." Tom warned her

" But... " Serena muttered

" He is right. It was too dangerous to go out. You might get hurt just like you did in the old Galra tower. " Allura said

And Serena turned looked back, was worried about Keith. Back at the battle, the lions were unable to move in control

" What should we do now? " Lance asked

" We are not able to move our lions. They know our weakness." Pidge said

" I guess we been falled apart " Hunk said

" We got to do something " Keith said

" I think we're in dangerous situation. " Shiro said

That when, the lions suddenly separated apart

" Is something wrong with them? " Allura asked

" I think they were separated apart. " Coran said

" No way! " Rini shouted

Back when, the lions went separated apart

" Man.. we can't able to move right now. " Pidge said

Commander Foster laughing mockingly and said " And now it was time to get you, Red Paladin. "

" Hold on, she was trying to get Keith?! " Lance asked

" Be careful, Keith. I think it was a dangerous trap. " Shiro told him

" Ha! It was little little too late! Arka will be pleased. " Commander Foster and then she commanded " Captured Him! "

" Yes, ma'am " another knight said

And then, they set a blaster to fired Keith out of the Red Lion

" Watch out! " Lance shouted

" Keith, get away! " Hunk told him

But the blaster fired at the lion and Keith was been blown away down from the lion

" Keith! No! " the Paladins shouted

And Commander Foster laughed evilly

" Guys! Help me! " Keith shouted

" No one can help you now. Leader Arka was waiting for you for your comeback. " Commander Foster said

" We got to saved him " Lance said

" But... we can't able to move our lions in. " Hunk said

" It was too useless. You can't able to help him. " Commander Foster said

" Were not giving up!" Shiro shouted

" Really? Well then, I will finished you off in one strike. " Commander Foster said

But suddenly, the voice of Sailor Moon was heard

" You can't do that! " she shouted

" It was you, moon warrior." Commander Foster said, amusing

" No way... Serenity... " Keith uttered

Sailor Moon arrives in, riding in a space board

" I won't let that happened! You will never destroyed the legendary defender of the universe. " Sailor Moon said

" She means us? " Lance wondered

" I think so " Hunk said

" Sailor Moon, you came here to saved us. " Keith said

" Just hang in there, I will pull you out. " Sailor Moon said

Sailor Moon jumps from the space board and she flies to Keith however Commander Foster used the powerful blaster to prevent them from reuniting each other and she fires it at the two, hurting them behind

" No! No! This is bad! This is bad! " Tom said in panicked

Back when, Sailor Moon was deeply injured

" Sailor Moon! " Keith shouted, as he already fall down by the The Invaders's spaceship trap

" I'm coming! " Sailor Moon said, as she quickly rushed to him

And the two both are trying to reached their hands one another

" It won't let that happened " Commander Foster said

She fires them again with the blaster attack and both them are terribly hitted

" Oh no! Sailor Moon! " Rini shouted

Back when, both Sailor Moon and Keith were unconscious

" Captured him! I'm sure that our leader will be appraised us. " Commander Foster commanded

" Yes, Commander " a knight said

They used a magnetic device, carrying an unconscious Keith to the spaceship

" Keith! Why you... " Lance said in anger, trying to attacked the spaceship

But Shiro stopped him and said " It was too dangerous. We are unable to defeat them. "

" But... we all gonna saved him! We can't let him put in danger. " Lance said

" Shiro was right. We can't put our lives to stop them. " Pidge told him

" Okay, I understand. But what should we do now? " Lance asked

A few minutes later, Sailor Moon opened her eyes, surrounded by her friends along with the Paladins

" Where am I? " she wondered

" You are here in this castle room. " Allura said

" Are you okay, Serena? " Rini asked

" We are all worried about you what happened. " Raye stated

" Hold on... where is Keith? " Sailor Moon asked, looking around

" But unfortunately he was captured by the Invaders. You trying to saved him but it was too little late. " Shiro said

" What?! I wanted to go out right now. I wanted to saved him! " Sailor Moon said as she went out from the bed

But Lita stopped her, pulling her hand away

" You can't go right now. It was very dangerous. " Lita told her

" No! I can't stay like this! I wanted to stop the Invaders all by myself. I don't need you to help me out! I won't! " Sailor Moon said in anger

And Allura slapped her on the face, make badly in hurt

" Allura? " Lance wondered

" Are you out of your mind, Sailor Moon?! Are you sure that you will go there all by yourself?! You putting your life in danger. You not thinking straight! If I were you, you must followed what your friends said to you, not to ignore it. It was your fault that Keith was in terrible danger because you let yourself pushed in the way too hard. Just think before you can do something! " Allura said

And Sailor Moon nodded her head, sadly

" Sorry, Princess Allura. I was trying to my hard way in order to saved him but I was such a weakling and rude person. I didn't followed at all the times. Forgive me. " Sailor Moon apologize

" It was okay, Sailor Moon. I know that you still cared for Keith just the same way I cared for the entire universe. We are all defenders of the universe. " Allura said

The two girls hugged each other

" That why I called the powerful friendship. " Jerry said

" Yeah " Amy uttered

After the two hugged each other

" So... what we gonna do now? " Hunk asked

" We must attacked the Invaders hideout and rescued Keith. " Allura said

" But... who will gonna pilot the Red Lion? " Tom asked

" Don't worry, Lance will pilot the Red Lion while Allura will pilot the Blue Lion in temporarily. " Coran said

" Are you sure, Princess Alllura? " Sailor Moon asked

" Of course. I was a experience person. You will be the leader charge. " Allura said

And Sailor Moon smiles and said " You got it! " and she turned to her friends, asked " Right, everyone? "

" Yes " the Inner Scouts, Tom and Jerry answered together

" In the name of the moon, I will punished you! " Sailor Moon shouted with her pose

To Be Continued... Chapter 14 - Search, Rescue and Planning (Part 1)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 - Search, Rescue and Planning (Part 1)

In a flashback, the Warrior Princess Serenity went out of the kingdom, to go in planet Earth. She met the protector of Galra Empire and the nephew of Emperor Zarkon, Gazer. The two shared their relationship until the Invaders attacked both kingdoms, led by Arka, who turned out to be in love to the warrior prince. However the two died together, holding in hands.

Back at the present century, Serena was looking at the window, watching the stars gazing. Princess Allura noticed her mood.

" Is something wrong? " Allura asked

And Serena keep looking at the stars gazing

" I never thought that it will gonna happened again just like this. " Serena said

" You mean the past life, right? " Allura asked

And Serena nodded her head

" Are sure that everyone was ready? " Serena asked

" Of course. Shiro and the others are ready and even the Voltron Coalition will handle all the backup. " Allura said

Serena looks at Allura's new outfit

" Wow! Pink color, huh? That's suits for you. " Serena said, amazed

" Thanks because that a warrior should have loyalty to their kingdoms just like my father when he was a paladin of Voltron. " Allura said

" I see. Shall we get going then? " Serena asked

" Of course " Allura said

The two are went back to the castle room

" Are you feel better? " Pidge asked Serena

" Seems fine. Now I'm going to the hideout to defeat Arka and rescued Keith. " Serena said

" That's the spirit. " Lance said

" Are you really sure? " Shiro asked

" No need to be worried. I got a weapon to fight her. " Serena said

" But how? " Hunk asked

" I won't turned back this time because I was a defender of the universe even the cost of my own life. " Serena said

" You said it " Jerry said

" Everything will be settled. We will attacked the Invaders hideout at the right time. " Coran telled them

" Okay, we will get to our respective lions. " Shiro said

But suddenly, Krolia came in, anger in expression and Serena was wondered

" Miss Krolia? " she asked, confused

She grabbed her in a sudden. The Paladins, Tom and Jerry even the Inner Scouts were shocked in surprised.

" How dare you?! You make my son was captured by the Invaders because of your incompetence! You have failed to protect him. " Krolia scolded her

" But I was trying to saved him but they are so strong enough... " Serena stated

" Trying? Are you out of yourself?! A warrior shouldn't be like that even in times of death. " Krolia said

" But Miss Krolia... " Serena uttered

" You are really quite unperfect to become my son's future girlfriend. " Krolia said

Then Allura stepped to stop them

" Miss Krolia, please calm down. It was not Serena's fault. She was trying herself to saved Keith. You shouldn't let your emotions out. " Allura told Krolia

And she released her hand from Serena

" That's was a close one. " Tom sighs

" Yeah, what a relief. " Jerry said

The Inner Scouts went to her

" Are you okay, Serena? " Raye asked

" I'm fine " Serena said

Krolia approached her

" I'm so sorry for I what I did. I was feel so worried about him that the leader of the Invaders hurt him. My apologies. " she said

" Don't need to be apologized to me. I promise that I will rescue your son no matter what because a warrior should never give up on fight for the sake of the universe. I'm sure of it. " Serena said

Krolia smiled on what she said

" Okay then, be careful of yourself. " Krolia told her

" Thanks, Miss Krolia " Serena said with a smile

After that, the Inner Scouts, the Paladins along with Tom and Jerry leaved the castleship. Krolia was watching from afar as they leaved the castleship.

" I'm sure that she will gonna be succeeded. " Coran said, approached her

" I guess your right. A warrior should never give up on battle. " Krolia stated

Back when, they are continued on the way to the Invaders hideout

" How long will we get there? " Hunk asked

" It was says that it was far kilometers away from the old Galra empire. It was between three mysterious celestial objects. " Pidge said, as she watched on the computer screen

" Maybe we should attacked immediately so that the enemies never knows it. " Lance said

" But how we gonna do that? " Tom asked

" By sneaking inside, we should able to get in as soon as possible. Maybe we should split so that it will be easy to attack them. " Allura stated

" Are you really sure about this? " Shiro asked

" Of course it is. " Allura said

" By the way, do you remember what the Goddess said that you will defeat Arka by using your true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Moon

" But the Silver Crystal will vanished it's powers because of its overpower too much. " Sailor Mercury stated

" Still Sailor Moon can used her Moonlight Sword to fight her, right? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" But it work depend on the enemy's strategy. " Sailor Mars said

" We already defeat many enemies from before despite the dangers that we faced with." Sailor Venus said

" You got the point. " Jerry said

" No matter how I struggle to fight against evil. I won't lose to anyone else and protect the people who I loved with. " Sailor Moon said

" You mean Keith, right? " Lance asked her, embarrassed

" What? " Sailor Moon surprise in confuse as her face turned red

Everyone was laughing at her action

" I think you really so embarrassed like that. " Pidge said

" No, It wasn't that. " Sailor Moon said

" You realized that he needs you so much for real." Hunk said, giggled

" And of course, you got the same attitude as him, being a hothead person at the all times. " Shiro said

" Thanks, Shiro. " Sailor Moon said with a smirk

They continued on the way to the Invaders hideout. On the other hand at the old Galra castle, two mysterious persons entered in. The Galra soldiers tried to hit them but the first man was holding a blade sword, similar to Blade of Mamorra sword, attacked them quickly. The other soldiers went away and the two watched in a distance.

" Who them are? New enemies?" the first man wonders

" Might possibly it is. That the Galra empire that serves under Emperor Zarkon. " the second man said

" I see. Just like in our reality world, they are the ones who stands in our way and we opposed their great king. " the first man said

" We shall get going now, Kairus. " the second man told him

" You got it, Arkus. " Kairus said

After that, Kairus (Keith's alternate reality) and Arkus (Kolivan's alternate reality) we're continued on the way to under basement, to searched the unknown formula that it will open the wormhole to their alternate reality world.

Meanwhile in the castle of the Invaders, Keith was awake after the incident that he and Sailor Moon were hit by a powerful blast

" Where am I? " he wondered

But then, he can't able to move in because he was tied up with rope chains

" What the? I was in the Invaders hideout?! But why? " he thought

At the outside of the prison room, Arka was talking with Commander Foster

" Congrats on successful mission, Commander Foster." Arka said

" Thank you so much, leader. I can't believe that you will give some gratitude. " Commander Foster said, kneeled

" A leader should always give a better gift to its subordinates. " Arka said, as she give her some pennies

" Your Welcome. So... what you gonna do to the protector of the Galra Empire, the warrior Prince?" Commander Foster asked

" Leave everything to me. You must leave right now. " Arka commanded her

" Yes, Leader. " Commander Foster said, bows before her

And Commander Foster leaves out. That when, Arka went in to the prison room. Keith was shocked in astonished

" Welcome to my castle, Gazer. " Arka greeted him

" Why you do this to me? " Keith asked

" Because you wanted to be with me again just like in the past. The emperor was no longer in this universe and now no one can opposed me even that the Moon warrior princess, your first love. " Arka stated

" You can't stopped her! " Keith said

Arka stepped forward to him, touched his face by her hand, whispered in an evil way

" I won't let that happened. After all, I will finished off that warrior moon princess, your fellow friends and your family. " she said

" No! You can't do that! " Keith said

" If I finished her, you will belong to me and I will become the new ruler of the entire universe. " Arka shouted and laughed evilly

She hold his face by her hand again

" You are so ignorant just like in the past. Forget about her and be with me once again. " Arka said, whispered

That when, she tried to kiss him but suddenly an alarm was heard. A knight went in

" Leader, the lions of Voltron was here!" he said

" Say what?! " Arka asked in astonishment

The knight turned on the computer screen, showing the lions along with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are already on the way to the entrance of the castle

" No way! Gathered all our armies. We will destroyed them one by one. " Arka commanded the knight

" Yes, Leader. " the knight said, bows and leaves out

When Sailor Moon appears on the screen, Keith began to realize that she will gonna rescued him

" Sailor Moon, please... rescue me... please.. " Keith pleaded

Back when, Sailor Moon feels his presence

" What's wrong? " Jerry asked

" I could feel his presence in to my mind

. I think he was calling me. " Sailor Moon said

" He is calling you? How it was happened? " Lance asked

" I think it was the same as his lion presence. " Shiro said

Sailor Moon turned in and thought " I'm coming, Keith! I'm coming! "

To Be Continued... Chapter 15 - Search, Rescue and Planning (Part 2)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 - Search, Rescue and Planning (Part 2)

The Paladins along with the Sailor Scouts arrived at the castle of the Invaders. On the top, Arka was watching from distance as she saw Sailor Moon went into inside of the castle, became enrageous

" You can't stop her! " Keith shouted

Arka grabbed him on the neck by her hand

" Don't you think that she will rescued you? You always thinking of her all the time and you dare me to let it happened. I don't really care is because I will become the new ruler of entire universe and you will belong to me for real. " Arka stated

" You... can't be the ruler of the entire universe... It will never happened that way just you did in the past, when you had killed my uncle. " Keith said

And she continued grabbing him on the neck

" You will never resist me again, Gazer. After all, I will killed your beloved Serenity in front of you and I will make your life miserable for real. " Arka said

And she pulled him out from the rope chain and that when, she forced him to wear the clothes of the Galra Empire, the same thing as his previous uncle, Emperor Zarkon wears it when he was a teenager and she holding a ring on her hand, forcing him to weared it on his finger

" What are you gonna do to me? " Keith asked in astonished

" Weared these and you will gonna married me and you will become the new emperor of the entire universe. " Arka said as she forced him to wear the clothes from his previous uncle, Zarkon

" No! I will never married you! Serenity was my only true love of my life! " Keith shouted

But then Arka pulled him to her and weared the clothes of his uncle and she puts him down on the floor

" It will never happened that way! I will killed her and you will to be with me forever! " Arka said and she laughed loudly

Then she turns Keith to her, by using her hand, touching on the face

" I did all the way for years when I first saw you even your face was plucked it's beauty because of your destined darkness that surrounded you. I really hate your uncle even your dearest closest friends of yours and your beloved Serenity. I will make sure that I will give you anything as you wished for. " Arka stated

But Keith didn't say a word, keeping away his face from her, silently

" Soon, you will belong to me. " Arka whispered, slowly

And she kissed him on the face then she stands up to leave

" I will give one more chance to decide, Gazer. Soon, you will become the ruler of the entire universe. " she said as she leaves the prison room and she laughed loudly

As Arka was already leave out, Keith was totally helpless, not really know what he gonna do next because of Arka forcing him to married her. He holding his hands around his body, feeled warm and cold and he can't able to move or to stand up and that when he began to cried in emotional

" What should I do now? Now, she was forcing me so harshly. Now I can't able to get out of here to contact the others including Sailor Moon. " he thought

He hold his locket necklace by his other hand and placed on his chest, crying in anguish

" Please... Serenity... Save me... Please... I need you... Please... " he pleaded

Meanwhile at the throne room, Arka called Commander Foster on the computer screen

" What thing you wanted to command me, Leader? " Commander Foster asked

" Destroy them and don't let them go to the prison room. Secured the whole place. " Arka commanded her

" Yes, Leader. All the armies are prepared to set in. " Commander Foster said

" Very well, do your thing. " Arka told her again

" Yes, Leader. " Commander Foster said and the computer screen turned off

" Soon, you will be died, Serenity. " Arka said and she laughed evilly

On the other hand at the entrance of the castle, The Paladins and the Sailor Scouts are walking slowly, carrying their weapons

" Are you sure we will gonna attack them immediately?" Sailor Venus asked

" But we have to stay sharp, everyone. The armies are covering the entire palace. " Allura said

" Okay... how we gonna get in? " Hunk asked

" Maybe I could hack the system machines to distract it. " Pidge said

" That's the great idea, Pidge. " Lance said

And Sailor Moon contact Tom, Jerry and Sailor Mini Moon through her communicator.

" Tom, Jerry! I need some backup " Sailor Moon said

" What is it, Serena? " Jerry asked

" You have to break their password codes while Pidge will handled the systems. " Sailor Moon said

" You got it, Serena. " Tom said, as he began to typed on the computer machine

After that, Sailor Moon turned off her communicator

" We have to make a move then? " Sailor Mars asked

" Don't worry, Tom and Jerry will handled the password codes so that the soldiers never know what the password is. " Sailor Moon said

" You are a genius, Sailor Moon. " Sailor Jupiter said, thumbs up her finger

" Thanks, Jupiter." Sailor Moon said with a smile

" We have to keep eye on those knights are watching on us. " Shiro said

" Serena? " Allura asked

" Yes, what is it? " Sailor Moon asked, confused

" Are you sure that you will defeat Arka on your own? " Allura asked

" Yeah, it was not that easy to defeat her because she was... very strong. " Lance muttered

" You don't have to worry about. I already know on how to defeat her. " Sailor Moon said

" Really?... " Lance asked, embarrassed her

" What? " Sailor Moon asked, as her face turned red

" Because Keith was counting on you. I'm sure that you will save him just like you did from the previous months ago. " Hunk said

" Well actually... we two been reborn from the past and to be reunited once again through fate that the Goddess had brought me here. " Sailor Moon said

" Someday... you and Keith will be together, right? " Pidge asked, embarrassed

Her face turned bright red again and they laughed at her reaction.

" Gotcha! " Sailor Mercury said, laughed

" Come on! Give me a break! " Sailor Moon complained

Meanwhile at the planet Earth, Jaden was lying down on the bed on Tom and Jerry's room. As he lied down, he thinking on his mind about his wonderful memories with Serena.

" Lot of memories that brings me joy and happiness because you are the only one that I been counting for. You are my protector of my life forever. I couldn't live without you, Serena. " he thought

And he began to cried in tears

" I miss you, Sailor Moon. " Jaden said to himself as he hold the locket necklace that it has picture between him and Serena and he said again " I always to be with you, Sailor Moon. Wherever you are, you are the only girl that I love for... for real. "

That when, his Elemental Hero News appears to him

" Master Jaden! I have some great surprise news! " Neos said

" Okay, what is it? " Jaden asked

" Sailor Moon was still alive. " Neos said

" What? She was alive? But how? " Jaden asked, confusing

" She was on far away outer space. She was along with Tom and your student Jerry. They are safe now. " Neos said

" Even Tom and Jerry too?! Thanks goodness. " Jaden said, then he sighs slowly

" What you should do now, Master Jaden? " Neos asked

" Where they are now? " Jaden asked him

" They are inside in some sort of headquarters of something. " Neos said

" Can you please teleport in there? " Jaden asked

" But why? It was very far away to teleport it. " Neos said

" I'm sure that you can do it, Neos. I always rely on your powers. I always believe in you." Jaden said

" Master Jaden..." Neos muttered

And Jaden began to smile and Neos is realizing that he wanted to do it because he wanted to see Serena, Tom and Jerry once again.

" Okay, I will. I will teleport you there. " Neos said

" Thanks, Neos. You are my best monster I ever have. " Jaden said

" You're Welcome, Master Jaden. " Neos said

After that, Neos lead Jaden to the space headquarters through his power to teleporting far away places.

Back when, Commander Foster ordered the soldiers to keep guard around the castle. While the soldiers are guarding around, Commander Foster was very amusing of herself that Arka will be the new ruler of entire universe.

" Soon... you will be the new ruler of the whole universe and every creatures will be our slaves. " she said to herself and she laughed evilly

Meanwhile, the Paladins and the Sailor Scouts are ready to launched attack

" Are you ready, guys? " Sailor Moon asked them

" You bet it, Sailor Moon. " Pidge said, as she ready to hacked the password on the computer device

" We have to make sure that we attack them directly." Shiro said

A few minutes later...

" Ready?!" Sailor Moon asked

" Ready! " they shouted together

And they went out and they quickly launched attack on soldiers surrounded. An alarm was heard the whole castle, some of the soldiers called Commander Foster

" What?! They are attacked us immediately? " Commander Foster asked, furiously

" Yes and top of that, our system password was shut off. " the soldier said

Commander Foster smashed the table desk in anger and said " Dammit! I will finished that moon warrior by myself. "

And she leave out the control room.

Back at the lions, Tom, Jerry and Sailor Mini Moon were still watched on the computer screen that the Paladins and the Sailor Scouts are on the way to the throne room

" Alright! They finally made it! " Tom said in delight

" I hope it will end soon. " Jerry said

" But I think it was not very easy to finished Arka by her single weapon." Sailor Mini Moon stated

" What do you mean? " Tom asked

That when, Helios appears in

" I think Sailor Moon... I mean the warrior princess will be falled to death. " he said

" Falled to death? What do you mean by that? " Jerry asked, confused

" Because she can't handled her sword weapon alone because Arka's weapon was looked like a scythe that can killed a person in one strike. " Helios said

" No way! Sailor Moon will died? It will never happened that way. She was a strong warrior. She should never give up so easily. " Jerry said

" But that is a prediction, Jerry. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" But there is something to stop this? " Tom asked

" I'm not really sure. We have to find out what will happened next. " Helios said

" Sailor Moon... don't died... the whole universe is counting on you. " Jerry said, as he looked back on the computer screen

Back at the castle, the Paladins and the Sailor Scouts are made at the top floor, the throne room tower

" This is must be it... " Sailor Venus thought

" I guess we have to split up so that I will looked after Arka. " Sailor Moon said

" Hold on... you can do this by yourself? " Lance asked

" But what if Arka attacked you directly? It was too dangerous for you to fight her. "Allura said

"Don't worry about me. You guys fight the other soldiers while I will battled Arka and rescued Keith. " Sailor Moon said

" You say so, then go ahead. " Hunk said

" Be careful, Sailor Moon. " Shiro told her

" I will " Sailor Moon said

" We will back as soon as well can. " Pidge said

Then they began to split up. The Paladins and the Inner Scouts attack the basements while Sailor Moon goes to the throne room tower, to stop Arka.

On the other hand, The Voltron Coalition force arrives in the castleship

" Where is Pidge and the others? " Matt asked

" They are on the Invaders hideout. They will finished Arka off. " Coran said

" I hope my sister was okay out there. " Matt said

" What we should do? We should go there? " Rolo asked

" It was too dangerous because it was surrounded by mechanical weapons. " Ryner said

" I hope the Paladins were okay out there and returned home safely. " Nyma said

And they looked up at the skies

Back when, Sailor Moon was finally reached the throne room tower

" Finally! I made it. " Sailor Moon said

She continued running but suddenly she stopped as she saw Commander Foster was approached on the way

" So... you wanted to rescued your past lover, right? " Commander Foster asked

Sailor Moon began to stunned in silence as Commander Foster approached in

" Well, Well. The Warrior Princess Serenity I see. I never thought you will made the way in here. " Commander Foster said, amusing

" Where is Arka? " Sailor Moon asked

" Our leader captured your past lover, the protector of the Galra Empire and now she will be the future ruler of the entire universe. " Commander Foster said and she laughed loudly

" It won't never let that happened!" Sailor Moon shouted, as she released her sword

" Really? Are you willing to died? Well then, I will finished you off!" Commander Foster said

The two battled each other using their sword weapons. Commander Foster tried to finished her off but Sailor Moon hit her on her vital point at the chest by one strike sword attack then Commander Foster was falled exhausted on the floor and finally Sailor Moon slashed her and the commander felled on the floor.

" I wont let anyone to take everything that you wanted to be because you are useless. " Sailor Moon said and she returned back her sword then she continued running

On the other hand, Arka was very furious that Sailor Moon had killed Commander Foster and she saw on the screen that she was on the way to the throne room

" What we should do? " a knight asked

Then Arka walked out of the control office, carrying a deadly weapon

" Soon.. you will died with her... for real... " she thought on her mind, then she gripped her weapon on her hand

Meanwhile at the prison room, Keith saw on the computer screen that Shiro and the others are on the way along with the Sailor Scouts and he was surprised

" They are on the way here? I can't believe it. " he thought

But then he saw on the computer screen that Sailor Moon was on the way to the throne room tower and he was surprised in astonished

" No way! Serenity was here too? I think she will gonna rescued me... I'm so glad. " Keith said

But suddenly, Arka went in

" So... you still thinking about her again? How pathetic you are, Gazer. " she said

" I already told you that you will never stop her go real because she will destroyed you for good. " Keith said

Arka began furious in anger and said " You will never betrayed me like that just like from the past when your uncle Zarkon was still alive and now... You have been denied that you are still in love to her. I tried to finished her everything just to win you back to me again. Now then, my whole life turned behind because of you! "

That when, she strangled Keith on the neck by her hand

" What are you doing to me?" he asked, as he was out of breath

" You have the same attitude as your uncle and I broke my love for you because you have denied me the whole years for longing to win you back. Now, I will finished you off! " Arka shouted

And then she released her deadly weapon. When he saw it, he began to deep frightened

" I will send you into the depths of darkness along with your uncle and your lover Serenity!" Arka shouted again as she about to strikes her weapon to him

That moment, Keith closed his eyes and he started to cried in tears

" Sorry... I can't take this anymore... I can't defend the entire universe... Goodbye... everyone..." he said on his mind

But that when someone hitted Arka's weapon and Keith began to realizing

" Wait... what was that? " he thought

He opened his eyes and he saw Sailor Moon, holding a gun on her hand

" Sailor Moon!" he shouted

Arka was furious in anger

" I won't let killed him by your evil hands. " Sailor Moon said

" So... we meet again, Warrior Princess Serenity. " Arka said, amusing as she stand up

" So did I, Arka. I came here to finished you off once for all." Sailor Moon said

The two facing each other and then Keith began to worried in face.

To Be Continued... Chapter 16 - Search, Rescue and Planning (Part 3)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 - Search, Rescue and Planning (Part 3)

Sailor Moon and Arka are finally face each other once again while Keith was watching them, worrying in face.

On the other hand, the Paladins and the Sailor Scouts are finally finished off the other soldiers. Zaide, was frightened when he was surrounded by them.

" Surrender right now! " Shiro shouted

But Zaide is trying to escape from the headquarters by using a spaceship. They tried to stopped him but they failed.

" Dammit! He ran away " Lance said

" At least we destroyed all those knights guarding here. " Hunk said

" What should we do now next? " Sailor Venus asked

" We have to get to the prison room to rescued Keith. " Shiro said

" And we make sure that Sailor Moon was okay in there. " Pidge said

" Let's go, guys. " Allura said

Then they went out of the headquarters to go on the top floor tower to rescued Keith.

On the other hand at the Galra Empire, Prince Lotor was facing with Kairus (Keith's alternate reality counterpart)

" And who you might be? " Prince Lotor asked

" I came here from another reality world. I will came here to destroyed you one by one. " Kairus said, as he released his blade

" destroyed us? And what's the purpose for that? How dare you get in the way in the name of Galra Empire. " Prince Lotor said

" What do you say?! " Kairus asked, in anger

" Kairus, we have no time for this. " Arkus said

" Just get out of here! I will handled him alone. " Kairus told him

" But... Kairus. There is no time for a fight like this. We have some mission to do. " Arkus said

" Wait... Are you the one of the member of the Mamorra group? " Prince Lotor wondered

" What Mamorra group? I was belong to the Gamorra group from another reality. " Kairus said

" I was thought that my cousin was among of the members of the group. He was a Paladin of Voltron. " Prince Lotor said

" Your cousin was a Paladin? I never heard of it. " Kairus asked

" If you are not my cousin Gazer but then who are you anyway? " Prince Lotor asked

He removed his cloak and Prince Lotor was surprised

" Wait... Are you... " Prince Lotor thought

" The name is Kairus, I am the member of the Gamorra group from the another reality world. I came here in the present time that we looking for a weapon of the Galra. " Kairus said

" You look like my half cousin... the Paladin of Voltron. " Prince Lotor wondered

" The Paladin of Voltron? Who is he? " Kairus asked

" Your Highness, the High Priestess had been called you. " a knight said

" Fine " Prince Lotor said

And he walks out. Kairus was wondering if what Prince Lotor said

" The Prince has a half cousin? A Paladin of Voltron? Who will might be? " Kairus wondered

Arkus approached him and asked " What is the matter, Kairus? Is something bother you? "

" I was wondering... why the prince have a half cousin who was the Paladin of a legendary robot? Why he thinks that he was looks like me? " Kairus wondered

" I think he realized that he has the same face as yours, Kairus. " Arkus said

" I wondered why... " Kairus thought

At the top floor, Prince Lotor and Haggar were talking

" What you wanted to speak with me, Mother? " Prince Lotor asked

" I will telled you something. " Haggar said

" What is it? " Prince Lotor asked her again

" Your half cousin... was still alive... " Haggar said

" He was still alive? " Prince Lotor asked

" But unfortunately he was captured by The Invaders. " Haggar said

" Say what? " Prince Lotor shocked in surprised

" Just like in the past... when your father was killed... " Haggar said in muttered

" I see. " Prince Lotor said and he looked up at the stars and thought on his mind " Gazer... my cousin... "

Back when, Sailor Moon and Arka are still facing each other

" I never thought that I will face you again, Serenity. You are the same way as Gazer did. " Arka said

" I wont let you hurt Keith so badly. So that's why I came here to stop your evil doings once for all. " Sailor Moon shouted

" Well then, let's settled this in a sword fight. " Arka said

The two released their swords and they face each other for a moment and the fight ensues. Keith, was still watching, worrying about Sailor Moon

" I was so worried about her. I have to do something to help her out but... what should I do? " he thought

On the other hand at the outside space, Neos lead Jaden where Serena, Tom and Jerry was staying right now.

" Are you sure this is must be it? " Jaden asked

" Of course it is, Master Jaden. " Neos said

" Finally, I could reunited with my beloved Serena once again. " Jaden said in excitement

But suddenly someone blocks the way entrance

" Is something wrong? " Jaden asked

" I think the entrance to that place was blocked by a mysterious source that I never felt from before. " Neos said

" a mysterious source? But how long it will disappear? " Jaden asked

" I think it will take a hour or something. " Neos said

" Serena... " Jaden said, worrying in face

Back at the fight, Sailor Moon and Arka are still battling each other but Arka overpowered her sword attacks.

" So... just give up already? " Arka asked, amusing

" I will never give up unless I will finished you off and saved the entire universe. " Sailor Moon said, as she continued stand up

" Still fighting on your own way? Quite pitiful... even though that Gazer was no longer as the protector of the Galra Empire and now he was now my slave and the whole universe will be mine soon. " Arka said and she laughed loudly in an evil way

" It will let that never happened because everyone was trying to protect the entire universe even their cost of their own lives. I must continued this until the end. " Sailor Moon said

" How useless struggle... I will finished you off! " Arka shouted

The two are still continued fighting each other and that when the Paladins and the Scouts are arrived in

" Guys! You're here! " Keith said in delight

" Are you okay? Are you not hurt? " Lance asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Not a little scratch. " Keith said

" But look, Sailor Moon was still fighting with Arka. " Sailor Jupiter said

" I'm sure that she will defeat her as soon as possible. " Sailor Mercury said

" I think it was possibly 100 percent. I'm sure of it. " Pidge said

" I'm think she will gonna make it. Just like in the past as the warrior princess. " Sailor Mars said

" You got the point. " Allura said

" But how about Sailor Moon? " Keith asked, worrying in face

" Just relaxed, Keith. She was still fighting Arka. She will gonna defeat her. " Shiro told him

" But... I will gonna help her! " Keith said

" You have not enough energy to fight yet, you must watched her until she defeat her. " Lance said

" Hold on... Are you still worrying about her? " Hunk asked, embarrassed

" Keith, I know that you are worry for her but you don't need to be panicked. She was strong to defeat her. " Pidge said

" Pidge was right. Sailor Moon was not giving up on fighting just for the sake of the entire universe and even you...Keith. " Allura said

" But guys... " Keith muttered, looking at Sailor Moon, worrying in face again

Back at the fight, the two are overpowered their sword attacks.

" You can't able to defeat me, Serenity! Because the whole universe will be mine soon. " Arka said

" I will never! " Sailor Moon shouted

Then they both crashed out of outside space

" You had get in my way for the last time, Serenity. I will get everything I wanted to including Gazer and the whole creatures of the universe will be become my slaves. " Arka said

" Arka, I can't let you allowed it because evil should be perished forever. " Sailor Moon shouted

" Really?... Well then... I will crushed you to death! " Arka shouted

The two are still fighting with their swords, due to the gravity of the outer space, they can able to move freely from side to side. However, Arka injured Sailor Moon by one strike.

" Now, you can't defeat me. " Arka said and she laughed evilly

Sailor Moon was already tired because of her sword attacks. Back at the top, the Paladins and the Scouts are watching from the distance

" Oh no, Sailor Moon was injured already. " Sailor Venus said

" What should we do now? " Hunk asked in panicked

" We have to do something to help her. " Sailor Mars said

That when, Keith trying to went out

" Wait! Where are you going? You are still not strong enough to fight alone. " Shiro told him

" But I will gonna help her. She needs my help. " Keith said

" But the problem is.. you will never ride on the Red Lion. Lance was the new rider now while Allura took the Blue Lion while you were held captured. " Pidge said

" You were no longer as a Paladin for real. " Hunk said

And Keith looked at Sailor Moon, who was injured by Arka's sword attacks and she already tired then he was started to worry in pained expression.

" Keith... Are you okay? " Lance asked

" Are you still want to helped Serenity? " Sailor Mars asked

Keith nodded and said " I really wanted to helped her at all cost even though that I was reborn again in the universe, to be reunited with her. I can't let her to suffered like that so easily just like what happened when I was the protector of Galra Empire, I was so very defenseless without her and now, as a defender of the universe... I wanted to fight until the end even the cost of my own life. If Sailor Moon risks her life to saved me and now it was my turn to saved her, no matter how I tried... I will never failed for real! "

That when, the presence of the Black Lion was glowing

" What was that? " Tom wondered

" I think it was the Black Lion's presence. It is senses Keith's mind and spirit. " Jerry said

" But why? " Sailor Mini Moon wondered

" I think he was trying to defend the Warrior Princess. " Helios said

" He was trying to defend her? " Tom wondered

" Let's find out. " Jerry said

The Black Lion was flew on the top of the tower

" Wait... the Black Lion feels his presence? " Lance wondered in surprised

" I can't believe it. " Sailor Jupiter said

" I don't get it. It was supposed to be Shiro to handled the Black Lion. " Allura said

" Wait... just like from before when he was trying to rescued Shiro from those deadly creatures. I think he could mastered it. He was the new paladin of the Black Lion. " Pidge said

The Black Lion stops

" Hold on... are you sure about this? " Shiro asked

" Of course I'm sure, Shiro. I will do this in sake of the entire universe. " Keith said

Shiro smile and said " Just go ahead and be careful. "

" I will " Keith said

" Oh, and don't forget. " Lance said, interrupted

He threw the Paladin uniform to him and he wears on it

" Thanks, guys. " Keith said with a smile

" Good luck, Keith. " Allura said

" Go and saved your future girlfriend. " Lance said

" What was that, Lance? " Keith asked, interrupting

" Go ahead! " Lance shouted

" We are counting on you. " Pidge shouted

And Keith rode on the Black Lion and he flies away

" Do your best, Keith. " Shiro said

Back when, Sailor Moon was already weakened

" Is that the way you can do, Serenity? " Arka asked, amusing

" I'm not giving up yet. " Sailor Moon said

" Well then, I will finished you off in the outer space once for all. " Arka said, as she prepared her attack

" What the? " Sailor Moon thought

" Youre finished, Serenity. Say goodbye! " Arka shouted, as she fires her attack at her

Sailor Moon tried to defend herself using her sword but suddenly someone blocking the attack

" What the? " Arka shocked in surprised

Sailor Moon was surprised that the Black Lion was beside her

" the Black Lion... who was riding on it?..." Sailor Moon wondered

That when, Keith's voice calling her

" Sailor Moon! Are you alright? " he asked

She was surprised again when Keith calling her

" Keith, Are you... the new Paladin of the Black Lion? But why? " Sailor Moon asked

" It was a long explanation, Sailor Moon. Just finished her off at once. " Keith told her

" Why you... Gazer was trying to defend her?! " Arka wondered in surprised

" Finished her, Sailor Moon! " Keith shouted

" You got it, Red Fighter. " Sailor Moon said

She raised her Purity Chalice and shouted " Moon Crisis Power! " and she transformed into her Super form

" No way! " Arka shouted in surprised

Then Sailor Moon raised her Moon Spiral Heart Moon Rod and shouted " Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! "

She fires her attack at her, blasting her off

" Noooooo... It can't be!!! " she shouted

" You will throw into the depths of darkness for good! " Sailor Moon said

" You shall pay for this! I will returned! " Arka shouted

And she falls down on the black hole. The Scouts and the Paladins were in delight.

" Alright! She defeat her! " Sailor Venus said

" Thanks goodness. " Hunk said

" Now, Keith was the new leader of our group. " Allura said

" But how about Shiro? " Lance asked

" No need to be worry, Keith was an amazing paladin fighter. I will took the responsibility to him from now on. " Shiro said

" I see. You said it. " Lance said

On the other hand, Tom, Jerry and Sailor Mini Moon were in delighted too that Sailor Moon had defeated Arka

" She did it! " Tom said

" I'm sure that she will never give up, thanks to Keith, the new paladin of the Black Lion. " Jerry said

" I guess the prediction was not happened after all. " Helios said

" You say so, Helios. " Sailor Mini Moon said with a smile

And Helios smiled of what Sailor Mini Moon said. Back to Sailor Moon and Keith on the space

" Thanks for helping me out, Keith. " Sailor Moon said

" No problem, after all. It was my turn to helped you at all cost, Serenity. " Keith said with a smile

" Ahhh... I knew it. " Lance sighs

" They are look like perfect love team. " Sailor Mars said

" You said so, I wish I could have one someday. " Sailor Jupiter said

" Me too " Sailor Venus said

And the Paladins were laughed at their reactions even Sailor Moon and Keith too. The castle was started to collapsed and they went out immediately out of the hideout.

" So... what we gonna do now next? " Hunk asked

" Now the Invaders were gone, we must to continued to fight against the Galra. " Pidge said

" With our new hothead leader. " Lance said and he laughed

" Thanks, Lance. " Keith said

" You did well great with the help of your future girlfriend. " Tom said, laughed funnily

And his face turned blushing then they laughed at his reaction.

" Guys! Will you cut it out?! " he shouted

On the other hand at the Castleship, Coran, Krolia and the Voltron Coalition were waiting for their return

" Are you sure that they are alright? " Krolia asked

" No need to be worry about, Miss Krolia. I'm sure that Sailor Moon had rescued your son. " Coran said

" I'm sure that sis and the others are okay out there. " Matt said

But suddenly, someone approached the way

" Guys! I think someone coming. " Nyma said, looks at the up sky

" Who? " Rolo asked

The Lions were returned back

" They returned back! I knew it! " Coran said in delight

" Thanks goodness " Krolia said with a sigh

The Lions landed down. The Paladins, the Sailor Scouts and the others are went down

" Princess! Everyone! Is everything alright? " Coran asked

" We are alright, Coran. The Invaders were gone for good. " Allura said

" Thanks to our new leader of the Black Lion. " Pidge said

And Krolia rushed to Keith

" Are you alright, my son? " Krolia asked

" I'm fine, mom. Thanks to Sailor Moon... I mean Serena. " Keith said

" I was so worried about you that you had been hurt by that stupid leader of the Invaders. But... how you mastered the Black Lion? " Krolia asked

" It was a long story. " Keith said

And the two hug each other

" Like mother, like son. " Jerry said

" Yeah " Tom said

" Anyway, how about a victory party? " Coran asked

" A victory party?! " Sailor Mini Moon asked in delight

" Man, I can't wait for this. Right, bro? " Pidge asked

" You say so " Matt said

" I never expected that to happened today. " Ryner said

" What are we waiting for?! Let's dig in! " Hunk said in excitement

" Wait... Are you hungry? " Lance asked

And they laughed at his reaction

" Don't worry, I will cook the best foods ever in the castle kitchen later. " Hunk said

" Alright! All the things getting me starving. " Tom said

" What are we waiting for?! Let's go! " Jerry shouted

But before that, a light shoned in

" What was that? " Lance wondered

" A light? " Allura wondered too

" Where is it came from? " Coran wondered

And that when, Jaden and Elemental Hero Neos appears in. Tom, Jerry and the Scouts were surprised in shocked.

On the other hand, Syrus noticed that Jaden was not on his room

" Tuf, have you seen Jaden? " he asked

" I don't know. But why? " Tuffy asked

" He was not on his room. "Syrus said

" Say what? " Tuffy shocked in surprised

Back when, they were in surprised that Jaden and Elemental Hero Neos are arrived

" Master Jaden? Is that you? " Jerry asked

" Tom! Jerry! You guys safe! " Jaden said in delight, rushed to them and they hugged each other

" Jay, How do you get in here? " Tom asked

" Thanks to Neos' power, I can teleport every places even farther from Earth. " Jaden said

" Uh, who is this guy anyway?" Lance asked Sailor Mars

" That's was Jaden Yuki, he is was the pet owner of Tom and Jerry even that he was the first master of Jerry too. He's was a duelist came from Duel Academy. " Sailor Mars stated

" A duelist, really? I was wondering what kind of creatures he brought? " Pidge wondered

" They called themselves Duel Monsters. They are summoned through cards. " Sailor Mercury said

" Duel Monsters, huh? Amazing." Pidge said

" Why he was doing here? " Matt wondered

" I wonder why. I was thinking that he was looking for something. " Shiro said

" looking for what? A magic power?" Rolo wondered

" I'm so glad that you two are safe in here but how do you get in outside space? " Jaden asked

" It was a long story, Master. " Jerry said

" Even that we met new people along the way who are the defenders of the universe also just like the Sailor Scouts. " Tom said

" new defenders? Who them are? " Jaden asked

" These are the Paladins of the Voltron, the legendary robot defender. This is Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and even their old adviser Coran and this is Shiro along with the Voltron Coalition and lastly this is the new leader of the Team Voltron, the new paladin of the Black Lion, his name was Keith. " Jerry said, as he introduced themselves to him

" It was so nice to meet you all " Jaden greeted

" Nice to meet you, Mr Jaden. You are welcome here in Voltron headquarters. " Coran said

" So, what kind of Duel Monsters you have, Jaden? " Pidge asked

" I will show it to you later. " Jaden said

" Alright! " Pidge said in delight

" And by the way, Is my darling was around? " Jaden asked

" darling? " Lance wondered

" What he was talking about? " Hunk wondered

And that when, Jaden saw Sailor Moon, who was standing behind Tom and Jerry and he was happy in delight.

" Serena, darling! I'm so glad that we see each other again. " Jaden said, rushed to her, hugging her

" Sailor Moon has... " Pidge uttered

" Already have a boyfriend?!" the others were shocked in surprised except for Keith

" But why? " Shiro wondered

" Well you see, Sailor Moon was my master first love and they are in one year relationship. " Jerry said

" She was his first love?! " Lance shocked in surprised

" And they are in relationship for one year? But how it was happened? " Pidge asked in a panic

" We will explained that later. " Jerry said

" I think she already got a boyfriend. I think someone is jealous. " Lance said

" Who? " Hunk asked, wondering

" Oh, I'm so glad that you are safe. I never thought that we separated for real after one year that we didn't see each other. " Jaden said to her

" I'm so okay, Jaden. I miss you a lot forever. " Sailor Moon said

" By the way, do you remember the promise you said to me before I leave? " Jaden asked

" promise? " the others confused

" Oh, you mean my surprise gift. " Sailor Moon said, then she released her gift from her pocket

" Wow! It was so beautiful. " Jaden said as he looks at the box of the necklace placed on it

Then Sailor Moon gave her gift to him

" There! How do you think? " Sailor Moon asked

" It was so beautiful necklace. Thanks, Serena darling. " Jaden said, then he hugs her once again

" Your Welcome, Jaden sweetie. " Sailor Moon said

They were shocked in surprised once again except for Keith, who was now madly in face

" Those two are really close each other. " Lance said

" Yeah " Allura said

" They shared their feelings one for another even they are didn't see each other for one year. " Sailor Jupiter said

" That's was my master was, he was totally a gentleman. " Jerry said

" gentleman, really? " Sailor Mini Moon said

" Oh and by the way, can you join in the dinner with them? " Sailor Moon asked

" Of course and besides that I wanted to be with you by my side forever. " Jaden said

Then they act sweetly on what they saw except for Keith. As they went on the dinning room, Sailor Moon and Jaden are holding hands one another and that when, Keith was began to jealous in rage. The other paladins noticed his reaction.

" I think something wrong with Keith? " Hunk wondered

" I think he was in jealous that Sailor Moon got a boyfriend. " Pidge said

" Poor guy " Lance said and he sighs

While they continued walking through the dinning room, Keith heard the two talking each other, overheard their conversation

" Hey, Serena. May I asked you for something a favor? " Jaden asked

" What is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" I will show to you something later, a surprise gift for you, my darling. " Jaden said

" a surprise gift? Wow, you are so very gentle, Jaden. " Sailor Moon said

" Your Welcome, my darling. " Jaden said with a smile

And the two are laughed each other. That when, Keith was began to jealous in rage towards Jaden, thinking that he had "stole " his beloved Serenity from him. On the other hand, Pidge was started to act suspicious towards Keith's jealousy reaction towards Jaden and his relationship with Sailor Moon.

What will happened next? There will be a new love rivalry ensues?

To Be Continued... Chapter 17 - Keith vs Jaden


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 - Keith vs Jaden

In the previous chapter, Jaden finally reunited with his pets Tom and Jerry and he meet the Paladins of Voltron for the very first time. Much to their surprise of the Paladins and the others, Jaden and Sailor Moon are finally met each other after one year of not meet each other and they continued their relationship in one another. That when, Keith was began to developed jealousy towards Jaden.

During the dinner feast, the Paladins are talked in conversation to Jaden

" So, you came from Japan, right? " Shiro asked

" Yeah, of course. I was studying at Duel Academy, a school for the professional duelist. That when I met some of my friends along the way. " Jaden said

" I see. I been heard of you that you are the representative of that school, right? " Lance asked

" Yep, I am. I was belong in the Silfer Red Dorm. The Academy has three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Silfer Red. " Jaden said

" Amazing. Can you tell to us about your duel monsters cards you have? " Hunk asked

" Of course, I will show it to you. " Jaden said

" But before that, we will asked you for one question. " Allura said

" What is it? " Jaden wondered

" How you and Serena met each other from the first place? " Allura asked

" I never thought that you two are closed each other in just one year. I can't believe it. " Hunk said, amazed

Then Jaden explained to them on how he encountered Serena for the very first time by accident and his first met with Sailor Moon in the first place and he tells about his wonderful moments with her. After that, they began to amazed of what he said.

" I can't believe it. You and Sailor Moon are very quite perfect each other. " Coran said

" But I don't understand, why you discovered her true secret identity as Sailor Moon? " Lance asked

" Well...ummm... " Jaden muttered

And that when Sailor Moon holds Jaden's hand

" Well you see guys, He discovered my true secret that I transform in front of him and so... we two shared relationship one another. " Sailor Moon said

" Oh, we understand of what you said. " Allura said

" My master was a true gentleman. " Jerry said

" Yeah, you had said that. " Tom said

" I hope that we expected you to helped in fighting evil forces in the universe. We so glad that we had have you, Mr Jaden. " Shiro said

" Thanks, Sir Shiro. I'm looked forward to it. I always protected my school and the entire world. " Jaden said

" And you will paired up with Sailor Moon. You two are quite a perfect love pair of defenders. " Lance said

" Thanks, Sir Lance. " Jaden said, blushing his face

The others are embarrassed of his reaction except for Pidge, who was kept in silent, watching at Keith, who was not very happy and his face turned madly in rage.

" Is something wrong? " Hunk asked

" I think Keith was not so happy that Sailor Moon got already have a boyfriend. " Pidge said

" And what do you mean? " Hunk asked her again

" I got a bad feeling about this. " Pidge said, as she keeps watching at Keith

" bad feeling of what? " Hunk asked, confused

" A love rivalry fight will ensues between those two who are in love to the same warrior girl. " Pidge said

" Don't tell me that Keith will developed rivalry to Jaden?! Are you sure of what you said, Pidge?" Hunk asked, confused in panicked

" Yeah, Red against Black. We have to make sure that we have to kept eye on them. " Pidge said

" Are you really sure? " Hunk asked

" I'm 100 percent for sure. " Pidge said

After the dinner feast, Everyone went back to their respective works except for Keith who trying to speak with Serena however he noticed Jaden approaching her

" Hey, Serena. " Jaden said, as he approached her

" Oh, it's you, Jaden. Are you gonna do something? " Serena asked

" Well you see, I wanted to show my surprise gift that I said that to you from before the dinner feast. " Jaden said

" Really? Are you gonna show it to me? " Serena asked in excitement

That when, Keith was overheard their conversation. Jaden released his gift from his hands and Serena was surprised in delight

" Wow! A red rose... for me? " she asked

" Of course, because you are the red rose of my whole life is that you have been protecting me from dangers and you show me the care and love that gave me the courage to never give up. I will still supporting you until the end. " Jaden said

And then Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and she holds her hands on his shoulder

" Jaden Yuki, you are the first person I ever met with. I never thought that you are a weak person but in reality, you show me the power and courage, to keep me continued on fighting. You keeping counting on me at all times. Now, I realized that I will keep continued loving you until the end until my last breath. " Sailor Moon said

" Sailor Moon... my darling Serena. You will always to love me forever. " Jaden said, as he hold her hands

" I love you, Jaden. " Sailor Moon said

" I love you too, My only love. " Jaden said

Then the two shared a kiss and that when Keith began to sad in emotional and he run away in tears. As he continued running, Shiro noticed him

" Keith, Is something wrong? Are you crying? Is something a problem? " Shiro asked him

" Just leave me alone, Shiro. I'm not feel so well. I have to go to my room now. " Keith said and he walks out

That when, Shiro began to wondered

" That's strange. I think something wrong with him. I wonder why. " Shiro thought

Pidge and Hunk went in

" Is something wrong, Shiro? What happened to Keith? " Hunk asked

" I think something wrong with him. He's was acting strange for the very first time. " Shiro said

Pidge was began to wondered again on her mind about the strange feelings of Keith

At the room, Keith was lying on the table, crying in anguish and he smashed his blade sword on his hand.

" Why it was does happened like this?! She had been chosen that young man over me! But why?! But why?! Is she is already forget me and the past relationship?! Why she had done this to me?! Why, Sailor Moon?! Why, Serenity?! Why?! " Why you been replaced me with that guy?! Why?! Why?! " " he said to himself, in anguish in pain

That when, he gripped his hands and his face turned madly in rage than ever.

" I will show that Jaden guy who is the perfect man for her. He will never stole my beloved Serenity from me. " he said to himself

Later that night, he wrote a note to Jaden and placed on the table. A hour later, he noticed the note on the table and he opened it.

 _Dear Jaden Yuki,_ _Meet me at the outside of the castle. I wanted to talked with you in private. Just go outside by yourself._ _Truly Yours,_ _Keith_ And he began to wondered

" What is this? Is he's trying to speak with me? " he wondered

Then he went out of the castle. As he arrived at desert...

" Hmmm... where is he? " he wondered

That when, Keith began to attack him from behind with his blade sword but Jaden quickly dodge away from the attack.

" What's the matter with you, Sir Keith? Why you wanted to attacked me? " Jaden asked

" It was none of your business! You have stole everything from me including my beloved Serenity! " Keith shouted in anger , as he pointed his blade at him

" beloved Serenity? Don't me that... " Jaden muttered

" She was my first love from the past when I was the protector of the Galra Empire. " Keith said

" Wait... are you in love to Serena, aren't you? " Jaden asked

" Yes, I was truly in love to her despite that I was born as a half Galra and even she still continued to protect me and love me from dangers. When you entered in here, I never realized that you gonna stole my dignity and my love for her and that why I was began to jealous of you, that you have stole her from me and now, I will proved to you that I was the right man for her! " Keith stated

And he threw the other blade sword to him

" Fight me, Jaden Yuki! Show me your skills in fighting because as a half Galra, no other man who was weak and slow. Come and battle me! " Keith said

" I have no intention to fight you, Sir Keith. " Jaden said

" Say what? " Keith asked in surprised

" A person like you should never be so incompetence towards others because I don't want to let myself involved even though that she had truly cares for you even that you are different from me. What's matter is... I will show my best to proved what is right for me, even you are not alone. " Jaden said

" What did you say? Do you know my secret life? Who told you that? " Keith asked

" Serena told me. " Jaden said

" What? Serenity told you about my secret? But why she told you that? " Keith asked

" Because she tells me everything that about your past and even that she said that she still truly cares for you just like she did the same way for me. " Jaden said

That when, Keith dropped his blade

" You should respect yourself first before you can do anything! Sailor Moon do her ways to protect the entire universe and she wanted to protect you at all cost. " Jaden said

" I don't care! I saw everything from my own eyes that you truly loves her. " Keith said

" But Sir Keith... I don't understand... Serena was trying to... " Jaden muttered, tried to finished his sentence

That when, Keith was angrily in jealousy, slapped him on the face, and his face turned pain red.

" What's wrong with you? " Jaden asked

" You are nothing but a coward! You have stole her everything from me! " Keith shouted

" But... " Jaden muttered

Keith was trying to slapped him again but suddenly his hand was grabbed by Shiro.

" That's enough, Keith! You make Mr Jaden hurt so badly. " he told him

" Let my hand go, Shiro. Don't be involved in this! It was between me and Jaden. " Keith demanded

The other paladins arrived along with Serena, was shocked on what she saw then she rushed to Jaden

" What is going on in here? " Tom wondered

" And why Keith was wearing the Galra uniform of the Blade of Mamorra?" Raye wondered

Serena helped Jaden to stand up

" Are you okay? " she asked

" I'm fine, really. " Jaden said

That when, Keith was in angry in rage and he released his hand from Shiro

" Keith! " Shiro shouted, trying to stopped him

" You don't have to do that! " Lance said

" Come on, stop it! " Pidge told him

" Don't let hurt my master Jaden. " Jerry pleaded

Then, Keith approached to Serena

" Serena, we need to talk! " Keith said

" About what? Why you have hurt Jaden? Have you no conscience of yourself to hurt him?! Serena asked in anger

"I said we need to talk, just the two of us. Got that?! " Keith told her

" Is something wrong with him? " Rini wondered

" I don't know. I think he must speak with her. But I don't know the reason. " Lita said

" He was been jealous to Jaden. " Pidge said

" Say what? " they shocked in surprised

Serena tried to go with him but before that...

" Are you sure about this? " he asked, worrying in face

" Jaden, I will speak to him a moment. " Serena said

" Okay " Jaden said, nodded his head

Then Serena and Keith leave out

" Are you alright, Master? " Jerry asked

" I'm fine, Jerry. " Jaden said

" But why Keith was angry at you? " Amy asked

" Maybe we should leave those two in private conversation. We can't let them involved including you, Mr Jaden. " Allura said

And that when, he was began to worry in face

" Master, Are you okay? I guess you still worried about Serena. " Jerry said

" Just let those two talk in private. We don't want to interrupt of what they say each other. " Tom said

" It never happened before even single since. " Coran said

" It was a love rivalry matter. " Lance said

" I hope those two are okay in their conversation. " Mina said

That when, Jaden walks out

" Where are you going, Master? " Jerry asked, trying to stopped him

" You can't followed them or else Keith might hurt you again. " Tom said

" Tom was right. You can't let yourself involved in this situation. " Shiro told him

" But... I can't stay back like this. I will proved to her that she was truly cares for me. " Jaden said

" But Master... " Jerry uttered, trying to stop him

" Let him be, Jerry. " Pidge said to him

" But why? " Jerry asked

" I think Pidge got the point. " Hunk said

" Okay, you go ahead. " Jerry said

And Jaden walks away, to followed Serena and Keith. On the other hand, Syrus and the others are still waiting for Jaden and the others will returned back.

" How long the others will returned back here? " Muscles Mouse asked

" I'm not really sure. I hope Jay including Tom and Jerry are okay out there. " Syrus said

" Me neither. " Tuffy said

" Even the Sailor Scouts too are not been returned here. I wondered where they are going. " Butch said, wondered

" Yeah, I think they went out in a faraway place or something dangerous and creepy. " Droopy said

" I wish that they will returned back safe and sound. " Spike said

" I hope so. "Syrus said, worried in face

Back when, Serena and Keith were talking at the outside wall of the castle.

" What are you trying to say something so badly? Why you have been hurt Jaden just like that? " Serena asked him

" hurt him?! Are you trying to protect that guy from me because of what you have done to me?! " Keith asked her, in anger

" What I did to you? I do everything to help you and... " Serena uttered

" and what? You have been denied me from the first place that you have already a boyfriend. Why you didn't telled me?! Just explained it to me! " Keith said, in anguish in tears

Serena nodded and said " Keith, please listen of what I said. The truth is that Jaden was my first love interest I have. We been closed each other after he discovered that I am his dream girl. he and I are in 1 year relationship. Even so, he got feelings for me until now and I still have care for him. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier because I won't let you to get hurt your feelings."

" Sorry? Sorry? Is that the way on how to repay your lies to me?! Have you forgot our past relationship 10,000 years? Our love? Are you already cheating on me?! " Keith asked her again, anger in anguish

" Listen, Keith. I have to explain this..." Serena muttered, trying to say something

" No more explanations. I saw everything in my own eyes, that you and Jaden are truly in love in one another and I feel my pain inside my heart when I saw you two are together. You have been cheating on me! So that's why I wanted to fight with Jaden so that I will proved to him that I was the right man for you, Sailor Moon. " Keith said

" I know that you hate Jaden from the first place but I still have care for you and protecting you always. " Serena said, as she holds his hand

But he released from her grasp

" care and love for me? You loved him better than me! From now on, you can't bothered me anymore. " Keith said

" But Keith, wait... " Serena said, trying to followed him

" I said don't bothered me, okay?! " Keith shouted in anger

" wait... you don't understand about of what I said. " Serena said

" Forget me and our relationship. Just go away! " Keith said, as he tries to walks away

But Serena pulled his hand to her

" Please, don't be such a rashful like that. I know it was hard for decide for myself that I was in love to you and Jaden. As a Sailor Guardian, I truly finally understand of what should I decided to choose with of those problems that I faced with. It was hard to forgive myself for being hide of all my secrets from the past moments I have with my friends, family and the other people who are around me including you and Jaden. You two gave me the courage to stand up and never give up, that's why I did the same things, in order to show my love and care that I have. I was truly love you both... in both same ways. " she said to him

And that when she get close to Keith and then she kissed him. After that, he became emotional

" I wont lied to you anymore, Keith. From now on, I will never cheated on you for real. I will keep your promise forever." Serena said

" You said those things because you showed the true meaning of love and forgiveness. " Keith said, as he began to cried and he hugs her

" We will stay together, as your protector and as the defender of the universe and we will never be apart just like in the past. " Serena said

" You promise me that you will never denied me again? " Keith asked

" I promise " Serena said

And they hugged each other and after that, they looked each other. That when, Jaden arrives in, saw the two are looking each other, became jealous in rage. Serena was surprised in shocked when she saw him

" Why are you doing here, Jaden? Did I told you that don't followed me. It was my private conversation with Keith. " Serena said

" Why you have been tricked me like this? Why?! " Jaden asked in anger

" Jaden, listen. Serena and I were just... " Keith said, trying to say something

" You are such a coward person! You have stole her from me! " Jaden said

That when, the Paladins and the others arrives in

" Master! Stop it! " Jerry shouted

" You are enrageous too much. " Tom said, as he tried to attempt to pulled his hand

But he removed his hand from his grasp

" Jaden! Are you mad? " Keith asked

" I think it's was more like a love rivalry to me. " Mina said

" You say so " Amy said

" This is a fight between two reds. Red in rageous fire. " Raye said

" Oh boy, here goes for nothing. " Hunk said

" Is there is an another way to stop this? " Coran asked in panicked

" We have to find out " Pidge said

" Jaden, I have to explained this. " Serena said

" I have no time to hear your explanations , Serena. I saw everything in my own eyes. Now, it's was the time to choose between me and Keith. " Jaden said

" Master! " Jerry shouted

" Are you out of your mind?! " Tom asked

" But, Jaden... " Serena uttered

" You have to decide. Choose me or Keith. " Jaden said

" Serena... don't do this... please " Keith pleaded

" I think Serena was in dilemma right now. " Rini said

" Two boys are in love to our great leader. " Lita said

" This is not so good " Shiro said

" It was a decision to choose only one. " Allura said

" Come on, don't make Keith hurt so badly. Choose him! " Lance shouted

" Serena, please... " Keith pleaded

" It was your decision, Serena. " Jaden said

That when, Serena was started to confused on her mind, in which the only one she choose to love with? Will she will able to decide in herself? Will she choose Keith, the person who she truly loves from the past or she will choose the person she loves first, Jaden? Will the Paladins and the others can solved this situation?

What will be Serena's final answer?

TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter 18 - Love and Forgiveness


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 - Love and Forgiveness**

In the previous chapter, the love rivalry between Keith and Jaden was ensues. Serena, tried to proved that she loves them both however in the midst of reconciling between her and Keith, Jaden was also to be jealous too, asking her to choose between him or Keith. Now, Serena was in dilemma on how to choose between them. The Inner Scouts and the Paladins are now in the difficult situation.

" What should I do now? Who I will choose between them? " Serena thought in her mind, confusing in panicked

" This situation goes difficult that I thought. " Jerry said

" We got to do something! " Tom said in panicked

" Love does put in the hard situation. " Lance said

" Pidge! Do you have any idea? " Hunk asked in panicked

" I'm still thinking. But I think Serena will be the only one to do it. " Pidge said

Serena was still in silent, does not say a single word from her mouth. Keith, was anxiously worried in face.

" Hurry up, Serena. I'm waiting. " Jaden said

" Please... don't do it. " Keith pleaded

That when, Serena turns to the two, sadly in expression

" Serena... " Rini muttered

" Come on! " Raye yelled

" Well... my final answer is... " Serena said in a muttered way

And she closed her eyes but suddenly then a crash appears at the window.

" What the? " Hunk wondered

" Someone crash on the window. " Coran said in surprised

That when, Kairus jumped out from the window and the Paladins were surprised in shocked

" Is that... " Lance muttered

" the alternate counterpart of Keith from the another reality world? " Pidge wondered in surprise

" But why he was doing here? " Allura wondered

Kairus stand up, making Keith, Jaden, Serena and the Sailor Scouts were wondered

" another reality? What is does mean? " Jaden wondered

" I was so very suspicious on him. I think he was look exactly like Keith. " Raye said, slowly

Then, Kairus stepped forward to Serena

" It was nice to meet you, young lady. " Kairus greeted her politely

" Huh? " Serena confused

" Hold on... who are you anyway? " Keith asked, confusing

" Wait a sec... you must be the leader of the paladins of Voltron, the half cousin of Prince Lotor, the present incarnation of the protector of the Galra Empire? " Kairus asked

" He knows about the Galra? " Hunk wondered

" I never thought that an alternate reality person knows about the outside of the universe. " Allura said

" Wait.. did we meet the alternate counterpart of Shiro from before, right? " Lance asked

" Of course, we have met him. He was along with Slav and even that he was the part of Guns of Gamora. " Pidge stated

" Guns of Gamora? What is that? " Lita asked

" It was the alternate reality of Blade of Mamorra, a group of organization that was opposing the evil plans of the Galra many years ago. " Pidge stated

" Woah, I never heard of such kind of place like that... just like in the future. " Mina said

Serena, was astonished that Kairus approaching to her

" Who are you? How do you know who I am? " she asked

" Because you are look like the queen of the moon who serves as the protector of the future world. " Kairus said

" queen of the moon? " Coran wondered

" Who is she? " Shiro asked Jerry

" Her future counterpart, Neo Queen Serenity, the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. " Jerry said

" Say what?! " the other paladins shocked in surprised

" It was true, guys. Neo Queen Serenity was the future counterpart of Sailor Moon just like Kairus who is the future reality counterpart of Keith. " Tom stated

" So that means... " Hunk uttered

" These two are related each other? " Lance wondered

" I can't believe it. Future meets the present. " Shiro said

That when, Arkus approached in

" Who is he? " Jaden asked

" This is Arkus, the reality counterpart of Kolivan, leader of Blade of Mamorra. " Pidge whispered

" Sorry for pardon for coming here. Kairus and I will having a mission to do right now. I'm right, Kairus? " Arkus asked

Kairus was kept staring at Serena

" Kairus! Are you listening to me?! " Arkus yelled louder, trying to snapped him out

" Young lady... I mean the protector of the moon... Can I be your fiancee? " Kairus asked, lend his hand to her

Keith and Jaden were anger in flames

" Oh boy... here goes for nothing " Coran said

" I think three against one. It could be a rumble fight for love. " Amy said

" You say so, Amy. " Mina said

" So... will you accept my favor? " Kairus asked Serena

But then, Keith cornered him

" Excuse me.. " he said in anger

" And what is the purpose of that for being asking her? " Kairus asked

" Don't you ever forgot something? Serena was my first love from the past. Got that? " Keith asked

" Kairus. We must to go now. " Arkus told him

" Wow! I never thought that his future alternate reality counterpart will be became his love rival. " Lance said

" Yeah, you got the point. " Rini said

" Get out of this place and don't go back here. " Keith told him, and he released his blade sword, pointed at him

" Hmph, I think you got the same weapon as mine. " Kairus said, also released his blade sword, pointed at him too

" Kairus! That's was enough for fighting like this. " Arkus told him

But Serena stopped them

" Wait! " she shouted

" Serena... " Keith muttered

" Well.. I made my final decision.." Serena said

" Come on, you can do it! " Raye yelled

" I will choose... " Serena uttered

The Sailor Scouts and the Paladins, even Tom, Jerry and also Keith, Jaden and Kairus too, were in froze in silence

" I will choose... " Serena said and she slightly sighs, slowly

Both Keith, Jaden and Kairus are made anger expression in faces

" I will choose... " Serena uttered

But suddenly, a fog appears in, surrounded the whole place

" What was that? " Tom wondered

" Why there is a fog doing here? " Allura wondered

" Cover your mouths " Shiro told them

Everyone were covered their mouths with their handkerchief. After a moment, the fog disappeared from the place.

" What just happened? " Hunk wondered

" I think we are covered in fog. " Pidge said

" Man.. I can't breath in my nose. " Coran said

" Master, Are you okay? " Jerry asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Jaden said

" Serena, Are you alright? " Rini asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Serena said

" Who did such a thing like this? " Amy wondered

That when, Krolia and Matt went in

" Is everything okay? " Matt asked

" We are fine, bro. " Pidge said

" Kairus, Are you okay? " Arkus asked

" Yes, I'm fine either. " Kairus said

But then, Krolia looks around, worried in face

" Is something wrong? " Shiro asked

" Wait.. where is Keith? " Lance wondered, turned back, looking around

" He was behind you, right? " Jerry asked

" I don't see him when the fog covers in. " Serena said

" See! It was your fault! " Jaden yelled at Kairus

" Me?! I did not. " Kairus said

" Alright! Enough for arguing, I think we have to search for Keith. " Allura said

" I think Allura was right, we have to search for him. He must be somewhere outside of the castle. " Shiro said

But suddenly, a note paper floating to the ground

" What is this? " Krolia wondered

" There is something wrong, Miss Krolia? " Serena asked

Krolia picked the note paper and she gave it to Serena then she opens the note

" So.. what the note says? " Lance asked

Serena reads on what is on the note

 _Dear Sailor Moon aka Warrior Princess Serenity,_

 _I would like to go in the planet Zaibazaal by yourself. Surrender your brooch and your weapon or else the Warrior Prince along with the empire will be spared forever. "_

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Zaide_

After she reads the note, Everyone were shocked in surprised

" No way! He was still alive? " Shiro said in shocked

" My son was captured again by the Invaders. How dare they... " Krolia said in anger

" What we should do now? " Tom asked in panicked

" Serena... Are you sure about this? You put your life at risk. " Raye said, worried in expression

" I have to do this because It was my duty as a the protector of the entire universe and as his protector as well. " Serena said and she walked out

But Jaden pulled her hand

" You can't do this! I won't let you to died so easily. " Jaden pleaded

Serena turns to him and said " I know you are worried about me but I have no other choice because this is for my beloved Keith... no... the warrior prince's sake even my cost my own life. I have to do this. "

" But... " Jaden muttered

" I did the same way when I was protecting you from before. I swear. " Serena said

" But Serena... " Jaden said in uttered, trying to stopped her

" Let her be " Kairus told him

And he released his hand from her arm

" Thanks " Serena said

" Be careful " Kairus told her

Serena gave him a halfhearted smile. When she about to leave out, Krolia approach her

" What is it? " Serena asked

" You must use this weapon. " Krolia said, as she handled the Blade of Mamorra sword to her

" For what? " Serena asked

" You must use this in case of fighting against the Invaders. My son had this for years when I left him on Earth. Now, it was belonged to his possession and used it in fighting evil. Even you are not a Galra, you have the ability to saved the entire universe and my son too. " Krolia told her

" Okay then " Serena said and she grabbed the weapon from her hand

Then she quickly leaves out

" Be careful! " Pidge yelled

" You can do it! " Tom shouted

" Fight for Keith! " Lance yelled loudly

As she walks away, Krolia was watching from the distance

" Good luck. My son was counting on you. " Krolia said

" I hope she will made it on time. " Coran said

" You say so, she is the girl with no fear. " Hunk said

" Yeah " Shiro said

Arkus turned to Kairus, asked " Are you sure you will rely on her? "

" No need to be worried about it. She was the brave warrior of the entire universe just like the moon queen did. " Kairus said

Jaden, was still in silent face. Kairus approached him

" No need to be worry about her, we have to count on her because she must do this just for the sake of the universe. " Kairus told him, tapped his hand on his shoulder

" Your welcome " Jaden said with a halfhearted smile and he looked up at the skies

On the other hand at the Planet Zaibazaal, Zaide and a group of armies were guarding around the old castle

" I'm sure that the warrior princess will arrived here to surrender her brooch and her weapon so that she will spared her beloved Gazer, the protector of the Galra Empire. " Zaide said, amusing as he looks at the top where Keith was tied up

" Put me down! " Keith yelled

" I will let you go if your beloved Serenity will surrender her brooch and her weapon to me. " Zaide said

" No! She can't do that! She will never surrender! " Keith shouted

" How pity... " Zaide said, amusing

That when, Serena arrives in

" So... you came on time, Serenity. " Zaide greeted

" Serena! Don't listen to him! " Keith warned her

" Shut up! So... are you ready to surrender now? " Zaide asked, turned to Serena

Serena nodded her head, silent in mood

" Serena, you can't! Don't do this just for my sake. " Keith pleaded

That when, Serena remember in her mind about her past life as the warrior princess of the moon and her moments with Gazer. She finally realized that she will never give up on fighting for the peace of the universe. After that, she released her brooch from her pocket and hold it in both hands

" Say what? " Zaide wondered in surprised

She raised her brooch

" Moon Cosmic Power, Transform! " she yelled

She transformed into her Sailor form and after that she released her sword from her magic pocket

" How dare you? You have not followed my orders! " Zaide yelled

" I won't let anyone to destroyed another innocent world because I believe in love and faith. " Sailor Moon shouted, and she pointed her sword at him

" in love and faith? How useless struggle you have. Well then... " Zaide said, as he about to push the bomb on the floor

" What? " Sailor Moon shocked

" Say goodbye to your beloved prince " Zaide said and he pushed the bomb on the bottom of the castle

After that, the bomb was explode and the whole castle was exploded away.

Zaide laughed evilly " Now... planet Zaibazaal and Gazer was gone for good. "

But he noticed that Sailor Moon jumped on the top to saved Keith

" No way! " Zaide shocked in surprised

She released the Blade of Mamorra weapon to removed the ropes from his hands. After that, Keith was wondering on how she used the Mamorra blade.

" Sailor Moon... why you used the Mamorra blade? How did you learn that? " Keith asked

" It was a long explanation. The important is to rescued you from danger, Keith. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

After she said, he was began to blushed in red. Zaide, was furious in rage

" I will finished you both! " he shouted, as he tried to attacked them

Then, Keith released his Mamorra blade from his pocket

" Ready, Sailor Moon? " he asked

" Ready as you can be " Sailor Moon said

The two battled Zaide in a sword fight. After a hour later, they knocked Zaide off on the ground of the castle.

" We did it. " Keith said

But the castle is about to collapsed

" We need to get out of here " Keith said and he grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and they flew away from the Planet Zaibazaal

" Come back here! I'm not done yet with you! Arka will be returned back again from the dead! " Zaide shouted in grief as the castle was fall into ruins

Back at the Castle of Lions, everyone were waiting for Serena and Keith will returned back

" Are you sure they will be alright? " Tom asked, worried in face

" No need to be worried, Tom. I hope they will return soon as possible. " Jerry said

" Now I finally understand of what Serena said that she did the things from before and she still used it until now. Keith was the right one for her. " Jaden said

That when, they saw the two arrived back and they were happy in delight

" He's safe! " Lance yelled

" Thanks goodness sakes " Matt said

Then they rushed to them

" Are you okay, Serena? " Lita asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Sailor Moon said

" We so glad that you two returned safe and sound. " Jerry said in delight

" Are you not hurt that much? " Shiro asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Keith said

Krolia rushed to him, hugging tightly

" I'm so glad that you are safe, son. " Krolia said

" Thanks, Mom. " Keith said

" Like Mother, Like Son. " Raye said

" Yeah " Mina said

That when, Jaden approached to Keith

" Is there is something to say? " Keith asked

" I'm so sorry for my rashness towards you from before.I never thought that you are Serena's first love. Now, I finally understand of what you have feel for her just I like she did the same way for me. " Jaden said

" I'm so glad to heard that " Keith said with a smile

Then the two boys shaked their hands together

" You must take care of her always. " Jaden told him

" I promise, I will never forget that. " Keith said

" I think those two are now friends. " Lance said

" Yeah, it is. " Pidge said

" Look like their rivalry ends. " Raye said

" You say so " Lita said

That when, Sailor Moon step in to Jaden

" Yes, darling? What is it? " Jaden asked, as he turned to her

" I'm so sorry for not telling the truth about that I already got a first love from the past. I was been hiding this for many years. " Sailor Moon apologize

" I understand completely, my darling. " Jaden said

" Huh? Why you say that... " Sailor Moon muttered

" I know you still have care for Keith and I have finally realized that the things you made for me from the past and now you still used of your tactics so that you will protect him from danger. " Jaden said

" Jaden... " Sailor Moon muttered

The two shared a hug. Keith was grumpy in face

" Gotcha! Keith was jealous. " Lance teased him, in an embarrassed way

" No! I'm not! " Keith said

" Yes you are. Your face was turned grumpy look like an old man. " Hunk said and laughed in a funny way

A second later, Sailor Moon approached to Keith

" What is it, Serena? " Keith asked

She handled the gift box to him

" What is that? " he asked her again

" This is one for you, Keith. Every time I gave every gift to Jaden from before and now it's my turn to gave a special gift for you. " Sailor Moon said and she gave the gift to him

When Keith hold the gift box, he began to wondered

" What is it in inside? " he asked

" Open it " Sailor Moon told him

He open the cover of the gift. When he opened it, he was surprise

" A picture frame between us?" Keith wondered

" I made that before you been held captive by the Invaders so that it will bring some wonderful memories that upon between us two. " Sailor Moon said

That when, Keith was started to cried in tears and the Paladins are acting sweetly. He rushed to her side, hugging her tightly

" You made this thing for me? " he asked

" Of course, is because I will never leave you by your side no matter and I will still continued to protecting you from dangers and even that I will always to love you so much. " Sailor Moon said

" Serena, I will always to love you for real. " Keith said

Then it flashed from the past that Warrior Princess Serenity and Warrior Prince Gazer was gazing at the Earth

" My love " Gazer said, as he turned to her

" Yes, what is it? " Serenity asked

" You know what, I love to go to the planet Earth. Because I love the beautiful scenery and fine weather. " Gazer said

" Me too, I love to go there because I love to hang out with my fellow friends. " Serenity said

Then Gazer hold her hand, comfortly. The two looked each other for a moment

" I love you, Serenity. " Gazer said

" I love you too, Gazer. " Serenity said

The two shared a kiss each other. Flashed back to the present, Sailor Moon and Keith are kissed each other and everyone are act romantically.

" He was truly a gentleman. " Shiro said

" Yeah " Allura said

" So... Jaden, Are you jealous? " Tom asked, embarrassed

" No, I'm not! I think that she had truly cares for him just like she did the same way from the past. " Jaden said, as he watched the two behind

On the other hand at the rooftop, Kairus and Arkus was watching from the distance

" I think those two are quite perfect. " Kairus said

" You said so but why you don't asked the queen about your real feelings? " Arkus asked

" I will revealed my feelings to the Majesty is because she still have cares for me just like those two. " Kairus said

" Yeah " Arkus said

Then the two turned back away but before they leave out, Kairus was been noticed by Rini at the faraway distance. After a moment of looking at each other, Kairus walked away, leaving him wondered

" Why that little girl was staring at me? Is because she knows about my relationship to the queen? But why? " he thought

The two jumped down from the castle ship and rode in a spaceship and they flew away to space.

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 19 - New Protectors of The Warrior Prince! The Four Paladins New Power**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 - New Protectors of the Warrior Prince! Four Paladins New Power** **(First Part)**

 **Note: Sorry for those who are waiting for the upcoming chapter because that I have some busy works this past week so here we go again. This chapter will have some characters POV (Point Of View).** **Hope You Enjoy!**

First POV (Point of View)

Serena's POV

Last night at my room, I was sleep well because I was excited that we are going back to planet Earth, the home planet in which the place where me and my past lover, Warrior Prince Gazer also known as Keith, his present incarnation. The next morning, I awake from my bed and I went out in the room. My friends Tom and Jerry noticed me.

" How was your sleep, Serena? " Jerry asked

" Seems fine, I was so excited. " I said

" I see. We are already going home to planet Earth today. We already missed it for long months. " Jerry said

" Me too, I hope Butch and the others are alright in there. " Tom said

That a moment, Jaden went out of the room and he noticed me.

" How was your morning, Jaden? " I asked

" Seems great, I never thought it was the perfect day for everyone. " Jaden said

I smiled at him and I said " Me too, we are await to go home to planet Earth. I already miss it since I got here in outer space. "

" You feel so confident today...is because that... " Jaden uttered, trying to say something

" What is it, Jaden? " I asked, confusing

" Well you see... it was... " Jaden uttered

That when, Pidge, Lance, Allura, Hunk and Shiro arrived in. I turned my back to them and I was surprised.

" Hey, Serena! " Pidge greeted

" How was the morning today? " Shiro asked

" Seems fine really. I was so excited that we are going back to planet Earth. " I said

" I'm so getting excited too! I already miss my family so much. I haven't seen them for long months. " Lance said

" Man, I can't wait. " Hunk said, in an excitement way

A moment of second, I was looked at them, that something is missing. The Paladins are wondered at my action.

" Is something wrong, Serena? " Allura asked

" Hold on a sec... is Keith was not here? I never thought that he was with you guys. " I asked in confusement

The Paladins were laughed at my action

" What the funny is all about?! I was just asking where he is. " I said in a grumpy way

" So... you are worried about him, aren't you? " Lance asked, in an embarrassment way

" What?! No, not really! I was just a little bit worried that much. " I said

" worried, really? " Hunk asked, embarrassed

" No, I'm not! " I shouted then my face turned full red

Then they laughed at my reaction.

" Will you cut it out?! " I yelled

" Well actually... he was been along with Krolia at the Blade of Mamorra headquarters this morning today because they have some urgent duty to do. " Allura stated

" So.. you never been so worried that much about him? " Pidge asked, embarrassed

" No, it isn't. " I said

" So... what we gonna do now today? I was so excited to return back to planet Earth. " Tom asked

" But before that, we have some important work to do today. " Shiro said

" important work? " Tom asked, confusing

" What is it? " Jerry asked

" We are going to be prepared to meet the Goddess of the Universe once again. " Allura stated

We shocked in surprised

" We going back in that place again?!" Ton asked in surprised

" What are we supposed to do in there? " I asked

" Well as you can see, Coran discovered something that there was an ancient evidence that the Warrior Prince has four protectors. We didn't know who are those protectors are mentioned so we decided to go back to the deity castle, to asked her if it was true or not. " Allura said

" I see about that... so shall we go in there, right now? " Jerry asked

" We will must wait for Keith to return here then we are all gonna go together to the planet. " Shiro said

" I was so getting ready for this. " Jerry said in an excitement

That when, Jaden turned to me, confusing

" Uh... Serena? " Jaden asked me

" Yes, What is it, Jaden? " I asked

" What is a deity planet? I never been heard of it from before. " Jaden asked in confusement

" You will see it if we get in there. Cheer up. " I said with a smile on my face

Jaden turned smile when I said it. So, we went back to the castle headquarters, to prepared to go in the deity planet. I was so very nervous if I meet the goddess once again, face to face. I already met her last time since the recovery of my past life. That a moment, I recounted on my mind about the battle against Arka then after that, I was realized that there is no such a way to be worried about something that you are already known. Allura noticed my mood.

" Is something wrong, Serena? I guess you are little bit dense. " Allura asked

" No, it was nothing, Allura. I was just thinking something. " I said

" I never thought you been thinking that Keith might be in danger again. He was truly cares for everything even though he was a part Galra. You know what he feels for you because of your determination to fight for love just like in the past. " Allura stated

" Hold on... Are you not interested at him, don't you? " I asked her

" No, Not really. We been pretended to be close friends and allies in battling evil forces. " Allura said

" close friends, huh? Maybe... I should say to you something very important. "I said, nodded my head

" very important? What do you mean? " Allura asked

" If I were died in this universe, you must take care of him. " I said

" But... Serena... you are his true love, right? But why I should do that? " Allura asked, confusing

" Is because that.. I willing to die just for the sake of the universe and for my love from the past. I must do this on my own. " I said

" Serena... " Allura muttered, trying to say something

" Don't tell it to anyone including Keith, you promise it to keep that what I said? " I asked

" Okay, I will. " Allura said and we both shaking hands each other

" So.. shall we get back to work then? " Allura asked me

" Of course " I said with a smile

So, we get back to the main castle headquarters to prepared for going to the deity planet, to meet the Goddess.

Second POV (Point Of View)

Keith's POV

My wonderful day seems so great because I was so happy that my past beloved, Serenity also known as Sailor Moon (aka Serena) in the present century, were in relationship again. This morning, I was along with my mom to go to the Blade of Mamorra headquarters because we have some urgent work to do. When we arrived in, some of the members were staring at me, silently.

" What is going on in here? " I asked them

A moment later, the leader Kolivan went in and I was surprised in shocked then he stares at me, not very impressed in face.

" Uhhh... is something wrong? " I asked in confusement

" Is that true that you have a girlfriend? Can you tell to me who she was? " Kolivan asked

" Well you see... it was... " I said in an uttered way

" Don't hide any secrets, Keith. Can you tell to us who is your secret girlfriend? " Kolivan asked me again

That when, I was so feel so nervous when I supposed to answered his question about my love relationship secret. My mother, who was standing beside me, convincing me to do it. A moment later, I was slowly approached to him.

" Well you see... the name of my secret girlfriend was... " I said in uttered way

Everyone were waiting for my response. even Kolivan was keeping watching at me.

" Her name was Serena (aka Sailor Moon), got that?! There, are you happy now? " I yelled loudly

The Mamorras including Kolivan were paused in silence. That a moment, they laughed at my reaction.

" What is the funny is all about?! It was true, right? " I asked

" Really?... That warrior was your secret girlfriend? I can't believe it that we discovered that you are fall in love to her. " Kolivan said

" Well actually.. the truth is... " I said in a uttered way, trying to say something

My mother steps in

" Because it was... Serena was such a brave, strong and wonderful lady. She always saves my son from dangers from the Invaders. " Krolia said

" But... Mom " I said, trying to stop her

" I see about it. A half Galra like you that you are in relationship with a strong warrior of the universe. We are so lucky for you, Keith. " Kolivan said

" But... " I said in an uttered way

" Come on, we should get to work. " Kolivan told me

" Okay... " I said, slyly

Then, we are going to get back to our urgent work. When we walked through the path room , I was wondering why the Mamorras knows about my secret relationship with Serena. They didn't know that she was the first love from the past life. So I decided to forget it, to focus on the mission.

Third POV (Point Of View)

Allura's POV

I was started to wondering in my mind why Serena said to me that she will gonna died just for her love for Keith. I went to my room to changed my castle clothes to my paladin uniform then I began looking at the mirror at the moment, slight saddened in my mind, thinked if Sailor Moon will died, no one can take care of Keith even though he was a half Galra. I recalled about what happened to my father 10,000 years ago at the time of Emperor Zarkon. After that, I realized that no perfect person in the universe just for love and peace for the person whom you love with. Suddenly, Coran went in to my room then I was shocked

" Um, Princess? " Coran asked

" Yes, what is it, Coran? " I asked, confusing

" We are all gotta to go now. " Coran told me

" Alright then. " I said and I put my helmet then I asked to Coran " Is Keith was there? "

" Of course, he was already here a hour . " Coran said

" I see " I said then I nodded my head

" Is something wrong, Princess? I think something bothered on your mind for the past few hours. " Coran asked

" Nothing, Coran. I was just thinking something. " I said

" I doubt that " Coran said

Then we are on the way back to the main headquarters

No one POV (Point of View)

The Sailor Scouts and the Paladins were waiting for Allura to arrived in

" How she taking so long? " Lance asked, worried in face

" Just relax, Lance. She will arrive here soon. " Shiro said, cheered him up

Then Keith turned to Serena, was worried in face

" Is something wrong? " he asked

" Nothing. I was thinking something on my mind. " Serena said

" I see " Keith said

That when, Allura and Coran went in

" Are we ready to go? " she asked

The castleship were fly through the way to the Deity planet. A hour later, they are finally arrived at the deity castle.

" So... this is the deity castle, huh? " Jaden asked, amazed

" This is the place where the Goddess, the ruler of the universe, lives here. " Keith said

" Shall we speak to the Goddess right away? " Serena asked to Allura

" Of course it is " Allura said with a half hearted smile

Then they went in the throne room.

" Goddess, we're here to seek answer from you. " Serena shouted

The Goddess appears in

" What should I speak to you, Warrior Princess? " the Goddess asked

" Can you tell to us who are those four protectors of the warrior prince? We need to know whom they are. " Allura requested

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 20 - New Protectors of the Warrior Prince! Four Paladins New Power (Second Part)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 - The New Protectors of the Warrior Prince! Four Paladins New Powers (Second Part)

In the previous chapter, some of the characters POV (Point of View) we're included. Also in this chapter, they came back to talked to the Goddess of the Universe about the secret of the four protectors of the warrior prince.

In a flashback, Warrior Prince Gazer was looking at the star gazing at the outer space, was about to be lonely. His uncle Emperor Zarkon came in, noticed his mood

" Is something wrong, my dear? " Zarkon asked

" Uncle, Are you sure that the legendary robot called Voltron? " Gazer asked in replied

" Voltron? And why you asked about that, my dear cousin? " Zarkon asked him

" Because I wanted to ride on that thing and to explore outside galaxies. I wanted to be a great paladin just like you, a paladin of the Black Lion. " Gazer said

" Cousin, being a leader of the paladins was so hard to do. You have to show some confidence and bravery and skillful when it's comes to battling. " Zarkon stated

" Even though it was hard, I wanted to try and try harder enough to become a great Black Paladin just like you, Uncle. " Gazer said, convincing him

Then Zarkon began to realized about his cousin's determination to become a paladin of Voltron. So, he allowed him to ride on the Black Lion, the head of Voltron. As the times goes by, he has been well trained and formed a strong bond between him and his lion. Even that, he was alongside with the paladins of the olds who were served Zarkon from before. They are also protected him from dangerous missions and threats and they bring peace and victory all over the galaxies. That's how the legend of Voltron was started

Flashed to the present century, the Paladins along with the Sailor Scouts are visited to the Goddess, asking about the secret of the four protectors of the warrior prince.

" Why do you wanted to say, warrior princess? " the goddess asked

" We wanted to know about the four protectors true secret. " Allura answered

" four protectors, did you say? " the goddess asked, amusing

" Can you tell to us who them are? " Sailor Moon asked

the goddess nodded her head and deeply in sigh and she said to them " Actually.. the four protectors were the ones who served to protect the warrior prince, who was the leader of Voltron from the past. "

They were shocked of what the Goddess said

" the warrior prince was the former leader of Voltron?! " Lance wondered in surprise

" No way " Hunk said in surprise

" So that's mean... the four protectors are actually... " Pidge said, uttering

" That's right, you paladins of Voltron are the protectors of the warrior prince. You have the right and power to joined one another to protect the prince from dangerous situations and threats. " the goddess stated

" right and power? What she exactly she means? " Sailor Mini Moon wondered

" I think it was same as us, to protect the princess, right? " Sailor Venus asked

" Yeah, that's right. " Sailor Mars said

" So that means.. the four are actually the new protectors of the warrior prince? " Sailor Jupiter wondered

" Exactly it is. " Sailor Mercury said

" But... how we gonna do that, goddess? " Allura asked

" How we gonna awake our true power existence? " Pidge asked, confusing

" Just like in the past, the paladins of olds were able to protect the warrior prince as the leader of their team from threats and dangers by combining their strongest bonds and powers in order to succeed in the fight. " the Goddess stated

" I think it my father did it at that time... " Allura thought on her mind

the Goddess keeped on saying to them " And the most important is to rely and cooperate one another. If you four formed a stronger bond between each other , there will be a new power to awakened. "

" a new power to be awakened? " Lance wondered

" But how we gonna do it? " Hunk asked

" It was depends on your determinations of four of you. " the Goddess said

" Our determinations? " Pidge thought

The four paladins turned to Keith

" Remember, your duty to protect the prince... I mean the leader of Voltron... is your top priority to maintain the peace and victory over the entire universe. " the Goddess told them

After the conversation, the defenders are walked out, to the exit of the castle

" I never thought that we are the new protectors of the warrior prince. " Lance said

" Because we are been chosen by our lions just like in the old times. " Pidge said

" Yeah, I never realized that we are been tasked to do this mission. " Hunk said

" We are all to protect the warrior prince at all cost in terms of dangers and threats. " Allura stated

" I guess you are right, Allura. " Sailor Venus said

Sailor Moon looked at Keith, whose was keeping quiet in mood

" Is something wrong? " she asked

" Our leader was keeping quiet at all the times. " Lance said

" Maybe he was deeply anxious about what the goddess said from before. " Allura said

" What's the deal? Keith was our leader of the team. We shouldn't let happened to put him in danger just what the goddess told us. " Pidge said

" You got the point, Pidge. " Hunk said

" All have to do is to bond one another in ordered to formed new powers. "Allura said

They keep on continued walking to the exit of the castle

" Are you sure we are going to reached there?" Sailor Mini Moon asked

" Sure thing. We should get out in here in no time. " Sailor Moon said

As they about to get out of the castle, the four paladins looked at Keith, worrying in face

" Don't worry, we will handle this. " Lance said

" We are now your protectors, Keith. " Pidge said

" We can't leave you behind because we are all paladins of Voltron. " Hunk said

" All of us must work together to protect the warrior prince. " Allura said

Then Keith began to smile of what they said to him

" You got it " he said

They prepared themselves to get out however when the door was opened, an army of Galras had appeared in. They released their weapons and the defenders are started to battled the army, using their weapons attacks. In the middle of the fight, few of the army had been left

" I guess we did it " Pidge said

" There are few of them were left. " Hunk said

" We shall knocked all of them one by one. " Lance said

But then, a Galra soldier was holding a laser gun, trying to fired at Keith

" Watch out! " Sailor Mini Moon yelled

" Stay away! " Sailor Moon shouted to him

" But how? " Keith asked, confusing

And the Galra soldier fired the laser gun bullet to Keith

" No!! " Sailor Moon shouted in anguish

Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Allura were rushed in a hurry and they used their weapons to blocked off the bullet, creating a barrier. After that, the weapons were glowed in light

" What is this? " Pidge wondered

" Is that the new power that the goddess said to us? " Hunk thought

" I can't believe it " Lance said

Their weapons were turned into a powerful and mechanized ones and it has new attacks were created. After that, the Sailor Scouts even Keith was surprised of what they saw

" I think they awake their new powers. " Sailor Venus said

" Yeah, just like us we did to protect our moon princess. " Sailor Mercury said

" Amazing " Sailor Mini Moon said, amazed

" They have been awakened these powers just to protect me from that bullet? I never realized that they wanted to risk their lives to saved me. " Keith thought

" Alright! Let's do this! " Lance said, holding the sniper gun

" Let's kick some butt " Hunk said

" Are you joining with us, Keith? " Pidge asked

" Sure thing do " Keith said, released his sword

Then, the paladins joined together in defeating the other Galra armies using their new weapon powers. Lance used an ultimate blast on his sniper gun, Pidge used her longer striker whip attack while Hunk used his yellow blaster attack and Allura used her magic whip attack to cornered the enemy. Lastly, Keith used his sword to destroyed the last Galra soldier.

" They did it! " Sailor Moon jumped in delight

" That's was so amazing " Sailor Venus said

" They having grow stronger than ever from before just like in the past. " Sailor Mars said

" Yeah, you're right. " Sailor Jupiter said

The Paladins are happily looking at each other faces and they get out of the deity castle, safe and sound then they are returned back to the castleship. Upon their arrival, Shiro, Tom and Jerry along with Jaden and Coran were waiting at inside of the castle

" See... I told that they will returned back here. " Jerry said

" Thanks goodness " Coran said, with heavenly breathe

The Paladins and the Sailor Scouts arrived in

" So.. what we gonna do next? " Shiro asked

Keith looked up at the skies and said " We have to returned back to planet Earth. "

After that, he and Sailor Moon looked at each other faces, in a romantic expressions

" They are so romantic " Hunk said

" Look like married couple " Pidge said

" Yeah, just like in the past life as the warrior princess. " Sailor Venus said

" Hey, Master. Are you still jealous at Keith? " Jerry asked, embarrassed

" No, I'm not. He and I were became fast friends and I think that he needs Serena so much just like she did the same way to me from before. " Jaden said

" Oh, I get it now " Jerry said, uttering

" Those two are quite perfect for each other. " Tom said

" You say so " Jerry said

After that, Keith walked in and asked to them " Are you guys everyone were ready?"

" Yes!! " everyone yelled together

And the castleship is rode off to go back to planet Earth. On the other hand at the dark space covered with mists, Arka was moving, looked like a dead person floating on the seas. But suddenly, Arka's eyes were opened up, both are full dark red and she laughed in evil grin. After that, she escaped from the dark space by going in to the dark wormhole.

" I'll will be back to get you... Gazer " she thought and she laughed in evil expression

Then she continued flying away from the dark space and went to the present universe, to go after Keith and to destroyed Sailor Moon and the Paladins of Voltron

 **What will happened next? Will everyone will returned back to Planet Earth safe and sound? or Arka will followed to destroyed them?**

 **Find out in the next chapter**

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 21 - Arka's Revival! The Final Evil Plan**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 - Arka's Revival! The Final Evil Plan

In the previous chapter, the Sailor Guardians along with the Paladins had arrived back at the deity castle, to know about the mysterious four protectors of the warrior prince. It was revealed that the four Paladins of Voltron are the ones who served and to protect the warrior prince from dangerous situations. In the midst of the battle against the army of Galra, the four paladins awakened their new powers and upgraded attacks and they defeated the army together. On the other hand, Arka was escaped from the dark space, in order to get revenge on Sailor Moon and the Paladins and to captured Keith once again. In the last part, everyone were decided to go back on Planet Earth

At the castleship, the five Sailor Scouts along with Jaden are about to go back to planet Earth in order to informed to their closest friends.

" So.. is there everything you need? " Sailor Mars asked

" Nothing at all, otherwise just tell to Luna and the others about this news. " Sailor Moon said

" I will tell it to them everything we have experienced. " Sailor Venus said

" Jerry, just take care of yourself and Tom, okay? " Jaden told him

" You got it, Master Jaden. " Jerry said

" Be careful on going back to planet Earth. " Allura told them

" We will, Princess. " Sailor Mercury said

" We meet again soon. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" I'm looking forward to that " Pidge said

" Me neither " Hunk said, as he about to cry

Jaden turned to Keith and told him " Just take care of her, okay? "

" It's no problem, Jaden. I will always on her side no matter what. " Keith said

Then they used a spaceship to teleport through a wormhole, to returned back to planet Earth.

" I hope they had reached on time. " Tom said, looking up at the skies

" Yeah " Jerry uttered

" So.. what we gonna do next? " Lance asked

" Since we are going home back to planet Earth, we have to do something first a trip through planet to planet. " Coran said

" That's the great idea " Hunk said

" I'll gonna join! I'll gonna join! " Jerry shouted , raising his hand

" But I think it was too dangerous for a little creature just like you, Jerry. Maybe I will come with the paladins to go out. " Sailor Moon told him, tapped on his head

" Oww.. man " Jerry muttered, slightly

" Don't worry, we can do anything we want in inside. " Tom said, cheered him up

" But don't make anything mess when we come back, okay? " Allura told them

" We will, Princess Allura. " the two said

" So, shall we? " Sailor Moon asked

" Of course " Keith said with a smile

The Lions went out of the castleship in order to take a trip from planet to planet throughout the galaxies. On the other hand at the midst space galaxy of Andromeda, Arka was flying in after she had escaped from the dark space. That when, a mysterious voice was heard

" So.. you must be Arka, the leader of the Invaders? " the mysterious voice asked

" Who are you anyway? " Arka asked

" Well as you can see it, I been heard that you are escaped from the dark space. Because of your determination to get revenge against the moon warrior princess and the paladins of Voltron and top of that, you will get Gazer, the one you been in love with? " the mysterious voice stated

" Yes and I have to make sure that I will crushed them by own hands to rule the entire universe." Arka said in an evil way

" Oh, leader of all darkness. All the creatures might implored you as the ruler of the entire universe and to create a new void of the universe through darkness. " the mysterious voice said

" Okay then, what should I do? " Arka asked

" Make a ship fighter robot that it will crushed Voltron and even that you will bring it to me the Black Lion and it's leader, the one with the half Galra blood or should I say.. the reincarnation of the warrior prince? You will make sure that you will be succeeded for real. " the mysterious voice commanded and it's laughed evilly

" I will be " Arka said, kneeled down

So that when, Arka went to the old Invaders hideout to create a ship fighter robot with the help of her armies. Two hours later, the plan succeed.

" Soon.. I will crushed you all and I will rule the entire universe. " she said to herself and she laughed evilly

That when, she holds the pictures of Gazer and Keith

" You will never ever escape from me no matter what... " she thought, evilly

Back when, the Lions are finally reached to the old castle of Arus, Allura's hometown.

" What is this place? " Sailor Moon wondered

" That was my hometown, Arus. " Allura said

" That's place was your hometown? I can't believe it. " Sailor Moon said, amazed

Reached on the castle of Arus, the creatures were lived there, saw the Lions coming and they were surprised on delight

" Voltron was here!!! " they all shouted loudly

The Lions went down to the entrance of the castle and when they went down, the creatures approached them

" We are so glad that you came back in planet Arus, Princess. " the leader greeted, bowed before her

" It was the pleasure to see you all, creatures of Arus. I had never been return here for long months because of the mission in fighting evil forces. " Allura said

" We understand, you and your father had a great sense of responsibility to fight for the peace of the universe. " the leader said

" Of course " Allura said with a good expression

" And hold on.. who's this beautiful young warrior anyway? " another creature asked

" This is Sailor Moon a. k. a Serena, she was the leader of the Sailor Guardians, who are also protecting the universe from evil threats. " Allura said, introduced Sailor Moon to them

" It was a pleasure to meet you all " Sailor Moon greeted with a happy expression

" And also she was the destined girlfriend of our hothead leader here!! " Lance yelled and he covered his mouth with his hand

All the creatures looked at Sailor Moon, who was standing beside Keith

" Uh.. why you guys staring at me like that? " Sailor Moon asked

" Lance! What did you do? You make embarrassed in front of these creatures. " Pidge said

" What's the point? Is was true, isn't it? " Lance asked

" Uggh.. you make Keith embarrass in front of these creatures. " Shiro sighed slowly and he tapped his hand on his forehead

" So.. you are the destined protector of the warrior prince of the Galra Empire, isn't that right? " the leader asked

Sailor Moon gulped slowly and said to them " Yes it is but how do you know about that? "

" Is because there was a prophecy that the two protectors must partnered up together to defeat evil forces across from every planets in every galaxies. You must combine your powers in order to defeat the main villain of the universe. " the leader said

" Combine our powers? " Sailor Moon asked, confusing

" When you combine the power with your partner, there will be a strong presence inside within your mind and spirit. " the leader stated

" I get it now, the combining powers that they have, it could be... " Hunk said, muttered

" You two have the greater power which is better than the Quintessence magic. " the leader said

" better than Quintessence magic? " Sailor Moon thought

" That's was the same thing I read from the book last time. " Coran said

" Just like my father created Voltron by some sort of powerful magic that it will support the bond between the lion and the paladin. " Allura said

" That's the reason why I telled to you this, Sailor Moon is because you and the warrior prince are the truly defenders of the universe. The more power that you will awaken, the more passion and love will arise to stop the evil conquest. " the leader stated

" I didn't understand everything of what you have said but I already know on how to stop evil threats of the universe. " Sailor Moon said

" That's the true spirit of a warrior, who never to fear of. " the leader said

After the conversation, they went inside of the castle

" Wow! This is amazing " Sailor Moon said, amazed

" So.. do you think that the leader said to Sailor Moon was true? " Hunk asked

" I think so but it might be that the prophecy will be true. " Shiro said

" It was probability that to happened in the future. " Pidge said

Sailor Moon and Keith looked at each other

" I guess you are been little afraid of what the leader said. " Sailor Moon said

" I still understand completely but we make sure that we stick together, okay? " Keith said with a smile

Everyone get laughed at his reaction

" What's the funny, guys? " Keith asked

" Do you think that she will be your special one in the future? " Lance teased him, embarrass

Keith's face turned full red

" Hah, I knew it. You are really truly in love to her. " Hunk said in a teasing way

" Guys! That's what I not what I mean. " Keith protested

" mean of what? You need her so much, really? " Lance asked again, teasing him

" Will you stop it?! " Keith told him

" I guess you been so relied on her so much. " Pidge said

" Because that I was reborn again in this world so that I wanted to be with her just like from the past and I'm not giving up on her for real. " Keith said

" You say so " Coran said

" You are a truly a strong leader ever. " Hunk said

" You had made me feel comfortable when I was with you, Keith. Thanks. " Sailor Moon said with a happy expression

" Your Welcome, Serena. " Keith said and he blushed in red

Suddenly, an alarm was heard

" What was that? " Allura wondered

" I guess there was an enemy approaching in. " Coran said

" They tried to attacked the castle? " Pidge thought

That when, Serena's communicator was ringing

" Is something wrong, Serena? " Keith asked

She turned on the communicator

" Hello? " she yelled

" Sailor Moon, we had a bigger trouble. " Sailor Venus replied

" bigger trouble? What do you mean? " Sailor Moon asked

" The armies of the Invaders were going to approach on planet Earth. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" Say what? " Sailor Moon asked in surprise

" I never thought that the Invaders are defeated. " Hunk said

" Don't you think that Arka was returned back? " Shiro thought

" No way.. the Earth will be in danger. " Pidge muttered

" How many minutes they will arrived? " Sailor Moon asked

" It's about 2 hours and a half. All the people in Tokyo were in terrible state. I guess you guys must get here immediately. " Jaden said

" Okay, we will be there. Be careful. " Sailor Moon told him

" You got it, Sailor Moon. " Jaden said

Her communicator turned off

" I guess we have to go now. " Sailor Moon said in a rush

" Hold on... Are you sure about this? " Keith asked, in a worried expression

" I think we can't waste time like this. " Lance said

" Right, we must get back to Planet Earth immediately before the Invaders strike in. " Allura said

" You got it, Allura. " Sailor Moon said

That when, Tom and Jerry arrives in panicked

Sailor Moon turns to them, asked " Guys! Why are you here? "

" It was a big trouble, Serena. An unknown space fighter robot was approaching on here in Arus." Tom said

" a space fighter robot? " Allura wondered

" It was going to approach here? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes and even that lot of space fighters army had joined too. I wondered why. " Jerry said

" Do you think it was not Galra? " Allura asked

" No, it isn't. It might possibility that the Invaders. " Jerry said

The Paladins turned at each other faces

" What should we do? " Hunk asked

" We should stop it as soon as we can. " Keith said

" I guess we must stay alert. I think that space fighter robot was more powerful than the Galra Robeast. " Pidge said

" You say so " Lance said, with a sigh

And suddenly, they went out of the castle, as they saw the space fighter robot along with some space fighters and also a large spaceship, which is similar to UFO

" What's was that thing? " Lance wondered

" Too freaky... " Hunk muttered, frightened in expression

" We must stay alert, everyone. " Allura said

That when, the laughter of Arka was heard

" No.. it must be... " Sailor Moon thought

" Greetings, Paladins of Voltron " she greeted as she ascended down from the stairs

Keith was surprised in shocked when she saw him

" So.. what we expected here in Arus? " Arka asked

That moment, she turned to Keith, with an evil expression on her face, making him terrify

" I never thought you will never be a leader of Voltron just like that, how pathetic you are, Gazer. " Arka said, as she about to approach to him

But the four paladins along with Sailor Moon rushed to his defense

" You can't have him, you evil woman. " Lance shouted

" We won't lay your fingers on him again. " Pidge yelled

" And stay away from our leader! " Hunk yelled

" I won't let you have him, Arka. " Sailor Moon shouted

" So.. Serenity. We meet again face to face in an ultimate fight once again, I will make sure that you will get crushed forever. " Arka said, released her sword and told her " Let's see how strong you are. If you win, you can still have him or if lose, Gazer will be mine. "

Sailor Moon nodded her head in silent

" Sailor Moon! Don't do this " Keith pleaded

" Say no, Sailor Moon. " Jerry said

" Come on... " Allura said, muttering

" It's the deal, Arka. " Sailor Moon said

" What? Are you out of your mind? " Lance asked

" You put your life at risk. " Shiro said

" I have no other choice but this for the sake of the entire universe. " Sailor Moon, stepped in and then she released her Moonlight Sword, facing Arka face to face

The Paladins watching silently, in terrify while Keith was began to deepened worried about Sailor Moon, afraid that if she will be defeated, Arka will get him for sure. The reunited and the ultimate fight between Sailor Moon and Arka has begun for the sake and peace of the universe and to fight for love and faith.

Will Sailor Moon can defeated her once again? Will they will be returned back to Planet Earth to stop the Invaders from attacking? How about Keith? Will he can able to do something in order to stop the fight?

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 22 - Teamwork and Determination! Lions New Awakening Power**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 - Teamwork and Determination! Lions ' New Awakening Attack

In the previous chapter, the other Inner Scouts along with Jaden are going back to Earth, to report to their friends. After that, Sailor Moon went along with the paladins to visit planet Arus, Allura's hometown. As the Arusians met Sailor Moon for the very first time, the leader tells her about the prophecy that they will shared with their powers in order to defeat the darkness. However, their funniest moment conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the space robot fighter and a ship that looked like a UFO was landed on Arus. Everyone were surprised that Arka had returned back from the death and she trying to attempt to catch Keith however the other Paladins rushed to his aid alongside with Sailor Moon, who had demanded to leave him alone so Arka challenged her into a sword fight, making the others including Keith, was anxiously worried about her that she will get lose for good. The past rival and enemy are finally face each other for the ultimate battle.

On the other hand at the planet Earth, the Inner Scouts battled the armies of the Invaders alongside Jaden while Syrus and the others are watching at the distance, in terrified.

" What's is going on? " Luna thought

" Who are those creatures came from? " Artemis wondered in mind

" I hope Sailor Moon will came back here soon. " Diana said in a worried expression

Syrus turned to Tuffy, asking " Did Jay said about that new evil force had lurking in our planet? "

" No, but he tells me that the new evil force was came from another universe and it was trying to invaded galaxies and planets. " Tuffy stated

" another universe? What do you mean? " Syrus asked

" I'm not so sure but he tells me that Sailor Moon was with the group of defenders who had called the Paladins. " Tuffy said

" Paladins? Who them are? " Muscles Mouse asked

" I don't know but Jaden knows who them are. I hope Jerry and Tom were okay out there. " Tuffy said

Droopy looks at his wristwatch, asked " Don't you think they will arrived here? "

" I hope soon... " Tuffy said

Meanwhile at the 30th century Crystal Tokyo at inside in the palace, Neo Queen Serenity was watching at the crystal ball about what happened in the present universe and that when, she was shocked that the present universe was attacked by the Invaders. Suddenly, Kairus went in to the room. The queen sees him.

" Is something a matter, Your Highness? " Kairus asked, worried in face

" I guess the present universe was in great danger. " Neo Queen Serenity replied

" I never doubt that to happened between past, present and the future. The entire forces are began to fight off against the other evil forces that attacking in. " Kairus said

The two looked at each other for a moment in a romantic expression. After that, the queen gave to him some two items.

" What is this, Your Highness? " Kairus asked, wondering

" Give that special items to our present counterparts that it will able to helped to fight against the Invaders. " Neo Queen Serenity told him

" But.. how should I do that? " Kairus asked her, confusing

The queen tapped her hand on his shoulder, encouraged him " You can do it because I believe in you, Kairus. I promise that. "

Kairus smiled at the queen and he said " I will, Your Highness." and the queen gave him a good luck kiss on the face then he left the castle using a spaceship. When Kairus leave away, the queen was watching at the distance.

" Good luck, Kairus. " she thought and she looked up at the stars

At the spaceship, Kairus had feeled that the queen has like him so much despite he was only a member of Guns of Gamora and the guard of the castle and that when he thinked that he already fall in love to her.

" _I think that the moon Queen had like me so much...and I realized myself that I falled for her. Is this a real feeling of love?_ " he thought, placing his locket necklace that similar to Keith's locket necklace on his chest

And he continued flew to the present universe, to seeked out Sailor Moon (Neo Queen Serenity's counterpart) and Keith (his present universal counterpart).

Back when at planet Arus, Sailor Moon was facing Arka in a sword fight while the other Paladins are protecting Keith while Shiro, Tom and Jerry along with Coran and the Arusians into the safe place.

" So.. are you willing to give up so soon, Serenity? " Arka asked in a mocking expression

" I'm not going get easy on you, Arka. I won't let you to destroyed this planet and the entire universe. " Sailor Moon shouted, pointing her sword weapon to her

" Really.. are you not afraid of death and suffering? " Arka asked her again in a mocking expression

Sailor Moon was began to mad in face, raging in red.

" Oh no.. this is not good. " Hunk said

" We got to do something. " Lance said in a hurry

" If it is going to happen, Sailor Moon will be turned more enrageous than ever. " Pidge said

" So that's means... Sailor Moon is transforming into... " Allura said in a uttered way

" No way! She will turned to her evil self. " Jerry shouted

The Paladins were shocked in surprise of what Jerry just said.

" She will turned evil? But why? " Keith asked

" Is because of her strongest emotions and anger in rage too much, she will turned into her evil self, her darkest side of her and the worst is, she will never controlled her emotions alone. " Jerry stated

" the only way to do is... a person who can able to comfort her in order to bring her back to her normal and serious self just Jaden did to her during at the last fight a years ago. " Tom stated

" And who will might be that person who can handle it? " Shiro asked

Everyone turned to Keith

" Huh? Why me? " he asked in confusement

" Because you are the one who can able to do that thing in order to bring her back to her normal self. " Jerry said

" But.. how should I do that? " Keith asked, turned back to Sailor Moon, in a worried expression on his face

" So.. are you trying to fight me? " Arka asked her, mockingly

" Of course I can! I will crushed you by my own hands. " Sailor Moon said in anger, still holding her sword

Keith, was watching her, anxiously worried about her

" You are the one who can depend on this. That's the only way. " Jerry said, encouraging him

" Jerry was right, you are the one who can able do this. " Shiro said

" But how? " Keith asked in panicked expression

The other paladins smiled at him, encouraging to do it, in order to saved Sailor Moon from turning into her dark side self.

" Okay then. I'll do it! " Keith said

" That's the spirit of a true paladin. " Coran said

" Go ahead and stop her. " Lance shouted

That when, Keith rushed quickly to Sailor Moon's side, stopping her from not controlling her emotions.

" What the? " Arka shocked in grief

Sailor Moon tried to pulled him back away from her

" Just leave me alone! This is the fight between me and Arka. " Sailor Moon shouted in anger

" I can't let you to turned into your evil self. I won't let something bad happens to you if you turned evil. I will never forgive myself. " Keith said, encouraging her and he hugged her, comfortably

" What?..." Sailor Moon thought

" See, It works! " Hunk said

" I knew he can do it. " Pidge said

" Please... you have to controlled your emotions and don't let your anger and rage controls you... please... " he pleaded

A second, Sailor Moon was finally cooled down herself

" Whew! That was a close one. " Tom said, wipe his forehead, using his hand

" She returned to her normal self once again. " Allura said

A moment of seconds, Sailor Moon turned to Keith

" Thanks for make me calmed down myself. " Sailor Moon said with a happy expression

" No problem because that I was so worried about you that if you keep your anger and rageness towards your mind and spirit. You will be truly become an evil person forever. That's the reason why I do this because I can't let you to leaved me so easily and I believe that we are stay together again just like from the past. " Keith said

The two looked at each other for a moment. The Paladins and the others are acting sweetly in romantic however Arka was turned into rageous in anger. Sailor Moon turns back to her, face to face.

" Are you ready, Keith? " Sailor Moon asked

" You say so, Serenity. " Keith said with a smile

Arka was turned more rageous in anger and she yelled " I will destroyed all of you!!! "

She released the space robot fighter and the space rocket ships

" Oh no... " Tom said in terrify

" Attack!!! " Arka commanded

The army began to fired at them but they run out quickly

" We have to get back to our lions!! " Keith told the others

" You say it, Leader. " Pidge said

" I will handle Arka and her army right away. " Sailor Moon said to them

" Be careful, Sailor Moon. " Pidge told her

The Paladins went in to their respective lions while Sailor Moon, Tom, Jerry and Shiro will battled the army while Coran went back to the Castleship.

" Don't you think I will let you to escape, Gazer? " Arka, was inside of the ship, asking him, amusing

" That woman gave me some bad ache. " Hunk said

" So.. what's now, Keith? We can't let Arka have you that so easily. " Lance asked

" Because we are your protectors. We have to fight them until the end. " Pidge said, encouraging him

" And we have to do this for the peace of the universe. We need to do this. " Allura said

Keith nodded his head, silent paused for a moment while the four waiting for his response. A minute later...

" Let's do this!! " he yelled

" Yeah! " the four shouted together

" What? " Arka reacted in surprise

The lions flew up higher

" I won't let you to get me this time, Arka. because I'm not a defenseless warrior.. but a true fighter and a defender of the universe and I have the will to stop your evil plans for real! " Keith said

" You will never insulted me, Gazer. Soon...you will belong to me once again and be my slave. " Arka said in a mad expression

" I can't give up that easily, Arka because you are the one who had insulted me from the past. " Keith said

" Why you... " Arka said in anger once again

The lions flew up higher to the skies

" Ready, guys?!" Keith asked

" Ready! " the four shouted together

" Form Voltron!! " Keith yelled

The lions transformed into Voltron and after transforming, they are face to face each other.

" You can't get me that easily, Arka. " Keith said

" Really?! My space fighter robot, attack!! " Arka commanded

The space fighter robot appears in before them.

" Crushed them all!! " she commanded

Voltron battled the space fighter robot. But suddenly, the dark shadow voice appears before Arka.

" Bring me that Black Lion and that Black Paladin to me. " the shadow voice told her

" I will be " Arka said slowly in evil grin and she commanded the space robot fighter " Captured that Black Lion! "

Sailor Moon, who was still battling the army, heard of what she said and she turned her back to Keith and she yelled loudly " Watch out, that monster might get you. "

" What she had just said? " Lance thought

" Uhh.. guys.. I guess we been attacked. " Pidge said in a little frightened expression

" What was that? " Keith asked

The space fighter robot knocked them down and they become unmovable.

" I think that monster was too strong. " Hunk said

" More stronger than Robeast fighter that we faced from before. " Allura said

" We got to do something to stop it. " Pidge said

But the space fighter robot attacked the Black Lion with his large claws.

" Watch out, Keith. That monster might get you. " Pidge told him

" I know that. " Keith said, as he trying to move back from the monster

However the space fighter robot grabbed him away by using his hand.

" No!! " the four yelled

Sailor Moon, Tom, Jerry and Shiro turned their backs, saw the scene.

" Oh no! " Jerry shouted

" It can't be good.. " Tom said

Arka laughed in an evil expression and she said to him, in a mocking way " You're so desperate, Gazer. Soon, the whole universe will be mine soon and you will become my slave forever. "

" I will never!! " Keith shouted, still trying to escaped from the monster's grasp

She used her scepter to fired at Keith to make him immobilized while the other paladins were trying to help him but they cannot able to move.

" This is bad! This is bad! " Hunk said in panicked

" He will going to be captured for good. " Pidge said

" Allura, what should we do? If this going to continued like this, Keith will be in terrible danger. " Lance asked

Allura nodded her head, paused in silence

" Allura? " Pidge wondered

That when, a strong energy presence feeled before her and the other paladins

" What is this? " Lance wondered

" Is that... " Hunk said in a muttered way

Suddenly, a strong glowing light emerges appears in. Everyone paused for a moment.

" What was that? " Tom wondered

" A new awakening power? " Sailor Moon thought

" What the? " Arka reacted on what she had just saw

That moment, a strong beam appears in their bayards.

" I feel it. " Pidge said

" Is this the new awakening power? " Lance thought

" Guys, we need to move our bayards. It told us to attacked the monster's weakest point. " Allura told them

" Where is the weakest point? " Hunk asked

" I think it was in the inner top of the head. That's the weakest point. " Pidge said

" Are you sure? " Lance asked

" Let's try to attacked it as soon as we can. Remember, we are the Paladins of Voltron and we can't let the warrior prince falled from the hands of evil. " Allura said

" That's right, we are the new protectors of the warrior prince. Only have to do is to have teamwork and determination to stop the evil conquest. " Lance stated

" Let's do this!! " Pidge yelled

That when, they move their bayards with strong force and they formed a strong beam attack and fired at the space fighter robot weakest point, in the inner top of the head.

" It can't be!! "Arka shouted in anger

The creature immobilized and it released Keith from its grasp and Sailor Moon rushed quickly and she catches him with both hands.

" Are you okay? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Keith said and she turned to his friends, with a happy expression " Thanks a lot, guys. "

" No problem at all, Keith. " Lance said

" Sailor Moon, this is your chance. " Allura told her

" You got it!! " Sailor Moon said

She placed Keith down and she stepped in and she raised her Spiral Heart Moon Rod, shouted loudly " Moon Spiral Heart Attack!! " and the attack fired at the space fighter robot, destroyed it into dusts.

" Impossible!! " Arka shouted

After that, the castleship arrives in

" Everyone, Is everything alright? " Coran asked

" Come on, we need to get back inside. " Sailor Moon said

They rushed back to the castleship and they leave from planet Arus. Later at inside, Keith was scared in emotional. Serena approached to him.

" Are you going to be okay? " Serena asked

" I was so scared than ever. Arka was became more evil and she trying to get rid of me. Even though that I was brave enough to face her, but I can't take too much courage if she tried to used me for real. " Keith said in emotional

Serena tapped her hand on his shoulder, encouraging " Don't worry, Keith. I can't let that happened just like in the past. I will protect you and the universe no matter what even the cost of my own life. "

Keith smiled of what Serena just said. But suddenly, an alarm was heard.

" What was that? " Keith asked, wondered

The two rushed to the main headquarters where the others are waiting.

" Is something wrong? " Serena asked

" I think Arka is trying to declared war on us. " Allura said

" declared war? " Serena react in surprise

Arka appeared on the screen, demanding " I will declared a war on planet Earth. If you refused, I will destroyed every other planets for real.

Keith was shocked of what she said and he fainted.

" Oh no! " Lance yelled

The other paladins rushed to his aid. Serena was started to puzzled for a moment.

" Serena? " Tom asked, turns to her

" What's now? " Jerry asked her, wondering

The other paladins looked at Serena

" I think the ultimate war has begun. " Shiro thought

" So.. what's the plan? " Coran asked

" I think it was up to you, Serena. You are the only one can do this. " Allura said

" We need to get back to planet Earth immediately before anything happens before the Invaders strikes in. " Pidge said in a rush

" It was yours to decide. You and Keith can able to do this to stop this ultimate war. " Allura told her

Serena nodded her head, paused for a moment

" Serena? What's now? " Jerry asked

She turns to Keith, who was still unconscious and that moment, her expression on her face, became determining

" I will stop her and I vanished all the darkness once for all. " Serena said

And she get her Cosmic Heart Brooch from her pocket and she looked for a moment

" _I must stop this ultimate war... for the peace of the universe.. and my love for the person I been protected with from the past.. I swear.. I can't lose forever._ " she thought

Allura looked at her, silent in a moment

" _I think she will sacrificed herself just for the peace of the universe... and her dying love for Keith._ _I must do something._ " she thought on her mind

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 23 - Final Battle For Love and Justice! Sailor Moon vs Arka (First Part)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 - The Final Battle For Love and Justice! Sailor Moon vs Arka (Part 1)

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon along with the Paladins are battled Arka and her army at planet Arus. In the midst of the battle, the shadow voice ordered Arka to captured the Black Lion and Keith, making the other paladins are defenseless. But suddenly, a new power of the four lions had awakened and fired off the space robot beast. After that, they went out of planet Arus, leaving Arka enrageous. Later, Keith admit to Serena that he was still afraid because Arka wanted to recaptured him again and Serena comforts him. But then, Arka declared war on planet Earth if Sailor Moon accept her challenge, making the others are worried including Keith who was fainted after he had heard her voice on screen.

On a flashback, Warrior Princess Serenity and Warrior Prince Gazer are on a garden of full of beautiful flowers. They holding hands each other. Unbeknownst to them, Arka was watching behind the tree, developed jealous in rage because she had " stole " Gazer away from her. That the reason why she joined in the Invaders in ordered to invade every planets from every galaxies in the universe.

Back at the present, Serena holding her Moonlight Sword, looking at the window.

" _I never realized that it will gonna happened like this again from the past... but this time... I won't fight back..._ " she thought, still looking at the sword

Allura went in

" Serena? "

Serena was surprised and she placed her sword at the table.

" Oh, it was you, Allura. Why are you here? "

" I guess you have been a little bit dense in a hour. You had keep looking at the stars at the galaxy. "

" Yeah, it is. Because the true battle has repeated again just like in the past. I never realized that it would happen that way. "

" I see about that. Because you have the power to face with despite you are a warrior princess of the moon. "

" How's Keith was? "

" He's taking a rest at the room. "

Serena nodded her head with a saddened expression on her face.

" Is something wrong? "

" He admit to me that he was afraid that Arka might get him again even though he is the courageous leader of the team. But still, I will fight for him until my death. "

" Serena... don't tell me that... "

That when, Pidge arrives in a rush

" Serena!! Allura!! I guess I found some secrets about Arka. " Pidge said

" Her other secrets?! " Serena stunned

" Let's check it out. " Allura said

The two rushed to the headquarters where the other Paladins along with Tom and Jerry are waiting.

" Oh, there you are, you two. " Tom said, turned back to Serena and Allura arrived in

" So, what did you saw information about Arka? " Allura asked

" Actually... I found this on this website where only professional creatures can able to access to all parts of galaxies. " Pidge said, as she typed on the computer machine

As Pidge typed on the computer machine, the secret information about Arka was shown on screen. Serena was shocked in surprised.

" What's that? Her true secret? " she wondered

" Wait... Arka couldn't be that... " Allura stunned

" It was shown that Arka's origin was actually came from the Dark Lunar planet. " Shiro stated

" Dark Lunar planet? What's that? " Tom asked

" The Dark Lunar planet was the planet was resided on the right corner, not far away from the Moon Kingdom, also known as the Silver Millennium from the past. " Pidge stated, read the informations at the computer machine

" And top of that, Arka's true persona was she was actually a Dark Lunar princess. " Coran said

Tom, Jerry and Serena were shocked in surprised

" So that's means... " Tom said in a uttered way

" Arka was Sailor Moon's dark counterpart?! " Jerry wondered

" I don't get it. But.. I already have a dark counterpart of mine... my twin sister Kurai. " Serena stated

" Kurai? Who's that? " Lance asked

" Kurai was the dark twin sister of Serena. She got the same style and powers just like her but the difference is their personalities. Sailor Moon was the light and Kurai was pure darkness. " Tom stated

" And top of that, she was became her first arch enemy and rival for my master Jaden's love. " Jerry said

" Oh, I get it now. " Lance said

" According to this, Arka first met with Zarkon at the Galaxy School and they developed a close relationship and he hired her as the assistant at the castle. But he didn't know that Arka was came from Dark Lunar planet. " Pidge stated, continued reading on the computer machine

" So... if Sailor Moon and Arka will face each other... it's means.. that they will battled each other between life and death. " Hunk said in response

" Just like the Yin and Yang belief. If the light and darkness battled each other, the whole universe will be shattered each other. " Jerry stated

" Wait... do you still remember what the Arusian leader said that the two warriors will shared their powers to defeat the evil and darkness? " Coran wondered

" You mean the prophecy? " Serena asked

" But still... it will became too defenseless if you used power of yours and Keith too much if the light and dark will collide each other. " Shiro said to her

" Much more than Quintessence magic that my father made from before. " Allura said

" And there is more, there was an another prophecy that if the light and darkness are fighting each other in the future. A person can able to stop the war, called the " Sun " " Pidge stated

" Sun? " Tom wondered

" The Sun is the person who can able to used the predictions to stop the war between light and darkness. In the past, Gazer was referred as the first Sunlight according to his uncle Zarkon. " Shiro stated

" If Sailor Moon was represented the light while Arka was represented the darkness. But then... who's the new Sun? " Jerry wondered

That when, Keith arrived in and everyone looking at him.

" Uhh.. guys.. What are you looking at me like that? " he asked, wondering in confusion

" I'm afraid to tell you this, Keith. I think you're the new Sun mentioned in the prophecy. " Shiro stated

" What? new Sun? What do you mean? " Keith asked in panicked

" It is because the war between light and darkness had already come near in and the ultimate battle in the universe. You are the one who can able to stop the collision between light and darkness. Is because that Arka was the dark Lunar princess and Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess. " Allura stated

" But... I can't do that such a thing like that! " Keith protested

" But it was a prophecy, Keith. You have to do that. If you don't, the whole light will be covered in darkness forever in the entire universe. " Shiro stated

" You are the only one can able to help Sailor Moon in this situation. " Coran said

" The decision will depends on you if you want to accept the condition to fight for the universe. If you willing to take the responsibility as the new Sunlight." Lance said

Suddenly, Keith turned to Serena, worried in expression.

" Keith... " Serena uttered

And he began to saddened in face.

" Sorry... Serena... I'm sorry... " he said in a saddened expression and he run away

The other paladins watched him, sad in their faces.

" So... now what? " Hunk asked

" I guess he had made up a decision yet. " Lance said

" If it's going to continued this, the whole Earth will be attacked soon. " Tom said

Jerry turned to Serena, told her " You must talked to him. I'm so sure that he will made up his decision because you two are both leaders of the universe. It depends on yourself. "

" Myself and Keith? " she stunned

On the other hand at inside the room, Keith was lying down on the table, crying in anguish with tears.

" _Why I have to do this?! Because... I was reincarnated on this planet just to be with her again in the future but why I have to do this to stopped the war... is because that I was the only one who can depend on it. If Sailor Moon...no... Serenity will died.. I will never forgive myself for being involved in this dangerous mission.. that I was a paladin of Voltron and a half Galra... What should I do now? What should I decide to?_ _What should I say to her?_ _To say that she will gonna died... just for my sake. What will be my decision? To accept it or not.._ " he thought

That when, Serena went into his room.

" Keith.. we need to talk for a moment. "

And he rushed to her, hugging comfortably, still crying in tears.

" Hold on... Are you crying? "

" Serena... I'm so much afraid.. "

" afraid? of what? " Serena asked

" I'm afraid that if you fight Arka all by yourself. You will gonna died so easily that much. I was so scared of losing you because of my own sake. I can't decide that much because of that prophecy they told it to us. " Keith said in a scared expression on his face

She tapped her hand on his shoulder.

" Keith, I know you are scared because that I will let leaved you in the universe so easily because I had strong faith to fight for the peace of the entire universe even though we are different from each other. This time, I won't step turned back ever again. If you wanted to accept the prophecy as the new Sun, you have to proved to yourself... as a paladin of Voltron... and even as the protector of the Galra Empire... to do the best way is to be have strong feelings from your heart and mind. I promise you that I will survived this until the end. " she stated

That when, Keith was touched of what she said to him.

" Thanks for encouraging me, Serena. I never realized you are the only one can depend on it. "

" Because you're the courageous and passionate man I ever cared for all those centuries that we had been reborn on planet Earth. You are different from other men I met, including Jaden Yuki. "

" But... you still love him, don't you? "

" Hold on... Are you still jealous at him, huh? "

" No, not exactly! We two been close friends each other. I never considered him as my rival for you. "

" You looked exactly like Jaden does, serious, funny, courageous but sometimes a little bit weirdo. " Serena said

" Don't you think I'm a little bit weirdo? " Keith asked

" Nope.. I think you're better cuter when you looking at me. " Serena said

" Really? " Keith asked, his face turned blushing red

Their conversation was interrupted that Serena's communicator was ringing louder.

" What's now? " Keith asked, wondering

Serena opened her communicator. A message appears on screen.

" A message? " Serena wondered

" From who? " Keith asked her

 _Dear Sailor Moon a. k. a Warrior Princess Serenity,_

 _We meet together at the D Point at the North Pole at exactly before the skies going darker into sunspots. That the place we were going to have our final confrontation. Here's are your choices: To survive or to died._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Arka_

After Serena read the message, she began to stunned herself.

" Serena? Are you sure about this? That place was dangerous for you to go there. " Keith asked in a worried expression

" I know the risk, Keith. I have to go and battle her all by myself. " Serena said

" But... "

" I promise that I will survive in this battle, okay? You must go with your team, they need you as the leader of the Voltron team, to protect the planet Earth from darkness and destruction. " Serena said with encouraging

" But I need you too, you can't do this if you need my help. It was my most important duty to do. " Keith said

" You say so. " Serena said with a smile

The two looked each other for a moment and then they returned back to the headquarters where the other paladins, Tom and Jerry are waiting for them to arrived back.

" So... how was the conversation? " Tom asked

" Listen, guys. Arka told me that I will battle her at the D Point at the North Pole before the sunspots appears on planet Earth. " Serena told them

" Wait... D Point? That's the place where you have your first battle with your first enemy from before. " Jerry said in a response

" I guess it will gonna to be too dangerous for everyone there on Earth. " Shiro said

" We have to stop this before anything happens or else the planet... the whole universe will turned into darkness. " Serena said

" I guess we need to get back to planet Earth immediately before that phenomenon happens. " Coran said in a rush

" And you will go there by yourself? " Pidge asked

" Keith will come with me. " Serena said

" What?! Are you sure about that? " Lance asked in surprise

" But we need you in our team... who will gonna lead the Voltron but you... you are the only one can relied on the hands of the entire universe. " Hunk said

" Guys, leading the team is an important duty but helping Sailor Moon is my most important duty to do. I can't do that responsibility without her. Even though I don't believe in prophecies but still I will continue to fight for the peace of the universe... alongside with her. " Keith said to them, grabbed her hand, holding together

" We understand you completely, Keith. You are really the true defender of the universe. " Shiro said

" Okay, we get it now. " Lance said

" Just make sure that you guys returned back to Earth safely. " Allura told Serena

" You got it, Princess Allura. " Serena said

Later a moment, the four lions went out of the castleship while Keith rode on the Black Lion along with Sailor Moon, going to the D Point in the North Pole while the others are going back to planet Earth, to stop of growing of dark sunspots.

Meanwhile, Luna feeled the strange presence inside her mind. Artemis and Diana looked at her.

" Is something wrong, my darling? " Artemis asked

" I feel a bad presence that I never felt this from before. " Luna said

" bad presence? of what? " Artemis asked her again

" The Warrior Moon Princess will battled the Dark Lunar Princess at the D Point at the North Pole. " Luna stated

" Dark Lunar Princess? Who is that? " Diana asked

" I don't know. I think it was the ultimate battle between light and darkness has begun. The only person who can stop this happening, called the Sun. " Luna stated

" the Sun? I have been heard from Jaden Yuki that he met a guy named Keith, a paladin of Voltron. " Artemis said

" paladin of Voltron? I been heard that same thing from the Sailor Scouts but don't you think they are real? " Luna asked

" Might probably is. But still.. the whole planet Earth was in dangerous situation right now. " Artemis stated

" I hope the Moon Princess will be alright in there. " Diana said in a worried expression

" I think we can relied on her hands right now.. for the peace of the entire universe. " Luna said, looked up at the skies

" Yeah... " Serena said in a uttered way

On the other hand, the five other Scouts along with Jaden are still continued battling Arka's army.

" What should we do now? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" There are too many of them. We can't defeated them that so easily. " Sailor Mars said

" Even our attacks we been try to used but still we can't able to fight them. " Sailor Mercury said

" Where is Sailor Moon and the paladins of Voltron? They are taking so long to come back here. " Sailor Venus wondered

" I hope they will arrived here soon... " Sailor Mini Moon uttered

Jaden looked up at skies, thought on his mind with a worried face expression " _Serena... Where are you now?_ _Please... come back here on planet Earth...Everyone needs you here... please.._ "

Back when, the Black Lion landed on the D Point at the North Pole. Sailor Moon and Keith went down and they walked slowly in a distance.

" Are you sure that Arka will show up? I'm still scared because she wanted to get me once again. " Keith asked her in a frightened expression

" Don't worry, Keith. I will protect you from her at all cost. Just stay behind during the battle, okay? " Sailor Moon told him with encouragement

" Okay " Keith replied

The two continued walking until they arrived at the top of the D Point Mountain, the same place where Sailor Moon battled Queen Beryl from the past. When they arrived in, they were surprised that Arka was standing, holding a scepter, waiting in amusement.

" So... you had finally arrived in, Serenity? I have been waiting for this for a very long time. " Arka said

" Same as to me, Dark Lunar Princess Arka. But this time, I won't fall back just like you did from the past. " Sailor Moon yelled

" Really, eh? I will lose you with my own power and top of that, Gazer will belong to me soon and the whole universe will be mine. " Arka said with an evil laughter

Keith hide on Sailor Moon's back while on the other hand, Kairus was watching behind at the rock, saw the whole scene, shocked in surprise.

Sailor Moon released her Moonlight Sword and pointed at her " I won't let you have him and the whole universe because I will defeat you with all my strength, courage and faith to others! "

" Really?... You willing to died for real..." Arka said, released her Dark Sword from her pocket and she shouted to her " We then, I will destroyed you!! "

And that when, the two women are fighting each other using their respective sword weapons while Keith was watching them, worried in anguish.

" _Don't give up, Serenity... You can do it... I'm counting on you..._ " he thought on his mind

The ultimate battle between light and darkness has been arise again.

 **Who Will Gonna Win? Will they can returned to planet Earth safe and sound? Will Keith can able to help her to defeat Arka?**

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 24 - The Final Battle For Love and Justice! Sailor Moon vs Arka (Part 2)**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 - The Final Battle For Love and Justice! Sailor Moon vs Arka (Part 2)

 **The Final and Ultimate Battle Between Light and Darkness Has Finally** **Comes.**

 **Who will gonna win in this ultimate fight?**

 **Find Out**

At planet Earth, the Sailor Guardians along with Jaden are became totally defenseless at the fight against the Invaders.

" Ugh... we can't able to destroyed one by one. " Sailor Jupiter said

" There are too many of them. We can't handle it ourselves. " Sailor Mars said

" We need to do something. " Sailor Mini Moon said in panicked

But suddenly, the lions had finally arrived along with the Alteans Castleship.

" Need some backup, guys? " Allura asked

They were shocked in surprised.

" It's Voltron! " Jaden said

The lions and the castleship went down to the ground and then they went out quickly. The Guardians and Jaden approached to them.

" I never thought that you guys came here. " Sailor Venus said

" Told you, we are the defenders of the universe. We are all gonna work together to finished the Invaders once for all. " Shiro said

" Hold on.. where is Sailor Moon and Keith? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" They're on the D Point at the North Pole, battling against Arka. " Jerry answered in response

" Say what?! " the Guardians asked in surprise

" Serena... no... " Jaden said, muttered, as he looked up in the skies

" So.. what now? " Sailor Mars asked

" We gonna to destroyed them all before the skies turned darker. " Pidge said in a rush

" turned darker? What do you mean? " Sailor Mercury asked

" We have no time for this. Let's fight them first. " Allura told them

" Okay, let's do this! " Hunk shouted

The two teams joined forces to defeat the Invaders while Tom and Jerry watching them and their friends went to them including Luna, Artemis and Diana.

" So.. who them are? " Syrus asked

" That's the paladins of Voltron, the legendary robot defender of the universe. " Tom stated

" paladins of Voltron?! I can't believe it that they are real. " Tuffy said in amazed expression

" I been heard of it that they were five of them but.. where is the other one? " Luna asked

" He's was battling alongside Sailor Moon in outside space but don't worry, they are gonna be fine. " Jerry said

" I see. I hope so. " Luna said, muttered

" The peace of the universe was on their hands right now. " Artemis said

Meanwhile on the other hand, the Voltron Coalition had been heard that Voltron was battling the Invaders on planet Earth.

" Guys, I heard that Voltron was battled the Invaders on planet Earth. " Rolo told them

" So.. what's now? Shall we get there? " Nyma asked

" What are your orders, Captain? " Matt asked

" We need to go there. We can't waste our time. The paladins needs our help. " Olia said

Acxa, was stunned in silence when she heard that they are going to planet Earth. The members are staring at her, including her companions Ezor and Zethrid.

" Is something bothering you, Acxa? " Olia asked

" Let me guess... you wanted to see your favorite paladin... their leader, hmm...? " Zethrid asked her, embarrassing

" Will you mind?!... I was so very worried about him so much. " Acxa said in a worried expression

" worried, really? " Ezor asked, embarrassing in face

" Alright! We gonna go now immediately. " Matt said

They went on their spaceships and rode out of their headquarters, going back to planet Earth, to help the team in the battle fight.

Meanwhile at the D Point, Sailor Moon and Arka are still continued sword fighting while Keith was watching them, anxiously.

" So... are you giving up already, Serenity? " Arka asked her, mockingly

" I will never give up! I will keep continued fighting until my last breath. " Sailor Moon shouted

" You are such quite pathetic, Serenity. Soon... the whole universe will be mine. " Arka said and she laughed loudly in an evil expression

" I can't let you allowed it! " Sailor Moon yelled, as she about to attacked her

" Really?... " Arka asked in a stunning expression and she said " I will crushed you to death! "

The sword fight goes on, Sailor Moon tried to hit her on the chest, her vital weakest point however she was hit by Arka's Dark Moon Sword instead on the her left arm, making unable to move.

" Sailor Moon, no! " Keith yelled

Her left arm was started to wounded.

" Now.. you are totally defenseless. You will never able to defeat me because I'm the Dark Moon Princess. " Arka said in a mockingly way and she laughed evilly

" I'm not done with you yet, Arka. " Sailor Moon said, still holding her left arm with her right hand, covering her wounds

" Are you still struggling yourself? " Arka asked her, mockingly and said " Well then.. it's time for you to died! " , as she was about to strike her sword on her body

Sailor Moon was able to defend herself with her Moonlight Sword but she was striked immediately by her weapon at the body and then she was totally wounded, making her unable to move. Kairus, was shocked in terrified on what he saw.

" Oh no... " he said in terrified

And she collapsed to the snow ground, making Keith shocked in horror.

" Sailor Moon!! " he shouted

He went to her side, cradling her unconscious body, crying in anguish.

" Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Wake up! You can't died so easily... please Sailor Moon, wake up.. please. You had promised to me that you will survived. please... Sailor Moon.. don't leave me... please. " Keith pleaded

Arka laughed at him, in a mockingly expression.

" Serenity will died soon... and you will never seen her again. "

Keith turned to her, with anger expression on his face and said in anguish " How dare you to killed her just like that... I will never forgive you for what you had did! "

Arka stepped forward to him

" Don't you think you will rejected me once again just like in the past?... How disgracious you are, my darling Prince Gazer. "

And she pushed him down to the snow ground through her strong force of her hands, making him unmovable. That when, she transformed into her dark form, her Dark Princess form.

" Now then... I will make you once again as my prisoner and you will belong to me. " Arka said with an evil smile

" Let me go! " Keith yelled, trying to pulled his arms away from her

" I will never let you escaped from me because you will belong to me for real, Gazer... no.. Black Paladin of Voltron... " Arka said, mockingly

" Guys! Help me out of here! " Keith shouted in a loud voice

" No one can able to help you now... because soon they will gonna died forever. " Arka said

That when, Arka was trying to harassed him. He tried to escape from her grasp however he failed and that when his tears was falling from his eyes.

" Everyone... please... help me... please.. I need all of the... please.. "

Suddenly, the Black Lion eyes was glowing light, sensing Keith's endangerment. Back from planet Earth, the Blue Lion eyes was glowing more lighter. The two teams are paused for a moment.

" What the? " Allura wondered

" Is something wrong, Allura? " Lance asked

" My Blue Lion was acting strange. I wondered why. " Allura said, stunning

" I think the Blue Lion senses a terrible danger from far away. " Coran stated

" terrible danger? Don't tell me that... " Jaden wondered

" I think Keith and Sailor Moon was in big trouble. " Jerry said in surprise

" Oh no... " Sailor Mini Moon said, slowly

" Allura, I think the Blue Lion was told you to go to the North Pole, to check on them. " Shiro said

" But.. why the Blue Lion? " Allura asked in confusion

" Is because that your lion it was capable of sensing the dangers in outside nature especially in snowy places. Pidge stated

" Oh, I get it now. My lion gained an another new special ability. " Allura said

" Hurry, Princess! The skies are getting darker so soon. " Coran said in a rush

" We will handle the others. You can go ahead. " Hunk told her

" But... " Allura said, muttering

" Don't worry about us, Allura. You must go right now immediately. Keith and Sailor Moon needs your help. Just called me if you need some help, okay? " Lance said, cheered her up

" I will. " Allura said, as she rushed to her Blue Lion and it flew away

" Be careful, Princess! " Coran shouted

" Come back soon. " Pidge yelled

" Allura... I'm always counting on you.. " Lance said, looking up at the skies

" Let's continued this fight! " Shiro told them

" You got it! " Hunk said

The other paladins along with Jaden and the Sailor Guardians continued battled the army of the Invaders.

Back when, Acxa senses in her mind that Keith was in terrible danger.

" What's wrong? " Zethrid asked

And she went to her space rocket ship.

" Where are you going, Acxa? " Ezor asked, trying to stopped her

" He's was in terrible danger state. I must rescued him. I will contact you guys later. " Acxa told them and she flew away in her space rocket ship

The other members were stunned in a moment.

" Where she is going? " Matt asked

" I think she will gonna rescued her favorite paladin, the Black one. " Ezor said in response

" Acxa was totally changed because of him. " Zethrid said

" That was a totally romantic, really... " Rolo said with a smirk

Nyma punched him on the head

" Ouch! What's that for? " he asked

" Will you shut up? " Nyma told him

" My bad... " Ryner said with a slow sigh

" Come on, just let her be. We need to get to planet Earth immediately. " Olia told them

" You got it, Captain. " Matt said

Back when, Keith was still continued harassed by Arka.

" please... let me go... " he pleaded with a slow breath from his mouth

" I will never let you ever escape from me just like in the past 10,000 years ago. Zarkon was gone for good and the whole universe will be in my hands soon. " Arka said and she laughed evilly

She get near to him, trying to kissed him on the neck. Kairus, still hiding in a large rock, watching the scene, became terrified in grief. He tried to help his present counterpart however he afraid that Arka might hurt him also.

" _What should I do now? I can't able to help my present counterpart from her and Sailor Moon was still not able to move. I got to do something..._ " he thought

He went out from the large rock, rushed to Sailor Moon's side then he carried her so that he will healed her wounds.

" Just hang on, Sailor Moon... I will healed your wounds. " Kairus said, as he get an item from his pocket

But suddenly, he heard the roar of the Blue Lion, approaching in.

" the Blue Lion?... Why it does doing here? " he wondered

The Blue Lion landed down on the snow ground. Princess Allura went out of the lion, then Kairus was surprised in shocked.

" Princess? "

Allura turned her back and she was surprised too when he called her " Kairus? You're here too? "

" Why are you doing here, Princess? I never thought you had come with your allies to battle the Invaders on planet Earth. "

" My lion senses that something bad happens so I decided to came here to check out of what happened. "

That when, Allura sees the wounded and unconscious body of Sailor Moon and she was shocked in grief.

" No... Serena... What just happened to her? " she asked

" Arka injured her during the battle through her deadly sword weapon. She tried to defend herself but it failed. " Kairus stated

" How about Keith? Where is he? " Allura asked

" He was in terrible danger. Arka had just been harassed him. " Kairus said

" What? She harassed him? " Allura asked, shocked in horror

" I was trying to help him but I'm afraid that Arka might attack me too so I helped Sailor Moon to healed her wounded injuries. " Kairus stated

" Maybe I'll be the one to do it. " Allura said in response

" Hold on... Are you sure about that? What if she didn't returned back to life? It's just a waste of time to do this. " Kairus asked

" As a paladin of Voltron, I can't allowed anyone to died so easily just like my father did 10,000 years ago. If Sailor Moon risks her life to saved the entire universe, then I will followed it. I won't fight back anymore. "

Kairus paused himself for a while of what she said then after a moment...

" Okay then, I understand completely of what you had just said. Being a defender of the universe was a very difficult job to do but still.. I will keep on fighting until the end. "

Allura smiles and said to him " Thanks for understanding, Kairus. You have the great spirit to protect the entire universe. "

" Me too. " Kairus said, did the same way as she did and he told her " Hurry, you must heal her immediately. "

That when, Allura placed her hands on Sailor Moon's wounded body, closing her eyes and that when, the Quintessence magic appears in, surrounded in her whole body. Her wounds disappeared away from her body.

" amazing... you did it, Princess. " Kairus said, amazed

And Sailor Moon was fully healed, thanks to Allura's powerful Quintessence magic. Her eyes opened again, and both of them are in delight.

" What had just happened? " Sailor Moon wondered

The two rushed to her

" I'm so glad that you came back alive, Serena. " Allura said

" Allura? Why are you doing here? I never thought that yo-" Sailor Moon said, trying to finished of what she had to say

" It was a long explanation, Serena. But for now... you must rescued Keith from Arka. " Allura said

" What?! She had just harassed him? " Sailor Moon asked in surprise

" She had transformed into her Dark Princess form. I was trying to help him but I'm so scared that she might get hurt me too. " Kairus stated

" I must stop her. I can't let her lay her fingers on him. " Sailor Moon said in anger expression and she rushed in a hurry

" Wait! " Kairus yelled

Sailor Moon stops running

" What is it, Kairus? " she asked

He held an special item to her, the Moonlight Wand

" What is this? " she wondered

" Neo Queen Serenity told me that I will send these weapon for both you and my present counterpart, to used in the fight. " Kairus answered

" But.. how should I used this item? " Sailor Moon asked

" You will see it if you are in the fight with Arka. " Kairus said

" Got it! " Sailor Moon said

After that, Sailor Moon continues running in a hurry.

" Be careful, Serena! " Allura told her in a loud voice

" I will, Allura. " Sailor Moon said

Then, Sailor Moon left away. That when, the roar of the Black Lion was heard.

" What was that sound? " Kairus wondered

" I think the Black Lion sensed it that Keith was in danger just like the same way as my Blue Lion does. " Allura said

The Black Lion flew away in a fast speed.

" So.. now what? Shall we followed that thing? " Kairus asked

" Sure thing, let's followed it. I'm sure that it went to rescued Keith. " Allura said

After they sensed that the Black Lion sensed it went to rescued Keith from Arka. Allura went back to her Blue Lion, while Kairus was along with her and they followed Black Lion's directions.

Back when, Keith was still unable to escaped from Arka's grasp.

" What a pity you are... you never realized the true pain of suffering will lies in your mind and spirit. You will never be a defender of the universe, losing those who are closed to you, including Serenity, your beloved, who will died forever and sent to the despair of darkness. " Arka said in a mockingly way and she laughed evilly

" I will never let that happened! An evil person just like you will be falled down into the despair of darkness. You have no heart to spared innocent creatures just you did from the past 10,000 years ago and even that you had killed my uncle. The whole universe was in pain and in despair because of you! " Keith said in anger expression

Then, Arka became more rageous in anger, pulled his hair by force through her hand.

" Don't you think that you hate me so much? I don't really care because I wanted to achieve my ultimate goal... to rule the entire universe.. and no one can able to defy me.. and you will become my slave forever. " she said

That when, she tried to harassed him again.

" Ouch! Let me go!! " he shouted, as Arka grabbed his hand, squeeze tightly in pain

" Soon.. you will be mine soon.. " Arka said, as she about to kissed him on the neck once again

He keep trying and trying to escaped from her grasp however he started to give up that he will never saved the entire universe.

" _I can't do this anymore... I can't able to fight... I will never able to see my family, my friends and even... my beloved Serenity.. and I can't able to saved the entire universe... Goodbye, Everyone..._ "

He recalled about his past happy moments with his fellow friends (Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Allura including Coran and his mother Krolia.)

That moment, his eyes closed, thinking that his end will come. But suddenly, someone arrives in.

" Let him go!! " Sailor Moon shouted in a loud voice

And he opened his eyes, realized that it Sailor Moon, had arrived back to saved him. Arka, was shocked in surprise when she saw her, coming on the way.

" What the? " she wondered, turned her back

" TAKE THIS!! " Sailor Moon shouted, as she was about to strike the Moonlight Wand to her and shout out her new attack " Moon Twilight Flash!! "

The attack was fired at her chest , knocking her down in process immediately to the snow ground. Keith, was surprised that Sailor Moon got her new power. After then, Sailor Moon went to his aid.

"Are you okay? " Sailor Moon asked

Keith hugged her, crying in tears

" I never thought you will gone here in the universe. I was became totally defenseless when she traps me for good. I don't what should I do... and now you had came back here alive to saved me. "

" Keith... I won't let you fall behind.. just like in the past. I will continued to fight for the peace of the universe until the end. "

The two looked at each other for a moment, romantically. But their romantic moment was interrupted by Arka, was able to stand up from her attack, became more enrageous and jealousy that Sailor Moon and Keith shared their moment in one another.

" I can't let it happened!! Your romantic days are over! " she shouted in anger

That when, Arka transformed herself into a giant winged dragon beast. Back at planet Earth, the two teams are still battling the last army of the Invaders.

" They are few of them were left. " Pidge said

" But still.. we can't able to destroyed some of their spacecrafts and large cannons. " Hunk said

" There is only one option to do. " Shiro said

" What's it? " Jaden asked

Suddenly, the Voltron Coalition arrives in, destroying the spacecrafts and large cannons using their firing attacks.

" Need some backup? " Matt asked

" Brother! " Pidge shouted in delight

" Right on timing. " Lance said

" Let's finished this! " Shiro shouted

The two teams continued on battling while the Voltron Coalition handled in destroying the spacecrafts and large cannons. Back when, Sailor Moon and Keith was shocked in surprise, saw that Arka was transformed into a dragon

" She's transform into a dragon? " Sailor Moon wondered

" But why? " Keith wondered too

Arka (in her dragon form) fired her black flames at them.

" Quick!! " Sailor Moon so, grabbed Keith's hand

They quickly dodge away from the attack.

" So.. now what? " Keith asked

Sailor Moon released her Moonlight Sword from her pocket.

" Let's end this evil once for all. " Sailor Moon said to him

Then, she transformed into Warrior Princess Serenity and she stepped forward to fight Arka. Keith, rushed to her, worrying in anguish.

" I can't let you do this. I won't let you to died. " he pleaded

She turned to him, said " Even if I died, I'll never change my love for you from the past until we are reborn again in planet Earth, in your heart and mind... forever.. "

" But... I can't... I can't do this without you... Who else needs my help but only you? "

" Keith... as the defender of the universe.. I must sacrifice my own life for the peace of the entire galaxy just like in the past. You have to stay strong and continued your duty as the leader paladin of Voltron. This is our last day that we will be together. "

" No.. please... " he pleaded, crying in tears

After that, she turned her back again, facing Arka (dragon form) while Keith watching her, began to cried in emotional.

" Serenity... No...!!! " he shouted

Sailor Moon in her Warrior Princess Serenity form, fights against Arka (dragon form) with her own might, with a little bloodshed on her entire body. She wanted to finished her by through striking at her chest, her main weakness. But when she about to strikes her...

" SERENITY!!! " he shouted in a loud voice

As Keith called out her name, the Black Lion stops landing on the ground and the sun had finally appears on the skies. Back on planet Earth, the dark skies were disappeared away.

" Look guys, the darkness has disappeared. " Jerry said, pointed his finger at the skies

" I think the prophecy was true after all..

" Coran said, stunning

" What kind of prophecy did you say? " Sailor Venus asked

" The light and darkness will battled with each other and one person can able to stop it, called the Sun. " Shiro stated

" Oh no... " Tom said in terrified

" I hope Allura was alright in there. " Lance said in a worried expression

" The hope of the universe was lay on their hands right now. " Sailor Mercury said

" _Sailor Moon... you will never died... please... we need you here... please._ " Jaden thought on his mind, in a worrying expression

Back when, Sailor Moon was surprised when Keith called her name. That moment, Allura and Kairus arrives in, saw the whole scene.

" What's going on? " Kairus wondered

" I guess the prophecy has turned to be real. The Sun, will able to stop the war between light and darkness. " Allura stated

" No way... so that's means... " Kairus uttered

Suddenly, Keith transformed into Warrior Prince Gazer form then he rushed to her, holding her tightly, embracing each other. Sailor Moon (Warrior Princess Serenity) was stunning at his actions and that when the Legendary Silver Crystal was glowing more lighter than ever. Then, they are both worked together to finished Arka, by striking at her weakest point, her chest and then she was destroyed in dusts and it's explode.

" Ducked!! " Allura told Kairus

The two both ducked their heads, in order to prevent from explosion. Returned back to planet Earth, the army were destroyed in dusts too.

" Alright!! We did it!! " Hunk said, jumped in delight

" Thanks goodness. " Sailor Jupiter said

" But the question is... are they safe? " Shiro wondered

" I hope so. " Jerry said

" Serena... " Jaden said, uttered in a worried expression

Back when, the explosion was fade away.

" Is she's gone? " Kairus asked

" I hope so... but wait... " Allura said

" What is it? " Kairus asked

They saw Keith, was lying unconscious on the snow and they were surprised on grief.

" No... " Allura uttered

The two rushed to his side.

" Is he's alright? " Kairus asked

" I think he's feel exhausted from transforming into Warrior Prince Gazer. " Allura said in response

But she noticed Sailor Moon's Moonlight Sword and Wand was laid standing on the snow.

" Something's wrong, Princess? " Kairus asked

She hold both weapons on her hands and she began to saddened in face.

" She's gone... "

" Say what?! "

" I guess she sacrificed herself for the peace of the universe and her love for Keith. We had no other choice but to accept it. "

" But what if he's discovered that she's di-"

Suddenly, Acxa arrives in

" Acxa?! Why are you doing here? " Allura asked

" Is Keith was okay? " Acxa asked

" I guess he was still in unconditional stable right now. He was very exhausted during the fight. " Allura stated

" Oh, I see. I was so very worried about him so much despite he was in terrible danger. " Acxa said

" I guess we should bring him back to planet Earth immediately. " Kairus said in a rush

" You got it. " Allura said in response

" I'll be the one to carry him. " Acxa said

After the battle, Allura, riding on her Blue Lion, along with Acxa, carrying unconscious Keith while Kairus took place to ride on the Black Lion and they left on the D Point, returned back to planet Earth.

 **Now the battle had ends but unfortunately... Sailor Moon had vanished away after the fight, leaving Keith unconscious. Allura thinks that she had gone in the entire universe, sacrifice herself for the peace and her love for Keith. But he didn't know that Sailor Moon was gone.**

 **Will it could have be a legendary happy reunion between past lovers?**

 **Find Out**

 **Chapter 25 - The Legendary Happy Reunion**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 - A Legendary Happy Reunion

In the previous chapter, the battle between Sailor Moon and Arka ensues while the other paladins were went to planet Earth to helped the Sailor Guardians in finished off the army of the Invaders. In the midst of the battle, Sailor Moon was heavily wounded because of Arka's sword attack and Keith was in dangerous state. Later on, Allura arrives at the D Point, was shocked on Sailor Moon's condition and she healed her with her Quintessence magic. With the aid of Kairus, Sailor Moon regained her health and she went back to rescue Keith from the evil clutches of Arka. However, Arka transformed into a huge dragon. That when, Sailor Moon transformed into her Warrior Princess form but Keith tried to stop her, and that he's transformed into his Warrior Prince form, revealed to be the new Sun as its revealed in the prophecy. The two warriors finished Arka off with their combination powers however after the battle, Sailor Moon had vanished away, leaving Keith unconscious. Allura, Kairus along with Acxa, who had arrived to check on Keith's condition and they leave D Point, going back to planet Earth.

 **Will Sailor Moon can able to return back alive? Will there could be a happy reunion between past lovers?**

 **Find** **Out**

After the Invaders was defeated in planet Earth, the other paladins along with the Sailor Guardians and the members of the Voltron Coalition even their friends were waiting for Sailor Moon, Keith and Allura to arrived back.

" I hope they're okay out there. " Jerry said

" The battle has finally over and peace was returned again, thanks to Sailor Moon's determination. " Tom said

" don't you think they are survived? " Sailor Mini Moon asked in a worried expression

" I think so but I'm not so sure about it. " Sailor Venus said

Lance was began to worried about Allura's safety.

" Are you alright, Lance? " Hunk asked, wondered

" I was so very worried about her. She can't let herself put at risk from dangerous situations just like this. " Lance said

" Don't worry, I'm sure that she will came back in safe condition. " Shiro said to him

" Yeah, cheered up. " Pidge said with a smiling expression

" Thanks, guys. From then on, I will never give up on her at all the times. " Lance said with a determination

" That's the spirit! " Coran said

" The question is... where are they now? " Matt wondered

" I was worry about Acxa. I hope she's was okay out there. " Ezor said in a worried expression

The Sailor Guardians, Tom and the others were wondered of what she said.

" Who's Acxa? " Tuffy asked

" Actually... Acxa was the former general of Prince Lotor and these are her companions Ezor and Zethrid. They are half Alteans half Galra blood type. " Olia said, introduced the two to them

" Oh... we get it... wait? Alteans? half Galra?! " Jerry asked in surprised

" Exactly, they are joined in the Voltron Coalition after Lotor had disappeared a months ago. " Matt stated

" Acxa was the most intelligent and bravest member and also she was the quickest in terms of battle fights. " Pidge stated

" And top of that, she was interested to that leader of the paladins. " Zethrid said

" What's she talking about? " Syrus asked, whispered to Tom

" I think she's talking about Keith. " Tom answered

" Who's Keith anyway? " the others wondered

" Listen up guys, Keith was the secondary leader of the Team Voltron. He was half human half Galra and he was the love interest of Sailor Moon. " Jerry stated

They were shocked in surprised, making Ezor and Zethrid were wondered in froze of what he said.

" Sailor Moon? " Ezor wondered

" This can't be so good... " Zethrid said slowly with a sigh

" Is something wrong? " Coran asked

" I guess we are all been surprised that Keith got a love interest, the warrior of the moon. " Rolo said

" You say so " Nyma said in response

" What?! I tell the whole truth, right? " Jerry asked to Ezor and Zethrid

" Give me a break " Butch said with a sigh, tapped his hand on his forehead

That when, the Blue and Black Lion were arrived in and everyone were surprised in delight.

" They're back!! " Pidge shouted

" Thanks goodness sakes " Ryner said with a relief

Both lions are landed together. Allura, Kairus along with Acxa carrying unconscious Keith went down together. Everyone approached to them.

" Guys! " Allura yelled, as she approached to them

" Are you alright, princess? " Coran asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Allura replied

Lance rushed to her, hugged her tightly.

" I'm so glad that you're back. " he said with a delight

" Me neither, Lance. " Allura said

Everyone act in romantic expression

" Who is she? I think she was looks cute. " Syrus asked Jaden

" That's was Princess Allura, she is an Altean creature. She was the pilot of the Blue Lion. " Jaden stated

" Altean, huh? amazing! " Spike said in surprise

" Is these two are related to each other? " Tuffy asked

" Sure thing is. They are been close to each other for years. " Jerry said with an embarrassment

Ezor and Zethrid rushed to Acxa, in delight.

" Are you alright? " Ezor asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Acxa replied

" I'm so glad that you are returned safe and sound. " Zethrid said

" You're welcome " Acxa said

" Hold on.. what happened to Keith? " Shiro asked

" Actually... during the battle, Keith had transformed into Warrior Prince Gazer, helping Sailor Moon defeated Arka however after that we been surprised that he was heavily exhausted. " Allura stated

" So... where's she? " Sailor Mars asked

" But unfortunately, she had been vanished away after the battle, leaving her weapons behind. " Kairus said in response

" I'm afraid to tell you everyone about this that... she was already gone in this world. She had sacrifice herself to saved the entire universe. " Allura said in a saddened expression

That when, they began to saddened in their faces including Jaden, recalled on his mind that Sailor Moon had also risk her life to saved the world from Kurai and Dark Galaxia.

" _Just like she did from before... sacrifice her own life to saved the entire universe and now... she_ _did the same way..._ " he thought

The Sailor Guardians were began to cried in grief.

" Sailor Moon!! " Sailor Mini Moon shouted in anguish

" No way... " Sailor Mercury said

" She sacrificed herself just for the peace of the universe. " Sailor Jupiter said, saddened in face

" Our Warrior Princess... she's gone... " Sailor Mars uttered, still crying

" I'm afraid we have no other choice but to accept that she was gone in this world. " Shiro said

" Did Keith know about this? " Tom asked

" I think he's didn't know that Sailor Moon was gone in this universe. Maybe we should keep it in a secret. " Pidge said

" I guess you are right. Sailor Moon was our greatest ally that we had met. " Hunk said in a sadly face

" Not an ally... but a true defender of the universe. " Shiro said

They looked up at the skies, sensing the figure of Sailor Moon and Jaden was about to cry.

" _I will missed you, my darling Sailor Moon. Thanks for everything you have to defend the entire universe. Everyone has thanked you for your greatest sacrifice that you have to make the universe peaceful._ " he thought

And a white feather fell from his head and he get it through his hand, holding it comfortably then he hugs it.

 **(3 Days Later)**

After Sailor Moon had defeated the Invaders, everyone were moved on to their new and peaceful life. However, Keith was still in comatose at the hospital. The paladins including the Sailor Guardians, Tom, Jerry and their friends, the Coalition members along with Krolia, his mother, Kairus and Kolivan visit in order to check on him if he's wakes up. The paladins were anxiously worried about his safety.

" Are you sure if he will gonna be awake? " Tom asked

" I'm not so sure but it was almost 3 days now and he didn't wake up yet. " Pidge said in response

" I was so very worried about him. We can't let him to died just like that. " Lance said in an anxious way

" We can't give up on him, guys. He's the leader of our team. " Allura said with a determination

" She's right, we can't lose hope. Only have to do is to believe in ourselves. " Shiro said

They prayed together, silently and that moment later, his eyes were open, in a weakened state, saw everyone was surrounded him. The paladins were in happy in delight.

" You're awake!! " Lance shouted in delight

" I'm so glad. " Hunk said with a sigh

" Where... am.. I? " Keith asked, wondered

" You are in the hospital. It was almost 3 days since after the battle against the Invaders. " Shiro said in response

" I'm so glad that you are fine, son. " Krolia said

" Everything will gonna be fine. The whole universe was peaceful again. " Kolivan stated

Acxa tapped her hand on his shoulder and said " Don't worry, Keith. The Invaders was gone away for good. There is nothing to get upset. "

" Oh, and guess what the Black Lion was repaired it again, thanks to Kairus and the Voltron Coalition. " Coran stated

" I'm sure that you will fly the Black Lion once again. " Jerry said with a smile

But suddenly, Keith noticed that there is something missing.

" Is something wrong, my son? " Krolia asked

" Hold on... where is Sailor Moon? Where is she? " he asked them, anxiously worried

Everyone were saddened in faces, silently.

" What's the matter? Why are all you guys sad? Where is she?! " Keith asked them again with strong emotion

That when, Mina (Sailor Venus) , one of Serena's (Sailor Moon) ally, had stepped in, to tell him the truth.

" Mina? " Artemis wondered

" I'm afraid to tell it to you that... Sailor Moon... I mean... Serena was... gone in this world. " Mina stated

After Mina said it that Sailor Moon had gone in the world , he was shocked in surprise and that when he was started to cried in grief act just like a little child.

" She's gone? But why? " he asked

" Because she used up all her powers to defeat Arka. After that, me and Kairus saw you , felled unconscious after you have been transformed into Warrior Prince Gazer. That when, I noticed her weapons was left standing on the snow and I realized it that she has already gone. " Allura stated

" Then I bring her weapons back here on Earth, me and the other members placed it in a huge moon rock. She had sacrifice herself just to saved us. " Kairus said in a sadly face

" But... Why you guys didn't tell me?! " Keith asked in anger

" Because we hide it so that you will never know that Sailor Moon was gone. " Pidge said

" You were still unconscious at that time after the battle. Everything is all clear that she was gone already in this world. " Tom said

Keith, was feel grow emotional in anguish and he was started to distressed himself.

" No! I can't accept that! I can't accept that she's gone! She will came back alive here! I need her so much! Who else called help but to her?! I can't realized that she will leaves me that so easily. I can't lived without her!! " he said in anguish and he cried, clutching himself with a blanket

Jaden, stepped forward in, madly in face.

" Master Jaden? " Jerry wondered

" What's he was doing? " Tuffy asked

And he shouted in anger " Are you insaning yourself?! Sailor Moon had risked her life to saved the universe from evil. She do everything to saved everyone else who had lived here. And then you will never accept that she gone? What kind of defender are you?! From before, I didn't not feel the same way as you did. After she had gone, I have some hope and courage in order to not give up on her and after that she had come back alive. I was so happy that she had came back for me. So you will do that for her too! "

" Jay! I guess you must calmed down now. " Syrus said, stopped him

" I guess Mr Yuki was right after all. " Coran said

" You have to accept it that Sailor Moon was gone and moved on to a new life. " Shiro told him

" I can't! " Keith answered

" Why not? You have to focused as the leader of the team. Don't you think you will fall behind just like that... without Sailor Moon in your life? " Hunk tell him

" Hunk was right. You have to forget everything. Things changed in the future. Who will gonna lead and to defend the universe but you. " Pidge stated

" Voltron needs you. " Lance said

That when, he stand up from the bed, trying to run away.

" Keith! Where are you going?! You have not feeling well yet. " Shiro asked, attempted to stop him

" I'm not gonna stayed here! I have to go back to the D Point. I will gonna find her! " Keith shouted

" Son! Are you out of your mind? It was too dangerous to go there alone. " Krolia warned him

" I don't really care of what are you talking about.. only I need is.. to see Sailor Moon once again.. I'm so sorry. " Keith said, turned back and he run away from the room

" Keith! Wait! " Shiro shouted, trying to followed him

" Let him go, Shiro. He's has not thinking his mind straight. " Allura told him

" I think he was very harsh and upset that Sailor Moon was gone. " Raye said

" Because she was his past love and protector after all. " Lita said

" He couldn't forget about her. " Amy said

" First love couldn't forget in their minds forever. " Rini said

" I guess we are been toast after we tell to him about the secret. " Coran said

" It was my fault that I was mad at him too much. " Jaden said, apologizing

" It was not your fault, Master. You have the same way you had feel for her from before. " Jerry said with determination

" So.. now what we gonna do? " Luna asked

On the other hand, Keith, weared his paladin uniform, and he rode on the Black Lion and he flied away, going to the D Point. But unbeknownst to him, someone was spying from the tree, three mysterious creatures were watching from behind.

" So.. that's the leader of the Team Voltron, huh? " the first one wondered, watching the lion flying through the telescope

" He was the perfect target for our master lady Drizelda, Tin. " the second one suggested

" Maybe we should attacked him in a secret manner. We can't attack it immediately.. maybe we should immobilized that thing first. " Tin told the other two

" Come on, we shouldn't waste our time here. " the third one said in a rush

The three mysterious creatures jumped down from the tree and they rode on an unknown spaceship then it flew away, followed the Black Lion in a secret.

Back when, the paladins checked on the monitor if Keith was still out there.

" The Black Lion was flew away through a miles kilometers away from here on Earth. " Coran said

" Oh no... " Krolia said, in anxiously worried

" Keith! Can you heard me?! " Shiro asked

But he didn't responded.

" I think he turned off the whole communication. " Jerry said

" I guess he was on the way to the D Point I think. " Matt stated

Suddenly, an unknown spaceship was following the Black Lion was appeared on the computer screen.

" What's was that? " Lance asked, wondered

" an unknown spaceship? Don't think is that... " Allura said, muttered

" I think Keith will be in terrible trouble! We got to stop this spaceship before it could attacked him. " Shiro told them in a rush

" I'll gonna stop it. " Acxa said

" Wait... Are you sure about that? " Zethrid asked

" It was too risky for you to go there. " Ezor said

" Don't worry, I'll be fine. Keith needs my help. I can't let him fall behind. " Acxa said with determination

" I will come with you, Acxa. " Jerry said in a rush

" Yeah, me too. " Tom said

" But guys! " Spike protested, trying to stopped them

" It was too dangerous. " Butch said

" Let them be, guys. " Jaden told the two

" They can handle it themselves. They are duelists. We are all defenders of the universe. Each of us have the responsibility to saved the whole universe. " Syrus said

" Okay... " Spike uttered

" We understand " Butch said

Jaden tapped both of his hands on their heads, told them " Be careful, you two. "

" We will, Master. " Jerry said

" If you need some help, just contact us here if you saw something unfamiliar. " Pidge told the two

" We will, Miss Holt! " Tom said

And Tom, Jerry along with Acxa rode on a rocket spaceship, that was owned by Prince Lotor from before and flew away, to rescued Keith from the unknown creatures.

" Good luck!! " Tuffy shouted, waving his hand

Back when, Keith was already made to the D Point. Before he could landed down, he recalled to his mind about his past wonderful moments with Serena and her promise to him before the final battle against Arka.

" _You promised me that you will survive ,okay? "_ Keith asked

" _I will, Keith. I will never let you falled behind. I swear. "_ Serena said

After he recalled everything, he began to cried in tears.

" Serena... my love... I miss you so much... " he thought and his tears was falled from his eyes

But suddenly, someone attacked with a blast on the back of the lion.

" What the? Who's there? " Keith asked, as he turned back

But the spaceship was continued blast on the Black Lion and it was trying to flew away.

" I can't let you escaped from here! " Keith yelled

He fired the lion's blast to the spaceship.

" That's will gonna work on it.. now I have to get into th-"

A huge massive blast was hitted on the head of the lion.

" What the? What's happening? " he wondered

He tried to move out but it won't worked.

" Ugggh... dammit!" trying to pulled back and he turned on his communicator calling his allies," Guys! Help me out of here!! "

And it was about to fall down to the ground. Back when, the paladins were shocked when they saw on the computer screen that the Black Lion was about to fall down to the ground.

" Oh no! " Hunk shouted in panicked

" Someone attacked him on the back corner. " Allura said

" It was an unknown spaceship comes on the way. " Lance said

" Tom, Jerry and Acxa will arrived there to saved you. Just hanged in there. " Shiro told him

Back when, Keith can't able to move away because of the heavily blast hitted on the head.

" I can't able to move! " Keith said

" Just keep going! " Shiro told him on voice screen

He tried to move back but then the Black lion was about to fall down to the ground and it was crashed down immediately in a mile away to the D Point.

" Keith! Can you heard me? " Shiro asked

" The Black Lion was crashed down at the D Point. " Coran stated

" Oh no... " Rini said in terrify

Back when, the Black Lion was crashed on the D Point but luckily Keith didn't have a huge scratch and he went down from his lion.

" So... I finally made it.. so now... I will gonna find Sailor Moon for real... " he thought

But suddenly, someone grabbed him. The mysterious person holding him at his neck. He can't able to breath in.

" Hold on... who are you anyway? What do you want from me? " he asked

The mysterious person said in a hissing voice " The name is Drizelda, I'm the master of death flames, and I came here to seeked you, leader paladin Keith. "

And he was shocked about what the mysterious person said to him.

" Do you know about me? But why? "

" Well actually... my spies has been watching your every moves and actions. I'll been heard that you are the most strongest of your team and you have the excellency in leadership. That's why I choose you as my perfect target. "

" your spies? Whom them are? "

The mysterious creatures who had been watching him a while ago was actually the three cat servants of Drizelda: Tin, Pan and Alley.

" Those.. are your spies...? "

" Of course. They are my servants since they were I adopted them as pets. "

" Well congrats, Lady Drizelda. " Tin said, bowed down before her

" Our operation plan was success. We can conquered the entire universe as soon as possible. " Pan said with a smirk

" I hope no one can able to stop us. " Alley said

" Why did you guys planning to captured me? " Keith asked

Drizelda looked at him, with an evil smile on her face, staring at him with fear.

" Because I had planned this for a very long time since I saw fighting around against the Galra Empire for a very long time. I caught eye on you when you are fighting around, to protect the entire universe and that's the reason why I wanted you as my new burning flame partner in life. " she said with an evil expression

She tried to attempt to touched him on the face but Keith pushed her down to the ground, much to the cats surprised in grief.

" Oh my.. " Alley said with a slow sigh

" He's so tough to knock our master. " Pan said

Then, Drizelda was stand up from knocking and suddenly she pulled him by force, attempt to get near to her.

" Don't you think you will get away from me? How pathetic you are... "

He tried to pulled her back but he failed.

" Now... you should come over to me. " she demanded

" I won't never come with you, you evil witch! " Keith protested

" Hey! Don't treat our master lady just like that, human. " Tin warned him

She pulled him harder and harder through by her hand.

" Let me go!! " he shouted

" I won't! Because you will belong to me now. " Drizelda said and she laughed loudly

She tried to bring him to the spaceship but suddenly a loud voice was heard.

" Stop right there! "

They froze in a moment while Keith turned his back, surprising when he heard the mysterious voice.

" I won't let you have him, Drizelda! " another voice said , shouted in a louder way

" Wait a sec... I know those voices... is that.. " Keith stunned

Tom, Jerry and Acxa had arrived in, making Drizelda and the three cats were in surprise when they saw them.

" Is that... " Tin uttered, trying to say something

" Tom and Jerry?! our greatest enemies?! " Alley shocked in surprised

" Why they are doing here? " Pan wondered

Drizelda turned her back, said in an evil way " So... we meet again face to face... Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse. "

" Why you want Keith anyway? " Jerry asked

" Because I want him to become my future partner because I saw him from my very own eyes when I watched him all around during in some battle fights. He's was the precious person that I had been chosen with. " Drizelda stated

" You had chose him as your partner? How dare you! " Tom shouted

" You can't have him! " Acxa shouted in anger

" Really... you trying to defy me again just like from the past? Now then... " Drizelda said with a hissing voice, trying to hurt Keith with her sharp hand

Acxa tried to fired her gun to her, in order to release him from her grasp however she can't, afraid that Keith might get hitted too while Tom and Jerry were watching, froze in silence, nothing gonna do.

" Do you think you will able to win against me? You are too useless. No one can able to stand against me and this paladin leader will be mine! " she said and laughed evilly

" I won't let you win against us, Drizelda! " Jerry shouted

" Oh really... well then... " Drizelda said, as she about to strike Keith by her sharp hand

" No... " Acxa said, stunning, attempt to fired her gun

" Prepare yourself! " Drizelda said to him, as she about to attacked him

But suddenly, a massive of light blast appears in and it was knocked down Drizelda, released Keith from her grasp, fell down unconscious. Tom, Jerry and Acxa were wondered where the light come from.

" Where's that light came from? " Tom wondered

" That light... was so familiar... but why? " Jerry wondered too

And then suddenly Sailor Moon had appeared in, wearing a new Sailor uniform, in an Eternal form and she holding a new weapon, the Eternal Tiare. Tom and Jerry were surprised in delight when they saw her.

" Have you guys miss me? " she asked

" Serena!! " both shouted

They rushed to her and they hugged together, tightly.

" I never thought we never seen you again. " Tom said

" Me neither. We thought you are gone for good. " Jerry said

" It's okay, guys. I'm finally back home. " Sailor Moon said

" Hold on... how do you came alive? " Tom asked

" It was a long story. So.. where are the others including my friends? " Sailor Moon asked

" They are on planet Earth. They are waiting for your return. We have been missed you for 3 days. " Tom said

" I'm so glad to hear it. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

Acxa, stepped in, facing her.

" and the... who are you? " Sailor Moon asked

" This is Acxa, a member of the Voltron Coalition and an ally. " Tom said, introduced Acxa to her

" Nice to meet you, Sailor Moon. " Acxa greeted

" You must call me Serena instead. " Sailor Moon said

The two both shaked their hands.

" So.. what are you guys doing in the D Point? " Sailor Moon asked

" We came here to catch up with Keith. But our former enemy Drizelda wanted to captured him so we trying to stop her. " Jerry said

" So.. where's Keith? Is he's okay? " Sailor Moon asked

She turned around, saw him, was unconscious on the snow ground and she rushed to his side.

" You had saved him again. Thanks to your new power that you have. " Jerry said

" Keith! Keith! Wake up! Can you hear me?! It's me, Sailor Moon. I'm back. " Sailor Moon said, as she tried to wake him up

He opened his eyes again and she was in delight.

" Is that you, Sailor Moon? " he asked

" Of course, it's me. I'm back. " Sailor Moon said

Then he was turned his face, happy in delight and they hugged each other tightly.

" I'm so glad that you came back again. I was so very distressed that you're gone for real. " Keith said, crying in emotional

" I promise to you that I won't leave you behind ever again. " Sailor Moon said

The two shared a kiss. Tom and Jerry acting romantically when they saw them together but for Acxa, was stunned that Sailor Moon was Keith's love interest.

" Well.. shall we get going back then? " Tom asked

" Of course, everyone were waiting for us. " Jerry said in a rush

After the long time reunion conversation, they flew away from the D Point, going back to planet Earth while on the hand, the three cats were trying to wake Drizelda.

" Master Drizelda! Are you alright? " Tin asked

She waked up from unconscious.

" What happened? " she wondered

" I think that the leader paladin had just escaped along with a warrior called Sailor Moon. " Pan stated

" Say what?! " Drizelda asked in surprise

" She's the one who had attacked you when you trying to killed him by your hand. " Alley stated

That when, her face turned madly in rage.

" Master? " Tin asked

" It can't let it happened! He's belong to me! No one can have him! " she shouted

" But it was too late for that. They are already escaped here a while ago. " Pan said

" You can't able to stop them. " Alley said

She run up to a large rock and she shouted in a loud voice.

" **I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!! I WILL AVENGE YOU, TOM AND JERRY AND THAT MOON WARRIOR TOO!!** "

Back on planet Earth, the paladins, the Sailor Guardians along with the others were keeped watching at the computer screen, checking if Keith, Tom and Jerry and Acxa were arrived back.

" Are you sure they will be alright? " Tuffy asked

" No worries. Everything will gonna be fine. I'm hope they were returned safe and sound. " Pidge said with determination

" I was so very worried about my son. I hope he's was alright out there. " Krolia said in anxious expression

" Don't worry, they will returned soon. I swear. " Kolivan said, cheered her up

That when, the Black Lion had arrived down on the ground.

" They're here!! " Hunk shouted

" Keith was safe! " Lance yelled in delight

Everyone rushed out of the room. After landing off, Keith, Tom, Jerry, Acxa and Sailor Moon went out together. They are all approached to them.

" I'm so glad that you are safe. " Shiro said

" We are all getting worried about you. " Lance said

" I'm getting fine, really. Thanks to Sailor Moon. " Keith said

That when, they were shocked in surprised when they saw Sailor Moon was with them. The Sailor Guardians, their allies and even Jaden were surprise in delight when they saw her, alive and safe.

" I'm back, everyone. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

And everyone rushed to her, shared a group hug.

 **Here is the Final Chapter**

 **Chapter 26 - Epilogue**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **Moonlight Never Stops!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 - Epilogue

 **The Most Awaiting Chapter**

 **Sit Back, Read and Enjoy!**

 **Here We Go!**

Everyone were surprised that Sailor Moon was returned back alive and they are all shared a group hug.

The Sailor Guardians along with the Moon cats were hugging her so weepedly.

" I never thought that you are gone for good. " Sailor Venus said

" We are so happy that you are came back. " Sailor Jupiter said in delight

" Serena, I'm so happy! " Sailor Mini Moon said in agonizing expression

" Thanks, guys. I'm finally home again. " Sailor Moon said

" We are so desperate after the battle against Arka, the Dark Lunar Princess at the D Point. After all, we having move on from what happened. " Sailor Mars said

" Don't you worry, guys. I won't ever leave this place ever again. " Sailor Moon told her friends

" Besides that, you are the strongest leader of all. " Sailor Mercury said with a smile

" Thanks, Amy. " Sailor Moon said

The group shared a group hug once again. After that, the Paladins approached to her.

" I'm so glad that you returned back alive, Sailor Moon. " Allura said

" Your Welcome, Princess Allura. " Sailor Moon said

" Hold on.. how did you get back alive all the sudden? " Lance asked

" It was almost three days since you went vanished after the battle in the D Point. " Shiro stated

" It was a long explanation, guys. The important is that I will returned back to planet Earth to be with you everyone. " Sailor Moon said

" The planet Earth was turned peaceful once again and nothing can ever interrupted some new evil forces arrives in. " Coran stated

" Wait.. how did you get that new Sailor uniform just like that? I think you like an white angel. " Pidge asked, wondering, looking at Sailor Moon new's uniform

" It was a long story. I can't believe it on how did I transformed into my ultimate form. " Sailor Moon said

" your ultimate form? I can't believe it was so cool. " Hunk asked, amazed

" I will explained it to you guys later. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

Jaden rushed to her, hugging her tightly, making the others act in romantic way.

" That's our man! " Muscles Mouse said

" Way the go, Jay! " Syrus shouted

" Just like in the past. " Tuffy said with a sigh

He was crying in emotional.

" I never thought you will came back here again. I was so worried about you when I heard that you are gone for good. I can't eat or drink anything to just wait for you for your return. I'm so happy... my darling Serena. "

She tapped her hand on his shoulder and said " I promise you that I will never ever leave you behind for real. "

" It does? "

That when, Keith was started to developed jealous in rage, realized in mind that Sailor Moon had still feelings for Jaden.

" Uh... are you alright? " Jerry asked, wondered

" I'm giving up. " Keith said

" giving up?! on what? " Jerry asked

" Don't tell me that you are... " Tom said in a uttered way

Back to Sailor Moon and Jaden

" But... Serena... I need to talked with you on private. "

" in private? What do you mean? "

And Jaden turned to Tom and Jerry

" What's it, Master? " Jerry asked

" Can I asked you for a request? " Jaden asked

" What request? " Tom asked in curiousity

He whispered to his ear. While they are whispering each other, the paladins and the others were wondering.

" What they are talking about? " Hunk asked

" I don't know. maybe it was a secret one, I think. " Pidge said

" You got the point. " Lance said

After whispering each other, Jaden turned to the paladins.

" So... what is it, Sir Jaden? " Shiro asked

" Need help? " Allura asked

" Well, I already told to Tom about on what he gonna do. " Jaden said

" And... what's next? " Shiro asked

" First, I will speak to Sailor Moon in private for a minute. " Jaden said

" Okay, we get it. You gonna tell to her about your secret feelings , aren't you? " Lance asked, embarrassed

" Lance, will you stop it?! " Allura told him

" Sorry, Allura. I didn't mean that to. " Lance apologize

" It wasn't that. I need to asked her a favor. " Jaden stated

" What kind of favor did you say? " Coran asked, confusing

Then Jaden turned to Sailor Moon

" Shall we? "

" Of course. "

The two leave away from the scene.

" Shall we let them to go? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" It will be fine, those two are quite very serious this much. " Sailor Mars said

" I think Jaden will tell it to her something very important. " Luna stated

" You say so but are you sure it will gonna work that way? " Artemis asked, wondered in curious

" Everything it gonna be fine after all. Those two are defenders of the universe, right? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" Yep, I agree to that. " Diana said

The paladins looked at each other in curiousity.

" So.. what now? " Lance asked

Shiro turned to Keith, asked " Shall we speak for a moment? "

" For what? " Keith asked

And the two left away.

" So.. what did Master Jaden tell to you, pal? " Jerry asked, whispered to his ears

" He tells to me that I will talked to Keith. " Tom said

" You will gonna talk to him?! But..." Jerry asked, trying to finished of what he gonna say

" We can't let him to make jealous to Jaden so that why he told me to talked to him in private. "

" Okay, I understand. I think Shiro will be the one to talk with him. He's the only one to understand his feelings. " Jerry said

Tom runs in hurry

" pal! Wait! Where are you going?! " Jerry said, trying to stopped him

" Let him be, he knows on what he will gonna to do. " Spike told him

" Yeah, cheered up. " Butch said

" Okay, fine! " Jerry said with a sigh

Acxa, was stunning in silent, was worried about him.

" Is something wrong? " Ezor asked

" I was so very worried about him. I never thought that he got a love interest already. I don't know on what should I do next. " Acxa said

" Don't lose faith, my friend. I hope he will gonna be fine. " Zethrid told her, cheered her

" Yeah, you're right.. " Acxa said in a stunning way

" Don't lose to that moon warrior, Acxa. Remember, you are the strongest and fastest in our team. " Ezor told her

" Thanks " Acxa said with a smile and she thought on her mind " _I will do everything to take care of him but I'm afraid if that Sailor Moon was really was his first true love then it will gonna be..._ "

The Voltron Coalition members looking at her expression.

" Will Acxa be alright? " Nyma asked in curiousity

" She will gonna be fine. She had just been worried about Keith's safety. " Matt said

" I never thought that she was in love to him from the first place. " Rolo stated

" Yeah. After all, Both of them are half Galra heritage. " Ryner said

" Yep, I guess you are right but I think I'm not so sure about that. " Olia said

" What do you mean by that, Captain? " Matt asked

" About the past relationship of him and Sailor Moon? " Nyma asked

" Might probably it is. " Olia said

" Speaking at which.. how was those two paladins are talking about right now? " Rolo wondered

Meanwhile at the garden alley, Keith and Shiro are standing at the post stand.

" So... what are we doing here, Shiro? " he asked

" I need to asked you in private. " Shiro said

" What do you need that to asked from me?! I completely understand that Sailor Moon. .. I mean... my beloved Serenity still have feelings for Jaden. I was started to jealous at him again. I never realized that it will happened that way from before when I encountered him. Why she does loves me?... Why she chose Jaden instead of me? I'm such a pathetic loser. " Keith said in emotional

" Keith, I know that Serena had still feelings for you even though that you two are different each other but there is one thing in common... as the defender of the universe. " Shiro told him

" Even though I was reincarnated here on planet Earth, she will ever to forget about me for real. I'm already given up now. " Keith said

" What?! Are you out of your mind? " Shiro asked

" Sailor Moon didn't have been cared about me so that why she was going to someone else who is better than me. I can't take this anymore! I'm out of here! " Keith shouted in anger, trying to walked out

" Keith! Wait! " Shiro shouted, trying to stopped him

But then, Tom went in.

" Tom? " Shiro asked

" Keith, we need to talk. " Tom said

" I don't have time to talk with you, I'm out of here! " Keith shouted, trying to walked away

" Don't you think that Sailor Moon will accept you that way?! " Tom asked in anger

And Keith was shocked of what he said and he stopped walking.

" That's was a close relief. " Shiro said with a sigh

" I been heard your conversation with Shiro. Are you saying that you are given up on her because of her love for Jaden? Why you thinked such a thing like that? Sailor Moon is still not giving up on loving you just she did to Jaden for all those years even though you two are reincarnated on planet Earth just to be with her. You have to make your mind straight before you can say anything. Jaden told me a while ago that Sailor Moon admitted that she has truly cares and loves you for real. So that why he and Sailor Moon were talking about the same thing. Don't let your emotions growing rageous. "

Then he kneel down to the ground, crying in emotional.

" If you wanted to prove that Sailor Moon had loved you then you must proved it through your heart and mind. " Tom told him

" But how? " Keith asked, confusing in panick

That when, Sailor Moon and Jaden came in.

" Hey, Jaden. " Tom said, turned to him

" Is everything was alright? " Shiro asked him

" Seems fine. " Jaden said

" So.. what did you and Serena talking about out there? " Tom asked

" Well.. it actually was... " Jaden uttered

Sailor Moon steps forward to Keith.

" Serena? "

" Yes? What is it? "

" I feel terribly sorry for I have do-"

" No need to apologize to me because I finally understand that. "

" understand of what? "

Jaden said to him " Sailor Moon... I mean... Serena has made the final decision. "

" final decision? " Shiro asked to Tom

" He means about during their confrontation last time. Serena can't able to finished answered yet because of the interrupted incident. " Tom said

" Oh, yeah. I finally remembered that. She hasn't finished said it that who will be her true boyfriend. So that's why... " Shiro stated

" Now.. everything was clear the whole situation. " Tom said

" Huh? What do you mean by that? I never thought you and Sailor Moon are been in... " Keith said, trying to finished of what he gonna say

" I know that but she has changed her mind because I believe that she truly loves you so much because you are her first love. " Jaden said

" But... I don't understand... " Keith uttered

Sailor Moon tapped on his shoulder, said " Keith, as the defender of the universe. I will never changed my past love for you because I loved you with all my heart and soul and I'm willing to sacrifice my own life just to protect you always and I will stay by your side no matter what... always... forever... for real... that's was my final decision. I will always be with you always. "

Then Keith was touched of what Sailor Moon said and he suddenly crying in emotional.

" Sailor Moon... I never realized you will gonna do this to me. I'm so hurt so badly because anger and jealousy was inside me. Now, I finally understand why we are reborn here on this planet. "

" As I promise you that I won't ever leave you again just like from the past. " Sailor Moon said

" You will? "

" Of course. I love you so much."

" I love you, Serenity.. with all my heart. "

The two embraced each other. The three were in happy expressions then the five went back to the others, who were waiting for them.

" So.. what's now? " Jerry asked

" Is everything was okay? " Allura asked

Sailor Moon reverse back to her civilian form and she holds Keith's right hand and said to them " Everything was going to be fine. " with a smile on her face and she asked them " Shall we? "

" Huh? " the others confused

" I think she planned a party... for... ALL OF US! " Tom shouted

" Wait.. are you serious about this? " Lance asked

" Of course it is because the whole universe was in peace again thanks to these two defenders of the universe who hadn't given up on one another. Without them, we can't able to lived a normal and peaceful life on planet Earth. " Tom stated

" I think Tom got the point. " Shiro said

" Well.. what are we waiting for?! It's Time to party!! " Coran shouted

Everyone were shouted in delight and later that night, they celebrated a victory party at the Hikawa Shrine, Raye's home. Every creatures from every planets and galaxies were invited and they enjoyed themselves, thanks to Sailor Moon ,who had bring peace and unity together once again and also for the love of her life, and Keith, a loner turned into a strong and brave paladin and leader of Team Voltron, was capable that they are meant to be together forever always... as the defenders of the universe.

 **(3 Years Later)**

After the defeat of the Invaders, Everyone were moving on to their new lives. The Sailor Guardians were now in their new respective works and responsibilities. Amy was worked in Canada, as a computer teacher, to teached unpreviliged childrens while on the other hand, Raye was working as a shrine instructor in Thailand, for Lita, she was worked as cooking chef in a well known restaurant in Italy, while Mina was worked as an assistant idol manager in a well popular company in Greece and for Rini, she was already a high school student, was studied in a high school university.

Also, the paladins were now in their new responsibilities too. Pidge was teaching basic technologies to the inspiring computer students alongside with her brother Matt. Hunk, was built a new restaurant for every creatures. On the other hand, Lance and Allura were started to spread the message of Sailor Moon in across every planets from every galaxies while Shiro returned back to Galaxy Garrison to finished the research about a mysterious celestial object that it will crashed on planet Earth in the future generation.

For Tom and Jerry along with their relatives and friends, they are returned back to their hometown to rebuild their new building for the lost childrens and lonely people while Jaden and Syrus traveled back to Duel Academy, to be the duel instructors to those who will be the next legendary duelists.

On the other hand, Keith was visited his father's grave at the cemetery. He placed flowers on it.

" You know what, Father.. for all those years had passed by... I was been so happy that I already have my first love of my life... she was the one who gave courage to never give up hope and have faith... and you know what, she and I were in relationship... is because that I was in love to her from the past life... Without her, I couldn't move on from this new life... that's the reason why I was so very lucky that she was always there with me by my side at all times. I won't ever be so desperate anymore... because of her. " he said

That when, Krolia arrives in a rush.

" Is something wrong, Mom? " Keith asked

" I think Serena wanted to give this letter to you. " Krolia said

" For me? But why? " Keith asked, confusing

" Is because she will gonna study in America, as an inspiring writer. " Krolia stated

" What?! She will gonna leave already? " Keith asked in surprised

Krolia handled the letter to him.

" Read it if you want to know the answer. " she said

And he opened the letter then he reads it

 _Dear My Beloved Keith,_

 _I'm so sorry for not telling you about my upcoming departure. Well you see, my parents encouraged me to study in America, to become an inspiring writer of a novel book. I will be study there for a year and a half. I'll be back after I graduate. I already told that situation to the other paladins, my friends including Tom and Jerry with their friends even to Jaden._

 _I know it was hard to leave but I have to achieve my ultimate dream and you know what, this is my ultimate goal when I was little girl. Writing is my favorite hobby ever._

 _So, just stay strong and continued your responsibilities as the leader of Team Voltron. As I promised you that I will be remained with you always by your side._

 _I Love You_

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Your Only True Love and Protector_

 _Serena Tsukino a. k. a Sailor Moon_

 _Farewell..._

After he reads her letter, his tears was falling from his eyes.

" Son, Are you alright? " Krolia asked in anxious

Then he runs away

" Son! Wait! " Krolia shouted, trying to stopped him

" _No... Serena... You can't do this to me... don't leave me behind..._ " he thought

While Keith wanted to go to the airport, to see Serena and his mother followed him in a distance. Behind the tree, Acxa was watching from afar, stunning in face, finally realized that Keith was in relationship with Serena but still, she had followed them.

In inside the Tokyo Airport, Serena was talked to her friends on a video call on her cellphone.

" So.. Are you leaving Japan, right? " Raye asked

" Yes, it is. I will fulfilled my dream to study in abroad. I will missed you all. " Serena said

" I will missed you too, Serena. " Rini said, as she about to cry

" Just stay well in there, Serena. " Lita told her

" Thanks, Lita. " Serena said

" Good luck! I hope you will came back someday. " Mina shouted

" You too, Mina. " Serena said

" Study harder, Serena. I hope you will be succeeded in your ambition in life especially to the paladins. " Amy told her

" Thanks, Amy. I will fulfilled that. " Serena said

" Hold on... did the paladins knows about this including Keith? " Luna asked

" Yes, I been already tell to them last night. They pleaded me to not leave but I told them about my true ambition. " Serena stated

" I see but how about Keith? Did he knows about it? " Raye asked

" No need to be worried about. I gave to his mother the letter that I wrote last night. " Serena said

" But... Did he understands it? " Raye asked

" Huh? Well.. of course it is.. I'm sure he will understand that way. Because I promise to him that I will never give up on my dreams. " Serena said

" Oh, I get it now. " Raye said

" Be careful, Princess. " Artemis told her

" Come back soon. " Diana said

" I will " Serena said

" Call us anytime if you needed to. " Lita told her

" If you have any problems in studying, just contact me if you need it. " Amy said

" Thanks, guys. I will. " Serena said

" Goodbye! " her friends shouted

" You too " Serena said with a happy expression

After that, she placed her cell phone on her pocket and she went continued on the airport counter, to wait for her flight to America. While she was waiting, the paladins surprised her from behind her back.

" Woah, you guys surprised me that much. " Serena said

" We planned this for you yesterday. " Pidge said

" Really? " Serena asked

" Sure thing, after all... we will miss you a lot. " Hunk said

" Me too, guys. I will be stay there for a year. " Serena said

" We understand of what you said to us last night and I'm sure that you will fulfill your ultimate goal. " Allura said

" Thanks, Allura. I am so appreciately grateful to work with you everyone when we fighting for the peace of the universe." Serena said

" Without you, Serena. We couldn't defeated the evil forces together. You believe that love and faith is the only weapon to bring fort to victory. That why me and Allura spread your message across the universe and to everyone. " Lance stated

" Your Welcome, Lance. Thanks for everything. " Serena said

" No problem. After all, we are all defenders of the universe. We stay together until the end. " Lance said

" Just be careful, Miss Tsukino. If you need some help, just contact us. " Shiro told her

" I will, Mr Shiro. " Serena said

" We will missed you a lot. " Coran said

" Me too, everyone. " Serena said, tearfully

Then they shared a tearful group hug.

" _All passengers going to America, please go to the airline board 2 immediately. The airplane will be landed soon in 30 minutes._ " the announcer said

" Well, I'll be going now. " Serena said, as she about to go walked away

" Goodbye, Serena. We will missed you! " Pidge shouted

" Good luck in there! " Hunk shouted

" I will! " Serena said, as she continued walking to the airline board

But suddenly a familiar voice was calling her, making her to stopped walking.

" SERENA!!! "

The paladins were surprised

" Wait... is that.. " Lance uttered

Keith runs quickly in a distance, and Serena was surprised.

" Keith? " Shiro wondered

He stopped running and he approached to her.

" He was fast quickly as should be. " Hunk said

" Yeah " Pidge said

And Serena put her luggages down and she went to him.

" Why you have to came here? " she asked

" Serena... why you didn't tell me about this? that you will leave already all of sudden... is that what you want?! please.. you have to stay here... I can't let you to leaved... please, Serena. " Keith said in emotional, crying in tears

" I'm so sorry but I can't. " Serena said

" Why not? " Keith asked

" Because I have to fulfilled my dream to become a writer. That's was my ultimate goal when I was a little girl. Now, I have to be more responsible and well harder to achieve my dreams. I can't turned away to give up my ambition. " Serena stated

" But.. I need you so much.. I couldn't do this without you when I need some help. " Keith said

" Don't need to be worried about me. I'll promise that after I graduate from America, I will return back here and we will be together once again, okay? " Serena told him

" You promise that to me? " Keith asked

" I will " Serena said

That when, Serena get a small box from her pocket.

" What's that? " Keith asked

" I will show to you. " Serena said

She opened the small box and he was surprised in grief.

" What is this? " he asked

" A special red necklace for you. Actually, this is the same necklace that I gave to Jaden from before so I wanted to give this same color necklace to you, in order for you to wear it, to remember me by at all times. " Serena stated

" You will give this to me for real? " Keith asked

" Of course because I love you so much for real. I will never fall in love to someone else ever again. " Serena said

And he was touched of what she said then he cried in tears. The paladins were act romantic towards them.

" I love you so much, Serena. You are truly my moonlight love forever. " Keith said

Then, Serena put the necklace on his neck and that moment, they shared a tearful goodbye kiss. The paladins act romantic again.

" How touching... " Lance said, crying in tears

" Just like on a TV drama. " Hunk said

" They are meant to be together always. " Pidge said

" You say so. " Shiro said

Krolia, was feel happy that her son was confident that Serena was there for him at all times. On the other hand, Acxa, was watching from behind the wall, was feel desperate that Keith and Serena were together in relationship and she leaves out the scene.

" _All passengers going to America, please_ _proceed to the main airline board, the airplane will be go off in 5 minutes_. " the announcer said

" Goodbye, Keith. I love you. " Serena said, as she about to walk away

" Goodbye, Serena. I love you. " Keith said in a tearful expression

She walked to the main airline board along with some other passengers, then went inside the airplane.

" _All passengers weared your seatbelts, the airplane will be take off in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1._ " the announcer said

The airplane went off from the main board, flying off to the skies. As the airplane going off, the paladins watched in a distance.

" I guess we will missed her so much. " Allura said

" Yeah... " Lance said, uttered and he hold her hand

" Well, she will came back after a year. " Pidge said

" By the way, did you research about the mysterious celestial object that it will crashed on Earth? " Coran asked Shiro

" Yes but it was still on going. The Galaxy Garrison must know where is that mysterious celestial object came from outside of the universe. " Shiro stated

" That the good news. " Krolia said

" But first off, I'm getting starved. Shall we take to my restaurant? " Hunk asked

" Oh man, I can't wait to taste some of your delicious foods in there, Hunk. " Pidge said in excitement

" Thanks, Pidge. " Hunk said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Lance said in a hurry and he runs quickly

" Hey, wait for me! " Allura said, followed him

Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Krolia goes followed next while Keith has still looking up at the skies.

Shiro turned his back, asking him " Keith, are you coming? "

" I will passed you guys at the outside. " Keith said

" Okay, suit yourself. " Shiro said then he left the scene

Keith, holding the red necklace that Serena gave it to him, placed in his chest by his hand and he looked up at the skies.

" _I will missed you, Serena. You are the only lady of my life. You will always be in my heart forever._ "

Then he walked out from the balcony.

Meanwhile at the outside of the universe, an unknown spaceship had arrived across the top of the planet Earth.

" So... this is the planet Earth? " a mysterious person, was sat on the throne chair, asked

" Yes it is, Your Highness. This is will be our second home to invade with. " the another person said

The mysterious person, wear a black cape on the back, wear a crown with a symbol that it was similar to the White Moon people but it was upside down and it was colored black (similar to the Black Moon Clan or Negamoon Family), but the face was not shown, stand up from the throne chair, looked at the planet Earth.

" Soon.. I will controlled the whole universe between past, present and future world and no one can ever stop me. " the mysterious person said and she laughed in evil grin

On the other hand at the alternate dimension, at inside the castle headquarters, all the members of Guns of Gamora was knocked unconscious including Arkus, by an unknown evil force. But at the Crystal Tokyo, Kairus was asleep in slumber in a glass coffin bed after the mysterious attack at the castle headquarters while Neo Queen Serenity watching at the distance, senses that new evil has been appeared in.

" _It was coming..._ " she thought

 **What she means that it was coming? What evil force was behind from the mysterious attack at the alternate dimension and at the Guns of Gamora headquarters?**

 **Where is that mysterious spaceship came from? What is their ultimate plan? To take over the entire universe or to take over time bounds between dimensional worlds?**

 **Now, Kairus had been in slumber and the new evil force wanted to begun their invasion on planet Earth.**

 **Will the paladins and Sailor Moon will returned back to battle?**

 **Find Out**

 **The story is still continued...**

 **See You In The Sequel Story Titled:**

 **Sailor Moon and Voltron Legendary Defender Crossover Sequel - An Another Story - Love of Sacrifice and Darkness**

 **Don't Miss It!**


End file.
